Libres
by Luthien99
Summary: Albus Potter prefiere defender a Scorpius Malfoy que a su hermano James. Eso marcará el resto el curso, un curso en el que tendrán que enfrentarse a todos los cambios hormonales que los alumnos de Hogwarts están sufriendo. James tendrá que aceptar que su hermano empieza a mantener una amistad con Malfoy y eso no será tan fácil como a Albus le gustaría. /slash/
1. Chapter 1

**LIBRES**

 **Lúthien99**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:** _ Todos los personajes y lugares que aparecen en este fic pertenecen a su creadora, J . K. Rowling. Yo únicamente me divierto con su maravillosa creación.

 ** _Notas de Autor:_ ** ¡Bienvenidos una vez más a una de mis locas creaciones! Primero de todo quiero avisaros que este fic contiene material **yaoi** , así que todo aquel que no quiera leer este tipo de relaciones me temo que esta no es su historia. Pero déjenme decirles que ustedes se lo pierden, ya que el fic tiene muchas más cosas que la sexualidad de dos personajes. Nada más.

The Cursed Child me ha decepcionado mucho, no quiero decir nada más... Así que voy a dejar de banda muchas cosas que suceden en él, tanto los hechos como la personalidad de muchos de sus personajes. No quisiera que nadie se sintiera decepcionado por ello, solo he querido escribir este fanfic sin seguir el canon establecido por The Cursed Child.

 _ **Resumen:**_ Albus Potter prefiere defender a Scorpius Malfoy que a su hermano James. Eso marcará el resto el curso, un curso en el que tendrán que enfrentarse a todos los cambios hormonales que los alumnos de Hogwarts están sufriendo. James Sirius Potter tendrá que aceptar que su hermano empieza a mantener una amistad con Malfoy y eso no será tan fácil como a Albus le gustaría. Pero ese no será el único problema que tendrá.

 _ **"Albus, lo que tu y yo tenemos me hace libre..."**_

Nunca se me dio bien eso de hacer resúmenes, pero no me lo tengáis en cuenta. Leer y valorar vosotros mismos.

Cualquier pregunta o sugerencia dejen un comentario y les responderé encantada.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

 **I.**

Caminar a oscuras por el castillo era algo fascinante, pensaba Albus. Le encantaba merodear por los pasillos a altas horas de la noche, dejándose llevar por sus pies y sin seguir destino alguno. Era la manera de evadirse del mundo que le rodeaba. Podía caminar durante horas mientras pudiera librarse de Filch.

Le gustaba pensar en la cantidad de alumnos que se movían a lo largo del día por aquellos pasillos, le gustaba pensar en todas las increíbles historias que tendrían por contar cada uno de ellos, las vivencias, las aventuras, los romances, los dramas. Caminando de noche entre esos vacíos pasillos que habían sido conocedores de tantas vidas, sentía que podía caminar entre ellas, atravesándolas, sintiéndolas y formando parte como si fuera una más.

Albus siempre recorría un mismo camino, marcado por las localizaciones de cada casa en Hogwarts. Salía de su casa y caminaba hasta la más cercana, pasando por el Gran Comedor y uno de los patios exteriores hasta llegar a Hufflepuf. Pasaba por delante de la entrada y volvía a marcharse en dirección a Ravenclow. Rodeaba gran parte del castillo y subía un sinfín de escaleras, pero finalmente llegaba a la torre de Gryffindor. Y luego volvía a bajar por otro camino hasta llegar a Slytherin, su casa.

Ahora caminaba hacía la torre de Gryffindor, acercándose a las escaleras que le conducirían hasta la Sala Común de los leones. Antes de llegar a las escaleras, escuchó unos murmullos al otro lado del pasillo. Se detuvo a escuchar, analizando aquella conocida voz que pareció reconocer de inmediato.

Era James, su hermano. Se acercó con sigilo sin querer ser visto, manteniéndose lo suficientemente lejos para que no se dieran cuenta de su presencia, pero lo suficientemente cerca para poder escuchar con claridad lo que estaban diciendo.

—¿Qué haces por aquí a estas horas, Malfoy? —James tenía acorralado a Malfoy contra la pared del pasillo. Dos chicos más estaban junto a James, escondiéndose como siempre tras su sombra. Daren y Lance Harrelson.

—No te importa, Potter —contestó Malfoy.

Su tono era sosegado, sutil y grácil. No mostraba soberbia y agresividad como lo hacía su hermano, pensaba Albus. Pocas eran las veces que había tenido el placer de oír hablar a Scorpius Malfoy, pero cuando lo hacía lo disfrutaba. Era un espectáculo digno de ser contemplado.

—¿Buscas problemas? —habló Lance, desde el lado izquierdo de James.

—No busco problemas. Busco la manera de librarme de vosotros, que ahora mismo sois mi problema.

—Problema es el que tienes como te volvamos a encontrar merodeando por esta zona… —dijo James—. Tu perteneces a las mazmorras, Slytherin.

—¿Te escuchas a ti mismo, Potter? —preguntó Scorpius—. A veces me das lástima.

—Te la estás buscando, Malfoy... —Daren, el hermano mayor de Lance, era mucho más agresivo que Lance y James juntos. Temido por los chicos y codiciado por las chicas, no se penaba dos veces en pegar un buen puñetazo si se prestaba la ocasión.

—No merece la pena marcharse las manos con sangre de Mortífago, Daren… —dijo James.

Albus no pudo soportarlo mucho más, aquellas palabras de la boca de su hermano le estaban empezando a irritar hasta él. Imaginó como debería sentirse aquel chico, sin culpa de nada, sin lealtad a nada que tuviera que ver con una guerra de una época pasada. Albus avanzó sin temor a la luz que irradiaban las varitas de James, Lance y Daren, quedando iluminado por ellas y mostrando su presencia.

—James, basta.

—¿Qué coño haces aquí, Al? —James quedó sorprendido por la repentina e inesperada aparición de su hermano pequeño—. ¿Qué haces despierto a estás horas y por esta zona del castillo?

—¿Y qué haces tu? —replicó Albus. Miró a Daren y a Lance—. Tres contra uno, que valientes… Los Gryffindors os superáis con creces cada día.

—¡Pírate, Albus! —gritó Daren.

—Tengo una idea mejor… ¿Por qué no os piráis vosotros,seguimos todos nuestro camino hacia nuestras casas y nos dejamos de tonterías? —dijo Albus.

—Al, déjate de tonterías y vuelve a la cama…

—A papá le gustará saber lo que vas diciendo por ahí sobre Mortifagos y demás… Lo que vas soltando a mis compañeros de Slytherin… También le gustará saber que le has robado el Mapa y la capa.

Los dientes de James chirriaron.

—Siempre has sido tan inocente —Se acercó a él y le revolvió el pelo—. Es decepcionante que tu hermano defienda a un Malfoy antes que a ti… Pero la vida es así —James se alejó entonces y caminó hasta Daren y Lance—. No te preocupes, hermanito… Ya nos vamos y no te molestaremos más. Pero si vuelvo a ver a este por aquí, que se preparé…

—Quedas avisado, Malfoy —dijo Daren.

Daren miró a Albus y este le devolvía la mirada.

Los tres Gryffindors se fueron escaleras arriba sin volverse y sin emitir palabra alguna. Se escondieron tras la capa al alcanzar una altura considerable hacía la torre y desaparecieron sin más.

El pasillo se tornó oscuro, las luces de las varitas habían desaparecido con sus respectivos dueños. Albus se quedó parado y tornó la dirección de su mirada a aquel chico desorientado apoyado contra la pared. Malfoy suspiraba con los ojos cerrados, intentado controlar aquella rabia que se colapsaba en su cuerpo. Controló toda aquella necesidad de exteriorizar la rabia acumulada y consiguió relajarse. Miró a Albus fugazmente antes de poner sus pies en marcha escaleras abajo. No volvió la mirada a Albus y tampoco pronunció palabra, simplemente caminó dejándole atrás.

—¡Oye! —Albus comenzó a caminar tras él, sin plantearse que era lo que le iba a decir, que era lo que quería decirle o cual había sido su intención defendiéndole de su hermano.

—¿Qué quieres?  
—Mi hermano es idiota, pero no lo dice enserio… No piensa las cosas antes de decirlas.

Malfoy mantenía un ritmo acelerado y no miraba a Albus mientras hablaba.

—Mirá, Potter… No necesito que nadie me defienda de él y tu menos —dijo cortante. Aquel tono le recordó a James—. Y ahora si me disculpas, me gustaría volver solo hasta mi habitación, no necesito que me escoltes.

Albus se quedó parado en mitad de las escaleras, dejando que Scorpius Malfoy avanzará a través de la oscuridad creciente. El chico se quedó allí parado, sin apenas moverse, sin poder pensar en que había pasado, sin poder reaccionar a lo que había pasado.

Él solo quería dar un paseo, el solo quería estar solo y despejarse del estrés de las clases. Pero se había visto inmerso, sin beberlo ni comerlo, en un enfrentamiento entre Scorpius Malfoy y James Potter. Y sin ninguna explicación había defendido a Malfoy para luego ser tratado de la misma forma que su hermano le había tratado a él.

Un completo sinsentido.


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hooola! Muchas gracias a aquellas que le hayan dado una oportunidad a esta historia, de verdad. Tengo el siguiente capítulo listo y si todo va bien, en un par de días estará por aquí... Me gustaría saber que les pareció el anterior y que les ha parecido este, así que no tengan reparo en dejar un review, lo recibiré encantada.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

 **II.**

Quinto curso había prometido ser mucho más sencillo de lo que realmente estaba siendo, pero ahora, a mitad de primer semestre con exámenes a la vuelta de la esquina y trabajos constantes, la cosa empezaba a complicarse.

—¿Cuándo empiezas con los T.I.M.O.S? —preguntó Rose.

—En cuanto acabemos con los exámenes del primer semestre empezaran con la teoría —respondió Albus.

Ambos estaban sentados sobre el verde césped de uno de los patios interiores del castillo, en el que muchos alumnos se tomaban quince minutos de descanso antes de volver a la siguiente clase. Era un octubre sorprendentemente cálido en el que aún se podía disfrutar del tiempo moderado de un agradable otoño.

—James me ha contando la movida de anoche… —dijo Rose.

—Ya conoces a James, le gusta dramatizar las cosas… Fue una tontería.

—Lo sé. Le he visto meterse con Malfoy muchas veces y está bien que alguien le cortará el royo por una vez.

—Se comporta como un tremendo idiota últimamente —añadió Albus—. No me gusta nada como trata a la gente.

—A decir verdad, si es cierto que últimamente se le ha agraviado la soberbia —comentó Rose, ensimismada—. Tendríamos que hablar con él.

—Ahg, paso.

El rato pasó dinámico. Un momento de liberación después de las horas lectivas. Pero poco después se vieron obligados a volver a clase por separado, Rose iba a sexto y Albus a quinto. Y a pesar de la diferencia de edad, la distancia entre sus casas y todos los obstáculos por medio, Albus y Rose eran mucho más que dos primos, eran buenos amigos, confidentes de verdades y secretos.

Albus se dirigía hacía la clase de pociones. Caminaba ensimismado por los pasillos cuando vio a alguien a quien había estado evitando todo el día. Estaba parado en una de las columnas adheridas a la rocosa pared. Sus aires de grandeza y su complejo de superioridad le hacían llevar la camisa más desabrochada de lo normal, dejando a la luz sus definidos pectorales.

Albus se acercó a él. Estaba claro que le estaba esperando y no podía pasar del chico sin más.

—Daren… —le saludó Albus.

—¿Qué demonios pasó ayer? —le preguntó.

—Nada.

—Mira, Al… No me vengas con esas, porqué sabes perfectamente lo que paso.

—Daren, si has venido por esto… Ya te puedes ir.

El chico se cruzó de brazos y suspiró mirando a todos lados.

—Está bien.

Albus asintió y colocó su mano sobre uno de los antebrazos del chico. Lo acarició.

—Aquí no —Daren retiró el brazo y anuló el contacto—. ¿Nos vemos después? ¿Esta noche? ¿Quedamos donde siempre?

—Estoy un poco cansado, la verdad —confesó Albus—. Mañana es sábado y podemos pasar el día juntos.

—Mañana, donde siempre y a la misma hora.

Albus asintió a modo respuesta. Siempre así, siempre en las sombras, ocultos bajo el sello de la noche. Entre engaños y mentiras. Estaba prohibido mirarse, estaba prohibido tocarse, estaba prohibido conocerse a ojos del mundo. Esas eran las normas que Daren ponía. Y Albus, sometido bajo el yugo de su calor, las acataba todas. Por mucho que doliera, por mucho que sintiera que no valía y que todo era un gran mentira, Albus cumplía con las normas. En silencio, sin caricias, sin besos, sin palabras. Solo calor, solo sexo.

El día continuó sin complicaciones, con su ritmo habitual. Dejando a atrás clase tras clase llegó la tarde. La tarde otoñal que da paso a la esperanza de que el tiempo permanezca parado, que no avance, para que no llegue el frío invierno, en el que los días se vuelven tristes y apagados, en el que durante sus noches se consumé el calor de los corazones que ansían la feliz primavera. El invierno llegaba, los días se hacían cortos, las noches largas.

Albus pasó la gran parte de la tarde en la biblioteca. Intentaba terminar aquel trabajo que el profesor de pociones le había puesto aquella misma mañana. No conseguía plantear cual podía ser la fórmula para conseguir la maldita poción que le pedía. Había estado buscando en casi todos los libros de la biblioteca, consultándolos con calma y detenimiento, pero no había dado con la respuesta. La cosa se complicaba cuando pensaba que debía plantear la fórmula de quince pociones más. Todo un libreto bien encuadernado que debía completar.

—¿Podemos hablar o estás muy ocupado?

Albus levantó la vista del libro.

Scorpius Malfoy se erguía frente a él.

—¿De que quieres hablar? —Albus se mostró indiferente ante la repentina llegada de aquel chico. Continuó mirando el libro y haciendo como si nada.

Scorpius resoploó incómodo al ver que Albus se mostraba indiferente.

—Si estás tan ocupado con la mierda de los deberes, me voy y ya esta —su tono se había vuelto mucho menos amable de lo que había sido al principio.

—No —musitó Albus—. De todos modos, no tengo ni idea de como hacerlos… Puedes quedarte.

Scorpius se sentó en la silla de enfrente, dejando una mesa de separación entre ellos. Hubo un largo silencio antes de que uno de los dos se dignara a hablar.

—¿A que has venido?

—Quería pedirte perdón.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Albus.

—Pues por lo que te dije ayer… —contestó Scorpius. No le miraba, su mirada estaba fija en los libros sobre la mesa—. No debería haber respondido así después de que me defendieras del imbécil de tu hermano.

—Ya…

Los silencios se adueñaban de cada momento en el que sus bocas callaban. Esos silencios se volvían incómodos y no sabían como erradicar esa situación.

—Tu cuaderno está bastante vació, ¿no? —preguntó Scorpius, cambiando de tema y dejando que uno nuevo ocupara los silencios—. Se supone que se tiene que escribir en esas páginas —dijo con sarcasmo.

—Ja, ja… Que gracioso.

—¿No encuentras las formulas o qué?

—No —dijo Albus—. He buscado en casi todos los libros de la maldita biblioteca, pero no encuentro lo que me pide…

Scorpius abrió la mochila que llevaba colgada al hombro. Rebuscó entre sus libros y cuadernos, sacando uno. Se lo tendió a Albus.

—Usa este —dijo con una sonrisa.

Albus cogió el libro y lo examinó.

—¿Este libro es de Hogwarts? —preguntó Albus.

—No, no sale en la lista de material —explicaba Scorpius—. Pero esta todo lo que Slughorn te pueda pedir durante este curso y el siguiente.

—¿No lo necesitas tu?

—No, de momento puedo prescindir de él —dijo Malfoy—. Úsalo y cuando hayas acabado me lo devuelves, no hay ningún problema.

Albus le dio las gracias con una sonrisa. Este pareció aceptarlas.

Abrió el libro por la primera página y encontró con algo que no esperaba.

 _Draco Malfoy._

Estaba escrito con una detallada caligrafía, un trazo fino y delicado. Aquel libro había pertenecido al padre de Scorpius. Un hombre que Albus no conocía, pero del que había oído hablar en muchas ocasiones.

—¿Puedo quedarme aquí a acabar unos deberes? —preguntó Scorpius, sacando de su mochila otros libros—. Todas las demás mesas están ocupadas.

—Claro —respondió Albus.

Le miraba con interés. Interés por sabes si aquel chico, simpático y amable —que se había disculpado por su actitud grosera el día anterior—, se parecía en algo a aquel hombre del que había oído hablar tantas veces.

Un cobarde.


	3. Chapter 3

—¿Se puede saber que demonios hace mi hermano otra vez con ese gilipollas? —se preguntaba James cada vez que miraba hacía la mesa del fondo de la biblioteca.

Daren estaba a su lado, sentado sobre la mesa y con los pies sobre una silla. El chico no respondió, no tenía respuesta. Tampoco la había tenido durante los días anteriores, en los que se encontraban con un Albus y un Scorpius estudiando juntos cada día. Los celos ardían con intensidad en su interior, atormentado constantemente por esa llama interna que no era capaz de exteriorizar.

—Malfoy se está pasando.

—Llevan todas las tardes de estas dos últimas semanas estudiando juntos… —comentó James—. ¿Se van a hacer amigos del alma ahora o qué?

—¿Quién sabe? —dijo Daren, sin apartar la vista de Albus.

—Albus es demasiado inocente y no me da la gana que Malfoy se aproveche de eso…

—¿Qué tienes en mente?

—No lo sé, pero no voy a permitir que Malfoy se acerqué a Albus. Ya bastante tengo que sea de Slytherin como para que encima se lleve bien con un Malfoy… Si me padre se enterará.

—Díselo —comentó Daren.

—Sí, puede que lo haga —James miró hacía allí, aquella mesa del fondo en la que su hermano estaba con Scorpius Malfoy—. Pero esperaré a que vaya a peor, no quiero preocuparle…

Scorpius y Albus había decidido pasar las tardes juntos. Pero no era algo a lo que habían llegado en común hablándolo, simplemente había sucedido así. Albus siempre estaba en la misma mesa de la biblioteca, cada tarde. Y Scorpius se presentaba allí día tras día. Preguntaba si podía sentarse y Albus le respondía encantado de su presencia. Pasaban la tarde juntos, al principio en silencio, estudiando cada uno por su cuenta, acabando deberes o repasando lecciones. Luego las cosas empezaron a cambiar. Albus le preguntó a Scorpius por unos ejercicios que no entendía y este le ayudo con gusto. Albus se dio cuenta de lo inteligente que era y de lo fácil que era para él desarrollar cualquier tipo de problema que se planteara en sus ejercicios. Fue entonces cuando empezaron las conversaciones, cuando empezaron a conocerse sin tapujos ni mentiras, siendo ellos mismos.

La cosa cambiaba cuando estaban fuera de esa biblioteca. Todo era distinto cuando se cruzaban por los pasillos o se encontraban en la Sala Común de Slytherin. Era como si no se conociesen, como si no pasaran las tardes juntos encerrados entre las paredes de la biblioteca, como si no compartieran aquellos agradables momentos cada día. No se saludaban, no se miraban, no existían fuera de aquellas paredes. Y Albus empezaba a hartarse de aquella situación tan parecida a la que compartía con Daren Harrelson. Por las tardes con Scorpius y por las noches con Daren. La relación que compartía con ellos no era la misma. Scorpius era un amigo y Daren era su amante en las sombras. Aunque Daren jamás le hubiera permitido llamarlo así. Si alguna vez se acercaba para besarle después de uno de sus ataques de lujuria sobre Albus en mitad de un pasillo a oscuras, este se apartaba y se marchaba con el pantalón a medio abrochar. Sin besos, sin miradas, sin palabras. Solo sexo.

Notaba las palmas de sus manos frías sobre la piedra y suplicaba para que acabará rápido. Cerraba los ojos e intentaba pensar en un tiempo en que aquellas embestidas eran agradables y cálidas. Pero ahora se había vuelto algo monótono, algo sin vida que perdía el sentido con cada ráfaga del aliento de Daren en su nuca. Cada embestida que Daren daba sobre su cuerpo era con el único propósito de conseguir el clímax propio. No se preocupaba por Albus, no le importaba que él llegará o no. Y empezaba a estar harto de esa relación tóxica en la que él solo era un medio para conseguir un fin.

Daren acabó y notó como todo su cuerpo se llenaba de él, no tenía ni la decencia de salir antes de llegar.

Era asqueroso y Albus estaba harto.

—¿No crees que es hora de dejar de hacer esto? —le preguntó Albus mientras comenzaba a vestirse—. No me gusta hacerlo así… Podríamos ir a mi habitación o a la tuya cuando no este mi hermano.

—¿Hablas en serio?

—Sí.

Daren se abrochó el pantalón y se movió el pelo hacía el lado izquierdo, como siempre hacía. Tenía esa aura rebelde y peligrosa que había atraído a Albus en un principio. Ahora la aborrecía terriblemente.

—¿Qué te traes con Malfoy, Al?

—Nada.

Daren alzó una ceja y se acercó a Albus.

—No te quiero volver a ver cerca suyo… ¿Me entiendes? —sonó como una amenaza—. Cualquiera pensaría que te gusta o algo…

—¿Estás celoso? —Albus le encaró, tentándole con una voz picara.

—Vete a la mierda, Potter.

Daren se marchó como siempre hacía. Aquello era lo típico en él, jamás había besos de despedida ni palabras que pudieran consolar sus duras embestidas, frías y sin amor. Se perdió en la oscuridad del pasillo, perdiéndose de los ojos de un Albus que había aprendido a soportar todo aquello.

* * *

 **Cualquier pregunta al respecto, pueden dejar un review y les responderé encantada.**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo.**


	4. Chapter 4

Cerró la carta y la guardó en la estantería.

La dejó encima de todas las cartas abiertas y leídas que sus padres le habían estado enviado durante el curso. Solo llevaban tres meses en Hogwarts y el montón de cartas era de dimensiones considerables. Sus padres le habían escrito todas las semanas, sin excepción. Su madre más que su padre. Pero no lo culpaba por ello, sabía que estaba demasiado ocupado con el trabajo.

Quedaban pocas semanas para volver a casa por Navidad, y su madre le había escrito para hacerle saber las ganas incontenibles que tenía de verle, a él, a James y a Lily. En la carta también le incitaba a que hiciera un último esfuerzo en esos exámenes finales del semestre.

Albus suspiró.

La habitación estaba vacía. Sus compañeros habían salido corriendo a ver el partido de Quidditch entre Ravenclow y Gryffindor. Era el segundo partido de la temporada pero Albus no tenía ninguna intención de ir. Sabía que su hermano jugaba y que todo el mundo estaría eufórico de ver al intrépido James Sirius Potter en acción, pero Albus aborrecía todo aquello. Y se negó a ir.

Fue hasta la Sala Común con la intención de sentarse en uno de los sofás a ver pasar el tiempo. Un domingo de Diciembre en el que lo único que te apetece es sentarte en la cercanía de un buen fuego, mientras bebes chocolate en buena compañía. Pero Albus no tenía cerca ningún fuego, ni tenía chocolate caliente y tampoco compañía.

Se sentó en el sofá de piel negra, recogió las piernas poniendo los pies sobre la tapicería y perdió su mirada en algún punto de la Sala.

Rose estaría viendo a James jugar con entusiasmo, junto al resto de la Casa Gryffindor. Y allí sentado, totalmente solo, recordó vagamente aquel día de finales de diciembre de hace ya tanto tiempo, cuando estuvieron todos en casa de sus abuelos por Navidad. Los jardines de la Madriguera eran el escenario perfecto para que su padre y Ron les enseñaran a montar a escoba. Albus tenía 7 años; Rose y James 8; y Lily y Hugo eran demasiado pequeños para estar a la intemperie por el frío temporal que sufría Inglaterra aquel diciembre.

Harry y Ron habían traído todas las escobas que habían encontrado por casa. La gran mayoría eran de Ginny, de cuando jugaba para las Arpías de Holyhead. Cada uno se montó en una escoba. A James se le dio perfecto a la primera, ni siquiera escuchó a su padre en las explicaciones previas a levantar vuelo. A Rose le costó un poco más, pero no tardó en cogerle el truco a la escoba y superar a James en velocidad. Cuando llegó el turno de Albus la escoba se quedó inmóvil en el suelo y —en conseguir que alzara el vuelo— apenas pudo subirse y volar. Miraba hacía arriba y veía a su hermano surcar los bajos cielos de la Madriguera, meciéndose con el viento cual pájaro. Harry y Ron vitoreaban a James, felicitándole y asegurando que era el número uno. Albus siempre se había sentido inferior a su hermano. James siempre era el mejor en todo, siempre era un poco mejor, siempre destacaba sobre él.

Desde aquel día Albus lo entendió; jamás estaría a su altura.

—¡Hey! —Albus notó un suave golpecito en el hombro—. ¿Qué haces aquí solo?

Albus se giró.

Scorpius Malfoy se erguía frente a él.

Siempre con una sonrisa, siempre tan alegre y vivaz.

—Pensé que solo hablábamos cuando estamos en la biblioteca…

—Eso va a tener que cambiar, ¿no crees? —dijo Scorpius sentándose a su lado.

Albus asintió.

—¿Cómo que no estás en el partido? —le preguntó Albus—. ¿El Cazador de Slytherin perdiéndose un partido enemigo?

Scorpius suspiró.

—¿Y para qué voy a ir? ¿Para ver como Gryffindor gana a Ravenclow gracias al gran James Potter?

—Por eso mismo no voy yo… —confesó Albus con una media sonrisa.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, dentro de aquella vacía sala común que les ofrecía el sitio perfecto de calma y tranquilidad que los dos necesitaban.

—No lo odio —dijo Albus después de un largo silencio. Scorpius le miró con intriga.

—Es tu hermano.

—Pero no se comporta como tal…

Scorpius le sonrió y quiso cambiar de tema.

—¿Has acabado los deberes de pociones? —le preguntó.

—¿Te sorprendería si te digo que si?

—Felicidades, Albus —Scorpius le dio otro suave toque en el hombro—. Por fin has logrado vencer a un cuaderno de papel… ¿Quién lo iba a decir?

Ambos rieron.

—Me fue muy bien el libro que me dejaste… Gracias.

—No se merecen, de todos modos no lo necesito...

—¿Para que iba a necesitar un libro Scorpius Malfoy, el gran mago de nuestro tiempo? ¡Por Merlín, lo tiene todo en su cabeza! —exclamaba entre risas un Albus que hacía tiempo que no reía.

—Tengo una mente privilegiada —decía orgulloso Scorpius, continuando con la broma.

Los dos chicos estuvieron allí sentados durante largo rato. Viendo pasar las horas, sin prisa por que pasarán y disfrutando de cada segundo juntos.

—¿Te apetece algo dulce? —Scorpius sacó del bolsillo una bolsa llena de caramelos y golosinas de todos los colores y formas—. Me siento muy orgullo de mi último ataque a Honey Ducks, me llevé los mejores caramelos de toda Escocía con diferencia.

Nunca habían coincidido hasta ahora. Nunca habían decidido hablar hasta ahora. Siempre se habían mantenido alejados él uno del otro, cohibidos por los apellidos que cargaban. No habían tenido la oportunidad de conocerse, hablar y saber que tenían más cosas en común de las que se imaginaban. Y de saber, también, que sus diferencias les hacían terriblemente similares. Entonces Albus supo que no necesitaba ningún fuego, ni chocolate caliente ni otra compañía que no fuera Scorpius Malfoy para ser feliz como lo era en ese pequeño instante.

Pasaron un par de días, la vuelta a casa se hacía inminente.

El día a día de Albus había seguido igual. Scorpius y él solo se hablaban mayoritariamente en la biblioteca, pero no dejaban de pasar todas las tardes juntos. Era su parte favorita de la rutina diaria que Albus seguía. Por las noches se veía con Daren, como siempre. Este se mostraba un poco más cercano últimamente, queriendo demostrar que él era quien mandaba sobre Albus y que ningún Malfoy podría quitárselo. En la cabeza de Daren se había creado una extraña obsesión sobre la amistad con Scorpius que Albus mantenía. Se mostraba reacio a cualquier contacto que pudieran tener, y le recriminaba cada momento en el que les veía juntos. Albus no podía hacer más que negarle que fueran algo más que amigos, básicamente porqué no lo eran. Pero Daren no estaba satisfecho con las respuestas que Albus le daba.

—¿Un Potter y un Malfoy? —decía Daren mientras reía y soltaba humo por la boca—. ¿En que piensas Albus?

Estaban en los lindes del Bosque Prohibido, detrás de un gran árbol. El gran tronco cubría sus dos cuerpos desnudos. Estaban tirados en el suelo, desnudos y descansando.

—Daren… —susurró Albus.

—¿Mmh? —El chico se llevó el cigarrillo a la boca y le dio una suave calada.

Allí, bajo la sombra de aquel árbol, parecía más atractivo que nunca. Con el torso desnudo y con sus intenciones al descubierto, Daren seguía siendo su apuesta segura.

—¿Siempre va a ser así? —preguntó Albus.

—¿Ya vuelves con esas, Al?

—Quiero saberlo.

Daren suspiró, sacando el humo por la boca.

—No lo sé.

Aquella fue la primera vez que Daren le daba esa respuesta a la pregunta que Albus siempre le hacía. Aquel _No lo sé_ significaba que algo estaba empezando a cambiar y quizás Daren se daba cuenta de lo que Albus realmente significaba algo para él.

—Voy a volver ya… —Albus se levantó del suelo y comenzó a vestirse.

—¿Ya te vas? —Daren seguía sentado en el suelo cigarrillo en mano—. ¿Por qué?

—He quedado con Rose y quiero darme una ducha antes…

Daren asintió cabizbajo.

—Adiós, Potter.

—Adiós, Harrelson.

Albus caminó a toda prisa para llegar a su habitación. Tuvo un largo camino hasta el castillo, bajó a las mazmorras y —atravesando la Sala Común de Slytherin— llegó a su habitación. Volvía a estar vacía, siempre lo estaba. Sus compañeros de habitación hacían vida completamente al margen de la suya y pocas veces coincidían fuera del horario nocturno o matinal.

Fue hasta su estantería y cogió papel y pluma.

Se estiró en la cama y empezó a escribir.

 _Hola Mamá,_

 _Te respondo a la carta de esta semana con una sonrisa, me hizo mucha ilusión que me escribieras. Yo también tengo ganas de pasar las vacaciones en casa, y tengo muchas ganas de que se acabe este semestre de locos. ¡Los exámenes van a acabar conmigo!_

 _Lily está genial. El otro día estuvimos desayunando juntos… (ella vino a mi mesa). Tiene muchas amigas, se mueven en manada por la escuela y son la alegría de los pasillos. Me pidió que te dijera que esta semana no podría escribirte porque McGonagall ha castigado a todos los de primero sin correo. Se ve que enviaron por lechuza una encantamiento de pringue a un chico de segundo y los han castigado a todos. (No sé si Lily tiene algo que ver con eso)._

 _Y dejando de banda todo este tema, me gustaría contarte algo… Quisiera que no dijeras nada a Papá por el momento y que esto quedará entre nosotros dos, ¿podría ser? ¡Gracias! Verás, tengo un amigo nuevo… Desde hace un mes o así que nos hemos comenzado a llevar muy bien, y me siento muy a gusto con él. Siento que nadie lo acepta y quisiera saber si realmente está tan mal como todo el mundo cree. Es Scorpius Malfoy._

 _Espero tu respuesta._

 _Te quiere, Albus._

Dejó volar la lechuza mientras oteaba el horizonte esperanzado por tener pronto una respuesta.

* * *

 **Cualquier pregunta al respecto, pueden dejar un review y les responderé encantada.**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo.**


	5. Chapter 5

—¿Estás con alguien? —le preguntó James a su amigo.

—¿Qué?

—Ya sabes… ¿Si sales con alguien?

Daren le miró y arqueó las cejas.

—¿Te estás declarando, Potter? —Daren le dio un trago a la botella—. Lo siento pero no eres mi tipo…

James rio.

—No, no… Ahora enserio —volvió a insistir—. ¿Sales con alguien?

Daren suspiró.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Quiero saberlo… Últimamente desapareces más de lo normal.

—No estoy con nadie.

—No te creo.

Continuaron bebiendo y escondiéndose tras una nube de espeso humo. Los dos amigos estaban sentados en un pequeño rincón de algún pasillo perdido del castillo. Se habían traído una gran cantidad de alcohol y tabaco muggle. Disfrutaban de una leve conversación y de las adicciones mundanas más soeces.

—Ahí que ver lo poco disimulados que sois… —Albus apareció al torcer la esquina del pasillo continuo. Se quedó parado frente a los dos chicos sentados en el suelo—. ¿Se puede saber que hacéis?

—Matar el tiempo —James subió la vista a su hermano y le sonrió—. ¿Nos acompañas?  
—Tengo cosas mejores que hacer… —contestó Albus rodando los ojos.

Nunca conseguiría librarse de su hermano. A todos lados a los que iba, James Potter le seguía. Había decidido salir a dar uno de sus paseos nocturnos, pero ni aún a altas horas de la madrugada, podía disfrutar de la soledad.

—¡Va, Al! Siéntate con nosotros y bebe algo… —insistió Daren.

Albus se sentó en el suelo frente a los dos chicos, formando un pequeño circulo con la bebida y el tabaco en medio. James cogió la botella, le dio un trago y se la tendió a su hermano. Albus la cogió y dio un sorbo. El licor bajo por su garganta, abrasándole. Hizo una mueca de angustia a la que Daren y James respondieron con risas y un _no sabe tr_ _a_ _gar_.

—No quiero saber de donde sacáis todo esto… —dijo Albus.

—No, no quieras saberlo…

Albus dejó influirse por Daren y James. Y aunque no eran sus dos personas favoritas en el mundo, pasó un buen rato. Quizás fue por el alcohol que poco a poco embaucaba su mente aturdiéndole los sentidos, pero Albus disfrutó de aquel rato con su hermano y Daren. Se dio cuenta de que Daren le miraba más de la cuenta —al menos cuando James estaba presente—. Sus ojos estaban algo enrojecidos, pero había un brillo especial en Daren que Albus pocas veces había visto.

—¿Sabes lo que James me ha preguntado antes? —dijo Daren a Albus, este negó ladeando la cabeza—. Qué si salgo con alguien…

Daren estaba completamente ebrio, supo Albus. Él jamás hubiera hecho un comentario así delante de nadie, jamás se hubiera arriesgado tanto.

—¿Enserio? —Albus rio, sin saber muy bien que decir—. ¿Y que le has contestado?

—Ha dicho que no —dijo James. El chico se inclinó demasiado hacía delante y podría haber caído de cara al suelo si no hubiera sido porqué el hombro de Daren le sirvió como apoyo—. Pero no le creo… Y quiero saber con quien está, no me da la gana que se acueste con nadie a mis espaldas.

—¡Qué gracioso! —dijo Daren con ironía y miró a Albus—. ¿Tu que crees? ¿Crees que estoy con alguien? —su voz sonaba ronca y estrepitosa. Estaba totalmente ebrio, pero sonaba sensual y peligroso de la misma forma que siempre, incluso un poco más. Albus sintió como se excitaba solo de verle.

Albus ladeó una sonrisa y continuó con el tonteo.

—Si…

—¡Ves! —exclamó James—. No soy el único que lo piensa…

—¡Cállate, James! Quiero saber porqué Albus cree que estoy alguien… ¿Me lo explicas?

—Porqué tienes un brillo inusual después de acostarte con él, porqué te pones rojo cuando le ves aparecer por el pasillo aunque no quieras admitirlo y porqué se que solo con tocarte se te pone dura —sentenció Albus con una cara de victoria.

James comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, mientras un bulto crecía en el pantalón de Daren —de la cual cosa James no se percató—.

Daren tuvo que contenerse mucho para no partirle la cara a Albus allí mismo por haber dicho aquello delante de James. Pero dado la cantidad que alcohol que había consumido, desistió y lo dejó pasar. Sabía que James no le daría importancia y que quedaría en una simple broma. Y en efecto, todo se quedó en eso, una broma.

Pronto estuvieron de camino a sus respectivas casas. James iba por delante. Llevaba el Mapa del Merodeador en la mano, vigilando atento a cualquier aviso de que Filch estuviera husmeando por allí. Daren y Albus caminaban tras él.

Habían aceptado acompañar a Albus hasta la primera planta, pero se habían resistido a bajar hasta las mazmorras. James se había negado rotundamente, declarando _y_ _o solo bajo a las mazmorras porqué tengo que ir a Pociones, que si no..._ Albus había rodado los ojos y había dejado el comentario en el aire.

James caminaba por delante cuando Daren se acercó demasiado a Albus.

—La próxima vez podrías contenerte con los comentarios, Al…

—No se ha dado cuenta… —objetó el Slytherin.

Daren volvió a acercarse a Albus, esta vez con segundas intenciones.

—¡Aparta! —Albus le empujó.

—¿Qué crees que haces?

—Estás borracho…

—¿Y? Tu también lo estás.

—No quiero que me toces cuando estás así…

Continuaron andando detrás de James y pronto llegaron a las escaleras que conducían a las mazmorras. Se despidieron de Albus y el chico se marchó escaleras abajo. Daren y James le miraban mientras descendía escalón tras escalón. Mirando a Albus, Daren no sabía bien lo que sentía. Quizás era por el exceso de alcohol —o quizás no— pero algo le decía que Albus era mucho más especial de lo que él creía. Hasta hacía un tiempo solo le veía como un lugar donde poder correrse a gusto, con la seguridad de que Albus no se lo diría a nadie. Pero ese sentimiento de comodidad que había encontrado en Albus, estaba empezando a convertirse en un instinto de protección que le obligaba a vigilar todos sus pasos. Porqué Albus era suyo y de nadie más.

James y él pusieron rumbo a la Torre de Gryffindor. Caminaron por los pasillos en silencio, siempre atentos al Mapa y con la Capa en la mano, alerta a cualquier visita inesperada.

Los recuerdos florecían en la mente de Daren, salpicándole como ácido en las entrañas. Recordaba cuando se acercó a Albus por primera vez. Fue una noche como esta, en la que el alcohol era dueño de sus acciones y su cuerpo de dejaba llevar por impulsos. Albus y él se habían quedado solos en James salir corriendo detrás de una chica para magrearse con ella en los pasillos. Estaban en un pasillo a oscuras, solos. El Mapa dejaba constancia de que no había nadie cerca. Daren sabía que algún día podría pasar, sabía que tarde o temprano sus verdaderas inclinaciones saldrían a la luz y que no lo podría evitar —por mucho que le costará aceptarlo—. Le gustan los chicos, le atraen los brazos fuertes, las espaldas anchas, las piernas musculosas, los glúteos duros y firmes. Le gusta los sombreados de la barba y las mandíbulas prominentes. Le gustan los pechos firmes de pectorales marcados, le gusta el tacto de esa piel caliente y sudorosa contra las yemas de sus dedos. No puede evitarlo y se odia por ello. Pero Albus le hacia sentir seguro, seguro de que él jamás revelaría su secreto. Porqué por encima de cualquier cosa era su amigo. Fue el año pasado, cuando Albus estaba en cuarto y él en quinto. Daren lo arrinconó en una esquina del castillo e hizo con él lo que quiso. Albus se dejó, suplicando más. Pero Daren siempre dejaba una cosa muy clara — _Esto es solo por diversión, Albus… Nada más_ —. Lo repetía cuando Albus se volvía pesado e insistía.

— _¿Ella te gusta?  
—¿Y a ti que te importa? —respondía Daren ante las reprimendas de Albus._

— _¿Te gusta más yo?_

— _Tu no me gustas, Albus… Lo que tu y yo hacemos es por diversión, nada más._

Daren estuvo saliendo con una chica durante un tiempo. Un tiempo en el que Albus tuvo que compartir a Daren con aquella chica de Gryffindor un año mayor. Todo el mundo sabía que ella y Daren estaban juntos, estuvo en boca de todo el mundo aquel nuevo romance. Pero nadie sabia a donde iba Daren las noches que no estaba con ella, nadie sabia que necesitaba a Albus como al respirar, aunque solo fuera por diversión.

Albus llegó a la Sala Común de Slytherin mucho antes de que Daren y James llegarán a la Torre de Gryffindor. El reloj de pared de la Sala Común marcaba las dos y media, Albus suspiró con resignación. Su hermano y Daren le habían entretenido más de la cuenta y le habían hecho beber. La Sala Común le daba vueltas y sentía como las nauseas se le acumulaban en la boca del estómago. Una bruma espesa nublaba sus ojos y tuvo que sujetarse a una de las columnas para no caer de bruces al suelo.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —la voz sonó ronca desde una de las mesas del fondo de la Sala. Albus la escuchó lejana y turbia dentro de su nebulosa atmósfera. Se giró y se encontró con Scorpius Malfoy.

—¡Hola, Scorpius!  
—¡Shhh! No chilles, Al —el chico se puso en pie y caminó hasta él—. ¿Estás borracho?

—¿Yo? ¡Noo!

—Si lo estás —Scorpius alzó las cejas—. Y mucho…

Albus se dispuso a dar un paso hacía algún lado, no estaba muy seguro de a donde quería ir. Pero, en solarse de la columna, los pies le fallaron y hubiera caído al suelo si Scorpius Malfoy no hubiera estado ahí para sujetarle. Pasó el brazo de Albus por sus hombros y dejó que se apoyara en él.

—Gracias…

—No hay de qué —dijo Scorpius—. Vamos, te llevaré a la cama...

Albus juró que se le enrojecieron las mejillas, pero no por meditación propia. Fue inevitable el gesto ante aquel comentario. La embriaguez de su mente le jugó una mala pasada y dio gracias a que Scorpius no le estaba mirando en ese momento. Se sintió culpable —en parte— por tomarse así la amabilidad de su nuevo amigo. _¿Amigo?_ Pensaba Albus mientras caminaba sustentado por la fuerza de Scorpius Malfoy.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo a estas horas tu solo? —preguntó Albus, girando el rostro hacía el de Scorpius, quedando muy cerca el uno del otro.

—Esperándote —Scorpius sonrió y le dedicó una cálida mirada.

—No… —dejó ir su voz ronca y melodiosa, sin creerse las palabras de Malfoy.

—Vale, no… —su sonrisa crecía por momentos mientras se acercaban a la habitación de Albus. No sabía como podía ver con tanta claridad el rosto del chico, a pesar de estar a oscuras y ver todo lo demás borroso y totalmente difuminado—. No podía dormir y estaba leyendo… ¿Y tu donde has estado?

—Que bien hueles —dijo Albus con la nariz entre el cuello y los mechones rubios de Scorpius.

—¿Eso es un cumplido, Potter?

—Más o menos… —Los ojos de Albus estaban entre abiertos, debatiéndose entre la realidad y el sueño. Intentando mantenerse despierto y mover los pies para poder andar.

—Cuidado delante de quien lo dices, podríamos meternos en problemas —dijo Scorpius siguiéndole el juego.

—Me gustan los problemas.

Entraron en la habitación. Sus compañeros dormían con las cortinas bajadas. So oían unos ronquidos de fondo y respiraciones profundas cuando se encaminaron hacía la cama de Albus. Scorpius le ayudó a subirse sobre el mullido colchón. El chico se acurrucó, abrazándose a la almohada y Scorpius le miró enternecido.

—¿Algo más, mi señor?

—Mmm… —ronroneaba Albus abrazado a la almohada—. Dame un beso de buenas noches.

—Estás muy borracho, Al…. —Scorpius le acarició el hombro con suavidad—. Duérmete —suspiró con resignación—. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches.

Scorpius salió de la habitación sin hacer ruido. Tenía un saber extraño en la boca y un fuerte nudo en el estómago, más parecido a un martilleo constante. Esa sensación desconocida perduró más de lo que le gustaría y se volvía más intensa a media que pasaban los días.

* * *

 **Cualquier pregunta al respecto, pueden dejar un review y les responderé encantada.**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo.**


	6. Chapter 6

Le gustaba verle volar.

Se había dado cuenta hacía poco, pero no lo importaba. Verle volar era todo un espectáculo. La escoba rompía el viento con una gracia etérea, su cuerpo se alineaba en perfección a la forma aerodinámica de vuelo y sus gráciles movimientos dejaban sin palabra a cualquiera que le mirara con la intensidad con lo que Albus lo hacía.

No frecuentaba los entrenamientos de Quidditch, pero no dudó ni por un segundo aceptar la invitación de Scorpius de venir a verle.

— _Ven a verme entrenar, Al… Luego me cambió y damos un paseo._

— _Vale —fue lo único que Albus fue capaz de decir ante su propuesta._

Se había traído algunos deberes por acabar. Era sábado por la tarde y el equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin entrenaba en el campo. Albus hacía algunos ejercicios —sin prestar mucha atención a lo que escribía en el cuaderno— dando mucho más protagonismo a Scorpius Malfoy y su manera de montar en escoba. Sutil, delicado, ligero. Le hubiera gustado darse cuenta antes de todas esas cosas, pero nunca había estado muy pendiente de los partidos. Siempre se había distraído con cualquier cosa mientras los jugadores surcaban el cielo de punta a punta del campo de Quidditch. Pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado y es que Scorpius y él se habían vuelto inseparables. Ya no reducían su contacto a la biblioteca, sino que lo exteriorizaban y expandían por toda la escuela. Se había estado rumoreando durante toda le semana entre los alumnos más chismosos.

— _¿Lo has oído? Albus Potter y Malfoy son amigos…_

El rumor se había vuelto viral. Todo el mundo hablaba de ellos y no tardaron en verificar las habladurías. Eran amigos, caminaban juntos por los pasillos, se acompañaban a clase, comían uno al lado del otro, se reían juntos, pasaban largos rato de estudio en la biblioteca, hablaban hasta altas horas de la noche en la Sala Común.

—¡Malfoy, a la derecha! —gritaba el capitán del equipo.

Albus levantó la vista y vio como Scorpius volaba hasta el lateral derecho y atrapaba la Quaffle sin miramientos. Giró con la escoba hacía los aros y la lanzó con vigor haciendo que la pelota atravesara uno de ellos. Un juego limpio y veloz.

Entonces Malfoy miró hacía las gradas y Albus no supo distinguir bien a donde miraba. No supo si sus ojos se clavaban en él o en cualquier otra persona que hubiera a su alrededor. Decenas de chicas que se concentraban para ver los entrenamientos comentaban la última jugada de Scorpius y alababan sus musculosos brazos, perdían el aliento por su fuerte espalda y se volvían locas por su cabello rubio volando al viento. _Patético,_ pensaba Albus con aversión.

—¿Desde cuando te gusta el Quidditch, Albus? —Rose había aparecido de repente y se había puesto frente a él, tapándole la visión del campo en el cual Albus estaba tan concentrado. El tono de voz de su prima tenía un punto picarón.

—Hola, Rose —saludó Albus—. Yo también me alegro de verte…

La chica se sentó a su lado y dirigió su mirada hacía los cielos del campo.

—Creo que nunca te había visto en un entrenamiento de Quidditch.

—Será porqué nunca he estado en uno antes —respondió Albus.

—¿Y que te trae por aquí?

—Podría preguntarte lo mismo, querida prima —decía Albus con una sonrisa—. ¿Qué trae a la buscadora de Gryffindor por el entrenamiento de Slytherin?

—Me gusta ver entrenar al equipo con el que me tengo que enfrentar en el próximo partido…

—¿Cuándo es?

—En febrero… —Rose le dedicó una mirada inquisitoria—. No me cambies de tema… ¿Qué demonios haces aquí, Al?

Albus suspiró con resignación.

—Scorpius me pidió que viniera a verle jugar…

Rose sonrió.

—¿Enserio? ¡Que tierno!

—¡No! No sé de que se trata, Rose… Pero definitivamente no es tierno —concluyó.

—Ya…

—Te odio —dijo conteniendo una sonrisa.

Los dos se quedaron mirando el entrenamiento mientras charlaban. Al parecer, su amistad con Malfoy se había vuelto la comidilla de la escuela. Rose contó los últimos avances sobre los rumores que habían despertado y el ataque de histeria que tiene James cada vez que oye el dichoso rumor. Se reían a carcajadas solo de pensarlo, hacer enfurecer a su hermano podría convertirse en su pasatiempo favorito. Se concentró tanto en su conversación con Rose que no se dio cuenta de que el entrenamiento había acabado y que los jugadores se marcharon hacía los vestuarios.

—Te lo digo yo, tu hermano tiene un problema y de los grandes—decía Rose—. No sé como puedes aguantar estar tanto tiempo con él.

Albus ruedó los ojos.

—Yo tampoco lo sé.

—¿Interrumpo? —Scorpius apareció desde las gradas superiores, haciéndose oír con sus inconfundible voz.

En girarse, Albus le miró de arriba a abajo. Tenía el pelo húmedo recién lavado y la cara enrojecida del esfuerzo durante el entrenamiento. Llevaba la ropa del fin de semana, unos tejanos y un jersey de lana grisáceo. Sonrió con la misma intensidad de siempre y su sola presencia deslumbró los ojos de Albus.

—Hola, Malfoy —dice Rose.

Albus no distinguió si en su rostro había una sonrisa o una mueca y decidió dejarlo pasar.

—Weasley —dijo Scorpius a modo saludo mientras se acercaba a Albus.

Al chico le gustaría que su prima y su nuevo amigo pudiera congeniar de la misma manera que lo hacen ellos. Y esta seguro de que si dejaran todos esos prejuicios a un lado, podrían llevarse bien. Pero el maldito complejo de superioridad por el que se caracterizan todas las personas que envuelven a Albus, impide que puedan mantener cualquier contacto entre ellos.

—¿Vienes con nosotros, Weasley?

—No, no.. Solo estaba de paso —dijo con una media sonrisa—. He venido a saludar a Albus y ya me iba.

—Vale… Pues, ¿nos vamos? —preguntó Scorpius mirando a Albus.

El chico recogió sus cosas, metiendo los cuadernos en la mochila y colgándosela al hombro. Se despidió de Rose con un suave beso en la mejilla e intercambiaron una mirada cómplice que dijo más que cualquier conversación verbal que pudieran tener.

Albus y Scorpius salieron del campo poco después de que Rose se marchara. Caminaron hacía los claros verdes uno al lado del otro. El clima invernal acechaba aquella tarde de mediados de diciembre, el viento hacía bailar la bufanda de Albus con el frío aire que surcaba la ladera de los exteriores del castillo. Charlaban animados, impidiendo que el frío se calara en sus huesos a gracias sus carcajadas. Vibrantes y sonoras carcajadas que inundaban el ambiente de una cálida sensación, cordial y afectuosa.

—¿Con ganas de volver a casa, Potter?

Albus le miró y alzó las cejas.

—¿Es una pregunta con trampa? —ironizó Albus.

—No —Scorpius sonrió incómodo.

Albus dejó ir un suspiro.

—Quiero volver a casa, pero no sé si estoy preparado para enfrentarme a ellos…

—¿Por qué has de enfrentarte a ellos?

—Puede que no encaje.

El cielo gris y la gélida brisa proclamaba advertencias de lluvia. Los dos chicos caminaron hacía el castillo, aminorando el frío con suaves risas y cálidas sonrisas. Scorpius se dio cuenta de que a Albus no le gustaba hablar de su familia, así que dejó el tema a un lado. No parecía satisfecho con la idea de llevar un apellido como el que llevaba, y Scorpius no podía evitar entenderle con absoluta certeza.

—Confieso… Lo odio —dijo Scorpius—… ¡Lo odio completamente!

—¿El qué?

—El pastel de chocolate.

Albus soltó una suave carcajada.

—¿A que viene eso?

—Todo el mundo adora el pastel chocolate, todo el mundo adora el chocolate —decía Scorpius con alevosía—. ¡Yo lo odio! Se te queda entre los dientes y hace que tenga dolor de estómago el resto del día… Es lo peor.

Albus le dio un suave golpecito en el hombro que le hizo tambalearse. Caminaban en dirección al castillo.

—A veces estamos en desacuerdo con las cosas que a los demás le gustan… —dijo Scorpius como conclusión—. No por eso somos peores o dejamos de encajar —le guiñó un ojo—. En Hogwarts el chocolate está terriblemente sobrevalorado, pero a nadie le importa realmente si no comes pastel de chocolate durante el postre…

—¿Es la primera metáfora que haces con el chocolate o tienes más bajo la manga? —bromeó Albus.

Scorpius sonrió satisfecho.

Caminaron hasta el castillo. Scorpius bajó a la habitación a dejar la escoba y la ropa de Quidditch. Albus le acompañó y estuvieron sentados en la Sala Común durante un rato. Dejaron que el día pasara, estaban seguros de que estando en su mutua compañía disfrutaban mucho más que con cualquier otra persona. Sentados sobre los sofás de cuero negro jugaban al ajedrez mágico de Scorpius. Una simple frase como _¿Echamos una partida?_ Fue lo único que necesitaron para acomodarse y sentarse a pasar la mayor parte de la tarde. Los alumnos iban y venían a su alrededor. No se dieron cuenta de que habían jugado más de una partida y que el día se había consumido con una rapidez inigualable.

—Creo que ya está bien por hoy… —Albus estiró los brazos y bostezó sin pudor—. Tendríamos que ir subiendo al Comedor para la cena, ¿no crees?

Durante la cena estuvieron la mayor parte del tiempo juntos. Se habían cambiado de sitio con unos Slytherin más o menos simpáticos, que no les importó moverse hacía la derecha con tal de que Albus tuviera un lugar frente a Scorpius y sus amigos. Albus no había tenido muchos problemas por dejar de lado a sus respectivos compañeros en la mesa de Slytherin. No tenía ningún amigo que mereciera correr ese riesgo. Se había encontrado con él en el momento preciso, habían coincidido cuando más lo necesitaba. Albus no tenía amigos de su casa, no tenía ningún tipo de relación más allá de la que compartía con los miembros de su familia que estudiaban en Hogwarts. Y Scorpius simbolizaba la aceptación propia y la autonomía que Albus necesitaba para demostrarse que él puede ser alguien totalmente al margen de su apellido, de su hermano y de todo lo que conlleva ser el hijo del gran Harry Potter.

—Oye… —Scorpius se llevó un trozo de carne a la boca—. No me has contado porqué llegaste a las dos de la mañana, solo y terriblemente borracho.

Albus se sonrojó, recordando a medias la conversación que mantuvo con Scorpius.

—Estuve por ahí…

—¿Por ahí, eh? —Scorpius alzó las cejas—. ¿Estuviste con tu hermano y sus dos mascotas, verdad?  
Albus asintió.

—Con James y Daren…

—¿Qué le pasa a ese Harrelson? ¿Tiene algún problema contigo o algo? Siempre parece tan enfadado cuando te mira, como irritado.

Albus escupió el agua que estaba bebiendo mientras Scorpius hablaba. Salpicó a su plato y todo lo que estaba cerca de él. Scorpius no pudo evitar reírse por la expresión que se dibujaba en el rostro de su amigo.

—Daren… —más risas— Daren es… es complicado.

—¿Complicado en el sentido, es un idiota, cabezón, arrogante que vigila mis pasos porqué James Potter, su dueño y señor, le ordena que controle allá donde voy? ¿O en el sentido de… Tenemos unas relación amorosa que llevamos en secreto y es complicado porqué el no me entiende? —Scorpius reía mientras pensaba en su astuta broma, pero la broma se había vuelto más real de lo que le hubiera gustado. Albus se puso pálido y Scorpius lo notó enseguida.

Albus enrojeció un poco más —si es que eso era posible—. Sus mejillas le hacían jugar una mala pasada cuando se encontraba en situaciones embarazosas. Debió heredar ese gen de los Weasley, porqué si no no entiende de donde sale tanto sonrojo. El es sereno y calmado, no le gusta meterse en líos y estar castigado. Prefiere comportarse bien y pasar desapercibido, eso es lo que ha estado haciendo siempre y lo único que sabe hacer bien. No se altera con facilidad y prefiere dejar las aventuras y las experiencias fuertes a su hermano y a su prima. Pero aveces —solo aveces— cuando el sentimiento es tan fuerte que le asfixia, cuando la emoción es tan incontenible que arde, le gustaría poder gritar, desearía saltar, correr, brincar y chillar a los cuatro vientos todo lo que guarda. En esos momentos sus mejillas se vuelven rojas y duele, duele muy dentro, donde nada más duele. Ese secreto, ese tesoro guardado que tanto ansía liberar y dejarlo ir. ¡Dios como le gustaría que dejará de ser un secreto! Un secreto oscuro, dañino y tóxico que lo único que le causa es dolor y más dolor.

Scorpius le miró y leyó su mente.

—Es complicado —repitió Albus, aturdido y sin saber bien que decir—. Muy complicado.

—Ya…

Acabaron el primer y el segundo en silencio. En alguna ocasión, Scorpius comentaba algo con sus amigos sentados a su lado, pero Albus prefirió no participar y mantener la mirada fija en el plato. No levantó la vista hasta que llegó el postre y un gran pastel de chocolate apareció ante ellos.

—¿Un trozo de pastel? —Scorpius partía un trozo mientras hablaba con una sonrisa y un tono amable— ¿Sabes qué, Albus Potter? —Albus levantó la vista y le miró—. Me gusta tanto este pastel como encajar y tener los mismos gustos que todo el mundo… Y puedo asegurarte que… ¡Odio el pastel de chocolate!

Albus sabía que si sonreía un poco más se le desencajarían los labios. Su sonrisa era sincera, amble y tan necesaria como la que él despertó en Scorpius. Ambos sonreían sintiendo una intensa incertidumbre por entender que era lo que ardía en sus pechos. Ninguno lo supo, pero prefirieron dejarlo pasar y disfrutar de aquel cálido instante, noble e inocente. Un instante lleno de magia.


	7. Chapter 7

Los Slytherin se caracterizan por ser ambiciosos, inteligentes y astutos. Lideres fuertes, orientados hacía los logros y con un instinto premeditado hacía la gloriosa victoria. Orgullos, con ingenió y determinación que ansían conseguir lo que nadie ha conseguido. Preparados para la acción y el peligro, con instintos de supervivencia, osados e intrépidos.

— _¿Y entonces, qué demonios hago yo en Slytherin?_ —se preguntó Albus cuando el profesor Binns explicó en primer curso la creación de las cuatro casas de Hogwarts y sus fundadores.

Nunca había entendido porqué el Sombrero Seleccionador le había puesto en la casa de los ambiciosos, inteligentes y astutos, pues Albus no se atribuía ninguno de los tres adjetivos que caracterizaban a la casa en cuestión. Tampoco tenía fama de líder fuerte y jamás había conseguido grandes logros, más allá de aprobar los exámenes con notas mediocres a base de mucho esfuerzo previo, malgastando tardes y tardes estudiando en la biblioteca. ¿Podía eso considerarse determinación y ansías por conseguir la victoria? — _No_ — se respondía a si mismo con resignación. Quizás fue la osadía el porqué de la selección en Slytherin, por demostrar que él no es igual que su familia y su afán por el peligro a enfrentarse a ellos. El instinto de supervivencia que se le atribuye demostrado en su autonomista al margen del apellido Potter. Quizás fue por eso.

Quería a su familia, la adoraba. Pero jamás estaría a la altura de las expectativas, jamás sería suficientemente bueno como para tener ese apellido y formar parte de ellos, jamás sería James. Y Albus vivía atormentado por ello. Puede que fueran invenciones de su paranoica mente o delirios alimentados por su —usualmente— baja autoestima. Pero Albus sabía que existían esas odiosas comparaciones entre ellos, había crecido escuchándolas, había visto como se expandían entre los alumnos de Hogwarts y le perseguían año tras año.

—Hola, hermanito… —James le sonreía radiante.

Albus estaba en la biblioteca, sentado en la mesa que más frecuentaba. Esperaba a Scorpius cuando James apareció frente a él.

—¿Qué haces aquí?  
—He venido a verte…

—¿Desde cuando sabes que hay una biblioteca en Hogwarts? Creo que nunca te he visto por aquí antes…

—Bueno, está bien probar cosas nuevas de vez en cuando ¿no?

—Supongo —respondió Albus volviendo la mirada al cuaderno en el que estaba escribiendo.

James se sentó en la silla de enfrente, en el sitio que solía ocupar Scorpius todas las tardes.

—¿Has venido por algo en especial?

—Para pasar un rato con mi amado hermano… ¿A caso estás tan ocupado que no puedes ni dedicarme una mirada? —Albus seguía escribiendo en su cuaderno—. ¡Oh vamos, Al! Mañana volvemos a casa, no hay clases… ¿Qué demonios se supone que estás escribiendo?

Albus desistió a la insistencia de su hermano y le miró.

—Si, James… Dime.

—¡Silencio, por favor! —exclamó la bibliotecaria, causando más ruido del que ellos habían estado provocando.

—Mamá me escribió hace un par de días… —dijo James—. Me dijo que la Abuela ya tiene media cena de Navidad preparada ¿Te lo puedes crees? ¡Quedan dos días! Será genial, ¿verdad?

—Supongo… A mi también me escribió. Me dijo que te vigilará, que evitará todos los líos posibles y que te dijera que Papá sabe que le has robado la Capa y el Mapa.

—Genial —ironizó James.

—¿Lily ha hecho sus maletas?

—Sí. Y se ha ofrecido encantada a hacerme las mías…

—¿Ofrecido? ¿Lily?

—Sí —declaró James.

—¿Qué le dabas tu a cambio?

—Prometí obsequiarla con la mayor variedad de chocolates y caramelos de Honey Ducks.

Albus rodó los ojos mientras James se distrajo con uno de los libros que Albus tenía sobre la mesa.

—¿Y ese libro?  
—Me lo han prestado.

—¿Quién? —James lo cogió y lo abrió por la primera página. Se encontró con aquel nombre escrito en tan delicada caligrafía. _Draco Malfoy_ —. ¡¿Enserio? Es decir, no sólo te haces su amigo, sino que te presta cosas de su padre… Increíble.

—¿Tienes algún problema?

—Muchos, la verdad… La mayoría se deben a tu inocencia.

—Me da igual lo que pienses, James.

—Es el libro de Draco Malfoy. ¡De Draco Malfoy, Al! ¡Un maldito Mortífago!

Albus sabía que la única manera de calmar a su hermano sería dándole la razón. Siempre había sido así.

Siendo niños, cuando Albus cumplía años y recibía regalos por parte de su familia y amigos, James se ponía celoso. Sus padres, con tal de apaciguar la rabia de aquel príncipe destronado, le compraban otro regalo a James.

Cuando Albus tenía un juguete nuevo, su hermano insistía en que se lo dejará para jugar con él y con tal de que le dejará en paz o no le amenazará con romperle otros juguetes, desistía y se lo daba.

Albus conocía a James, sabía como tratarle y adormecer ese ego arrogante que le caracteriza. Esa naturaleza narcisista y petulante. Ese carácter interesado y presuntuoso que le convierte en una persona tan egocéntrica como él mismo. La única manera era decirle lo que quería oír, por mucho que doliera, aunque fuera una mentira, hacerlo era la única forma de conseguir que James le dejara tranquilo.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga, eh?  
—Joder, Al… Que se acabe toda esta mierda. ¿A qué viene esta repentina obsesión por él? ¿Desde cuando y porqué? No lo necesitas. Me tienes a mi, a Rose, a Daren y a Lance… ¿Para que necesitas un amigo como Malfoy? A demás, has dejado que todo el mundo murmure. Hay rumores sobre vosotros circulando por todo el castillo.

—¿Así que ese es el problema, lo que piensen los demás? Muy bien, como quieras… —Albus se levantó de la silla, cogió el libro que Scorpius le había prestado y miró a su hermano. Alzó la voz para decir aquellas últimas palabras—. De todos modos, Malfoy me da igual. Es bueno en calse y me ayudó con los deberes. Solo es eso, me aprovechó de él para los deberes. No es mi amigo y no dejaría que lo fuese porqué es un Malfoy… ¡Joder! ¿Por qué iba a ser amigo de Malfoy?

Nunca mentir le había dolido tanto.

Ahí, muy adentro.

Donde nada más duele.

Solo él.

—¿Hablás en serio?

—Sí, James — _que ingenuo eres, hermano_ —. Sólo era por los deberes, nada más. Le devolveré este maldito libro y se acabará todo.

—Vale.

—¿Contento?

—Sí, bastante —James esbozó una sonrisa.

Albus quiso hechizarle la cara para que no pudiera sonreír así nunca más. Y menos a costa de aquellas palabras de despreció, odio y humillación que había pronunciado contra Malfoy.

—Eres un tremendo gilipollas, ¿lo sabías? De veras, James que no entiendo como puedes ser así…

—¿Qué he hecho ahora?  
—Nada —Albus estaba realmente dolido—. Nada, James… Tu nunca haces nada.

—¿Al…? —le llamó mientras Albus salía de la biblioteca a grandes zancadas—. ¡ALBUS!  
—¡Shhhhhh!

—Vale, vale —James se levantó y fue hasta la puerta— ¡Qué asco la biblioteca!

Albus había bajado a las mazmorras con la única intención de perder de vista a James, sabiendo que ese era el único lugar en el que no le encontraría. Estaba acabando los deberes en la Sala Común, preguntándose por Scorpius y lo extraño que era que no hubiera aparecido en la biblioteca aquella tarde. Pensó que quizás había aprovechado la última tarde antes de vacaciones para estar con sus amigos o entrenar al Quidditch. De todos modos, era raro que no hubiera aparecido para explicarle su ausencia. Pero Albus lo dejó pasar y decidió seguir el curso de su rutina.

Antes de cenar fue a hacer la maleta y de camino a la habitación se encontró con él. El pasillo de las habitaciones de los chicos era oscuro. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un color intermedio entre el verde más oscuro y el negro más intenso.

Fue la primera vez que Albus vio oscuridad en los ojos de Scorpius. Triste y apagado, su rostro hacía juego con las paredes.

—Hey —saludó Albus con una sonrisa.

Malfoy siguió caminando, pasando por su lado e ignorando las palabras de Albus.

—Scorpius… —Albus se giró y le siguió pasillo a través—. Scorpius… ¿qué pasa?

—Nada.

—Oye, ¿qué pasa? Dímelo.

Scorpius se paró y le miró. Había rabia en su mirada, parecía roto.

—¿Porqué iba a importarte lo que me pasará?

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Mira, Albus… Esto has ido una locura, ¿vale? Tu y yo no podemos ser amigos… ¿Un Malfoy y un Potter? ¿En que locura nos hemos metido?

—¿Qué dices?  
—Lo que oyes —dijo seco y conciso—. Y quiero que me devuelvas el libro de mi padre.

—¿Esto es por James, verdad? ¿Nos has escuchado en la biblioteca? ¿A que sí?

—Me importáis una mierda el imbécil de tu hermano y tu. Así que quiero que te quede muy claro, Potter —Albus no podía creer lo que oía—. No te acerques a mi.

La oscuridad del pasillo asfixió a Albus en escuchar aquellas palabras, ver como Scorpius se daba media vuelta y se marchaba . Aquel era el único amigo que había hecho por si mismo. Ni James, ni Rose, ni Daren le habían ayudado. Él sólo había sido capaz de hacer que alguien se interesara por él, más allá de ser Albus Potter —hermano de James Sirius, el querido cazador de Gryffindor, alabado y admirado por toda la sección femenina de Hogwarts, un estudiante ejemplar que no necesitaba abrir los libros para aprobar y no necesitaba levantar faldas para que cualquiera le abriera las piernas. ¡Qué gran ejemplo a seguir! Don popular, hijo perfecto y alumno predilecto—. Sólo Albus sabe como es en realidad. Sólo Albus conoce sus miedos y debilidades. Sólo Albus.

No supo porqué, pero sentía que James lo había hecho a cosa hecha. Que le había hecho decir aquello en el momento preciso a sabiendas de que Scorpius le estaría escuchando. Sabiendo que Scorpius se enfadaría con él y toda aquella extraña amistad —aquel cálido afecto— se acabará.

Y Albus se hacía pequeñito, encogía y se asfixiaba. Se preguntaba porqué aquel pasillo era tan oscuro, porqué no había luz, porqué los colores no eran más cálidos. ¡Y porqué tenía que ser un condenado Slytherin! Todo hubiera sido más fácil si ahora estuviera en Gryffindor, si las paredes fueran rojas y doradas, si hubiera luz, si fuera uno de ellos. ¡Todo sería tan sencillo!

Fue hasta su habitación y comenzó a hacer la maleta. Mañana salía el tren, volvería casa por Navidad y le dolía dejar las cosas así con Scorpius, le dolía el pensar como debía sentirse él después de lo que posiblemente había oído.

—¡Maldito cabrón! —Albus golpeó el baúl pensando en su hermano.

Le gustaría darle, pero más fuerte.

—¡¿Al?! —gritaba una vocecita al otro lado de la puerta—. ¡¿Albus?!

En abrirla se encontró con la radiante sonrisa de Lily, tan vivaz y alegre como siempre.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo has entrado?

—James tiene un pergamino con una lista completa de todas las contraseñas de todas las casa —decía Lily—. Y sin el uniforme nadie sabe que vengo de Gryffindor —sonrió con más intensidad y entró en la habitación, tomándose la libertad de sentarse en la cama de Albus. Los pies le colgaban mientras examinaba la estancia con sus enormes ojos verdes.

Albus volvió la atención al baúl. Lo colocó bien y lo abrió.

—¿A qué debo tu visita? —dijo con fastidió.

—Estaba cansada de hacerle la maleta a James y quería verte…

—No estoy de humor.

—Eres un borde —le reprochó Lily.

—James es idiota.

—¿Eso es novedad? ¿Qué ha hecho esta vez?  
Lily Luna Potter era la única razón por la que Albus no había perdido la esperanza con el legado que sus padres habían dejado como hijos. Si alguno de ellos merecía el respeto de ser hijo del Gran Harry Potter esa era Lily.

—Ha hecho que Scorpius se enfade conmigo…

—¿Cómo?

Albus le explicó lo sucedido en la biblioteca y las conclusiones a las que había llegado después de su conversación con Malfoy.

—¿Por qué actúa así? —se preguntaba Lily—. Scorpius es tu amigo, debería estar feliz por ti.

—Ya…

—Albus —Lily se puso en pie y camino hasta su hermano. El chico estaba sentado en el suelo frente al baúl vació—. No dejes que James escoja a tus amigos —decía con un tono infantil que rozaba la más adulta de las conclusiones—. Si Scorpius y tu os lleváis bien no debes dejar que nadie se interponga… Y menos el cabeza-corcho de nuestro hermano. ¿A quién le importa que tu y Malfoy seáis amigos? A nadie, Al… A nadie.

Lily Luna Potter, señores.

Albus no podía adorar más a su hermana.

—Vamos… —dijo la niña, cogiendo unas camisetas del suelo—. Te ayudaré con el baúl.

Pasaron la tarde juntos. Lily ayudó a Albus a hacer la maleta y también le organizó el armario. Estuvieron hablando sobre lo que le había parecido a Lily el primer semestre. Le habló a Albus sobre las asignaturas que más odiaba y los profesores que le habían caído bien. Hablaron de Hugo y las tres asignaturas que había suspendido, del regalo conjunto que le iban a hacer a sus padres, de las ganas que tienen de ver a los Abuelos y al primo Teddy.

— _Y_ _a todos los demás,_ _claro… P_ _ero a Teddy en especial_ —remarcó Lily—.

En acabar, subieron juntos al Gran Comedor. Lily le dio un suave besó en la mejilla y se marchó hacía la mesa de Gryffindor. Un grupo de niñas de primero la esperaban con una sonrisa.

Albus caminó hasta su mesa, evitó la mirada de Daren —con el que no se había visto en tres días— y se sentó en su habitual sitio en la mesa de Slytherin.

Scoprius ni si quiera le miró y Albus nunca se había sentido tan solo.

 **Os debo a todos una disculpa. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que publiqué? Dios, hace demasiado que ya ni me acuerdo cuanto… Lo siento mucho. Mi vida a sido un caos últimamente, estoy empezando a creer que nunca dejará de serlo. Este capítulo lo tengo escrito desde hace mucho tiempo, pero por falta de tiempo, no he podido corregirlo y decidirme a publicarlo hasta ahora. Espero que haya merecido la pena la ardua espera jeje.**

 **¡Hablemos de lo que ha pasado! Mmm… Si algo odio de los hombres, es que no escuchan lo que se les dice. Me quejaría también de su orgullo y terquedad, pero yo tengo mucho, así que no voy a criticarles demasiado por ello. Scorpius no ha escuchado a Albus y ese ha sido su principal problema. No lo odien demasiado por ello, todos nos equivocamos en ciertos momentos.**

 **Algunos me han expresado con ahínco su especial odio hacía Daren. Es evidente que no es el claro ejemplo de bondad. Pero no es tan malo como parece. Daren es alguien que no consigue sentirse bien consigo mismo y eso provoca cierto daño a quien le rodean, en especial a Albus. Él es la persona que materializa los miedos de Daren. Albus es el gran miedo de Daren, de lo que se siente más atormentado. Pero Albus (y lo que representa) forma parte de él, de su naturaleza. Es un personaje, a mi parecer, que tiene mucho más fondo del que parece. No quiero que os quedéis con lo exterior, con sus palabras y actos… Buscad una razón, algo que de motivos (no digo que sean justificables) a su manera de afrontar las cosas. Daren se esconde de lo que es y Albus se lo recuerda cada noche.**

 **De la misma forma que habéis hablado sobre Daren en los comentarios, también me habéis hablado de Albus y su masoquismo (como alguien dijo). Totalmente de acuerdo, Albus es un masoquista de sentimientos. Le gusta sufrir, le gusta ser la víctima. Es una persona imperfecta, como todos nosotros. De una manera u otra, Albus se ha visto sumergido en una relación toxica de la cual no puede salir. Porque no puede o porque NO QUIERE. Daren y él eran amigos antes de que llegaran a algo más y eso hace muy difícil el poder salir de una situación así.**

 **Quiero que esta historia se vaya desarrollando poco a poco y que los personajes se vayan conociendo a medida que avance. Unos gustaran menos que otros, algunos dejaran la historia a medias y otros se quedaran hasta el final. Todo el mundo es bienvenido y recibido con los brazos abiertos.**

 **Bueno, me dejo de rollos. Espero tener el próximo capítulo listo para colgarlo la semana que viene. ¿Recordáis cuando publicaba semana tras semana? Ai, cuanto tiempo a pasado… En fin.**

 ** **Cualquier pregunta al respecto, pueden dejar un review y les responderé encantada.****

 ** **Nos vemos en el próximo.****


	8. Chapter 8

Scorpius caminaba hacía la biblioteca cuando vio a James Potter caminando unos pasos por delante. James entró y fue a sentarse frente a Albus —en aquel lugar donde ellos pasaban todas las tardes juntos—. Malfoy se acercó hasta quedar a una distancia prudente y se escondió tras una estantería que quedaba lo suficientemente carca para poder oír lo que decían. La conversación ya había comenzado cuando Scorpius escuchó a Albus y a James hablar.

— _Es el libro de Draco Malfoy. ¡De Draco Malfoy, Al! ¡Un maldito Mortífago!_

— _¿Y qué quieres que haga, eh?_

Scorpius estaba tan acostumbrado a todo aquello que —en parte— el dolor ya no era tan intenso. Que llamaran _Mortífago_ a su padre, o incluso a él mismo, se convirtió en el pasa tiempo favorito de James y sus secuaces durante los primer años en la escuela. Admite que en un principio esas palabras eran duras de soportar. Le dolía que hablaran de su padre cuando ni si quiera le conocían. Para Scorpius no había indicios de _Mortífago_ en su padre, si alguna vez lo había sido ya no quedaba nada de eso en él. La única prueba que Scorpius había tenido había sido la marca tenebrosa tatuada en el antebrazo de su padre. Marca que pocas veces había visto.

— … _De todos modos, Malfoy me da igual. Es bueno en c_ _las_ _e y me ayudó con los deberes. Solo es eso, me aprovechó de él para los deberes. No es mi amigo y no dejaría que lo fuese porqué es un Malfoy.. ¡Joder! ¿Por qué iba a ser amigo de Malfoy?_

No quiso seguir escuchando. Se negó a escuchar nada más de lo que saliera por la boca de aquel mentiroso. Mentiroso, no había otra palabra para describir lo que Albus era. Mentiroso, interesado, falsa, egoísta, embustero, hipócrita. Un Potter. ¿Cómo podía haber caído en las mentira de Albus Potter? ¿Cómo podía haberse dejado engañar? ¡Iluso! Se había creído las palabras de alguien que solo había querido aprovecharse de él.

Salió corriendo de la biblioteca y fue directo al campo de Quidditch.

Se sentía traicionado, humillado. Bastante había hecho James en un pasado —y presente— para que ahora su hermanito se riera de él de esa manera y con ese descaro tan característico en ellos. La traición quemaba bajo la piel. Ardía.

Llegó hasta el campo y, cogiendo la escoba del armario, alzó el vuelo con dirección a ningún sitio. Voló tan alto como pudo, sin mirar abajo, sin apenas parpadear. Recordó como habían sonado aquellas palabras y cada vez que lo hacía, dolía y ardía con más intensidad. Habían sonado tanta convicción que no existió lugar para la duda en Scorpius, la pesadilla era real. Era como volver al pasado, volver a sus primeros años.

Pensar en Albus le dolía, en su sonrisa, en su voz, en su pelo negro alborotado, en ese pequeño hueco en la mejilla derecha cuando ríe, en esa manera tan suya de mirarle y arrebatarle el aliento, en como hacía todo posible por verle sonreír, en como le separaba cada tarde desesperado por no saber hacer los deberes, en sus ojos. Voló más alto y pensó en como dolía no poder volver a confiar en aquellos ojos, tan verdes como el emblema de la casa que compartían.

Era tan injusto. ¿Qué había hecho Scorpius para merecer esto? ¿Qué había hecho en esta vida para cargar con el peso de ese apellido? La respuesta llegó sola al ver las cicatrices sobre la piedra del castillo. Piedras de diferente color que reconstruían lo que una vez fue destruido. Aquella guerra, aquella maldita guerra que aún castigaba a su familia. Y le castigaba a él.

Surcaba el cielo, buscaba olvidarse de las palabras de Albus. Quería olvidar aquellos dos últimos meses con él, dejar que las cosas volverán a ser como eran antes de que aquella absurda amistada comenzara. Había sido una tontería. Algo absurdo. Puede que Albus hubiera despertado algo que no entendía, algo que provocaba una furia más intensa al ser traiciono. Quizás si hubiera sido otra persona la que se hubiera aprovechado de él por los deberes no le hubiera dolido tanto como le duele Albus. Pero Potter había despertado en él, algo que Malfoy no llegaba a entender.

Poco a poco fue bajando el vuelo. Descendía con suavidad, saboreando esas últimas brisas de la tarde.

Sólo quería estar solo y olvidarse de todo.

Volvió a dejar la escoba en el armario y se encaminó hacía su habitación. Se dio una ducha y decidió salir a buscar a sus amigos antes de cenar.

Dentro, muy adentro aquel fuego seguía ardiendo y dolía como solo Albus dolía. Dolor por una traición meditada y vulgar. Y que, sin embargo, solía más que cualquier cosa.

Aquel fue el peor momento para encontrarse a Albus. Ese escuro pasillo que se volvía más lúgubre a medida que las palabras fluían.

— _Así que quiero que te quede muy caro, Potter… —_ dijo Scorpius mientras sentía el sabor amargo de la traición— _. No te acerques a mi._

Y se marchó, sin pararse a oír las palabras de insistencia y súplica que Albus emitía.

Arde, Scorpius está ardiendo.

La rabia.

La cólera.

El dolor.

En la Sala Común no encontró a nadie que le pudiera dar consuelo por lo ocurrido. Salió de allí y volvió a bagar sin rumbo. La idea de buscar a sus amigos se volvió un pensamiento fugaz que se desvaneció como el humo, pues prefería estar solo. Herró durante un tiempo por el castillo, sus pasos le llevaron hasta los pisos superiores. Los alumnos tenían esa tarde libre y supo que no pasaría nada si le vieran merodeando por allí. Al fin y al cabo, como alumnos, tenía el mismo derecho que todos a pasear por Hogwarts.

— _No te acerques a mi…_

Scorpius no supo a quien le habían dolido más aquellas palabras, a Albus o a él. Era insoportable penar en la rabia que sentía.

El pasillo era de granito oscuro, unos grandes ventanales de superficie rocosa, sin cristales y de anchos contornos, constituían el paso del quinto piso. Alguien caminaba hacía él. Se lo encontró de cara y no pudo girarse, darse media vuelta e irse, pues Daren le hizo detenerse con la mirada. La rabia que se acumulaba en el cuerpo de Scorpius, le impidió el retroceso. Estaba seguro que cualquier cosa que Harrelson le dijera sería un ataque y Scorpius no estaba dispuesto a soportarle, hoy no.

—Vaya, vaya… Mira lo que tenemos aquí —dijo Daren frente a Scorpius.

Tenía ese aire despreocupado. La soberbia se dibujaba en su cara con cada expresión que adoptaba. Era rudo y de aspecto sucio. En un principio Scorpius se preguntó como Albus había acabado con alguien como él. Ahora entendía; todos estaban hechos por el mismo patrón. Falsos y arrogantes.

—Aparta —Scorpius quiso pasar, pero Daren le cerró el paso.

—¿Vas a algún sitio? —Scorpius le miró fijamente, pero no respondió—. No creo que alguien como tu tenga mucho que hacer por los pasillos de los pisos superiores. No deberían dejarte salir de las mazmorras, Malfoy —su voz guardaba rabia, maldad, frustración, celos.

Scorpius volvió ha hacer el gesto de querer marcharse, pero una vez más, las palabras de Daren le frenaron.

—¿Cómo que no estás con Albus, Malfoy? —le preguntó con un gesto de asco en el rostro, algo parecido a una sonrisa—. Últimamente estáis siempre juntos… Cualquiera pensaría que lo vuestro más que una amistad es un romance…

—Ya —Scorpius le miró y recordó las palabras de Albus sobre su relación "complicada" con Harrelson, y supo exactamente que decir—. Podrían pensarlo, sí. Pero entonces eso te convierte a ti en _marido engañado_ … ¿Verdad?  
—No sé de que me hablas…

—¿A no, Harrelson? Yo creo que sí.

Daren parecía nerviosos.

—Alejate de Albus ¿Me has oído? —Scorpius volvió a intentar irse, aquello era una situación estúpida y patética. Pero Daren le paró de nuevo—. No quiero que te acerques a él. No sé que intenciones tienes, pero sea lo que sea, Albus es mío. ¿Lo entiendes? Mío.

—Puedes quedártelo. De todos modos sois todos una panda de cobardes que os creéis los dueños de Hogwarts —dijo Scorpius—. No lo sois. Sois solos unos críos asustados —el Slytherin se acercó más a Harrelson y lo cogió de la solapa de la túnica de modo amenazador—. Eres un crío asustado que no tiene cojones a salir del armario. Eres un cobarde.

—Serás hija de put… —y antes de que Daren pudiera acabar la frase, Scorpius sacó su varita como acto reflejo, acorraló al chico contra la pared y apuntó con la varita en su cuello

—Ni te atrevas, porqué juro que te mato.

La rabia fluía por todo su cuerpo, poseyéndole.

Scorpius tenía acorralado a Daren. Abusado acorralando a su abusador. Scorpius había sido víctima de Daren y James durante toda su vida y, ahora era la víctima la que se convertía en atacante. Ahora Scorpius era el que apuntaba con la varita dispuesto a herirle y no podía sentirse más poderoso.

—Vamos, Malfoy —dijo Daren sin vacilación—. Hazlo. Lo has deseado siempre.

Scorpius respiraba entrecortado con la mirada fija en la punta de su varita sobre la piel del cuello de Daren. Aquel sentimiento de odio le asustó, estaba dominando todo su cuerpo y le estaba haciendo actuar por impulsos. Scorpius se asustó de aquella reacción y retiró la varita del cuello del chico.

La risa de Daren comenzó a sonar en el pasillo como un ácido estruendo.

—No sé quien es el cobarde de los dos, Malfoy —dijo entre risas.

Y entonces Scorpius supo que si no le hacía daño con magia —por el peligro que sus impulsos podrían provocar— le haría daño con sus propias manos. Aquella rabia que ardía sin control bajo su piel se colapsó en un único punto de su cuerpo. El puño se levantó en lo alto y colisionó brutalmente contra la cara de Daren Harrelson, haciéndole sangrar.

Malfoy se fue de allí mientras Daren aun se incorporaba por la contusión del golpe. Le dejó tirado en el pasillo, gimoteando y con la nariz sangrando. Supo que aquello traería consecuencias, Daren y James buscarían venganza por el puñetazo, pero Scorpius ya no iba a quedarse callado frente a sus abusos nunca más. Ya no sería su víctima, ya no guardaría toda aquella rabia en su interior. A partir de hoy se haría oír.

 **Tal y como prometí, después de una semana (más o menos) os traigo el siguiente capítulo. Ai, ai… A alguien ya se le empiezan a asomar los sentimientos… Espero no dejaros con la intriga por mucho tiempo, esta semana la tengo llena de exámenes y cuando más exámenes tengo es cuando… ¡Pero que digo! Si cuando tengo que estudiar es cuando más escribo… Así que no os preocupéis, espero poder actualizar la próxima semana, a cruzar los dedos.**

 ** **Cualquier pregunta al respecto, pueden dejar un review y les responderé encantada.****

 ** **Nos vemos en el próximo.****


	9. Chapter 9

Llevaban dos horas en el tren de camino a casa. Habían cogido un compartimento para ellos dos, sabiendo que más tarde acabarían siendo más. Rose y Albus aprovecharon ese rato solos para hablar de las últimas novedades en Hogwarts.

—...Entonces Adele le dijo a Oliver que Tina se había liado con Adam.

—¿Enserio? —Albus no podía creer lo que oía—. ¡¿Con Adam?! ¿Con Adam Johnson de Ravenclow?

—Sí —dijo Rose—. Y lo peor de todo es que Oliver se lo dijo a los chicos del equipo...

—Entonces Evan se enterara…

—Exacto —Rose se cruzó de brazos—. Pero Tina me dijo que no estaban saliendo, así que supongo que no tiene mucha importancia…

—Pero le molestara… Llevaban juntos más de un año antes de romper el mes pasado… Además, Evan tiene una imagen de Tina muy distinta… —declaró Albus—. Todo el mundo la ve como un angelito, pero no lo es…

—Ya…

—¡Y que fuerte que Adele se lo dijera a Oliver! Es su amiga y Tina confía en ella…

—Yo, desde luego, no le pienso volver a contar nada —declaró Rose—. No me hace ninguna gracia que le vaya contando esas cosas a Oliver, que no sabe tener la boca callada.

—Oliver Braiden nunca fue de los discretos… —dijo Albus.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Me han hablado de él.

Nunca le habían hablado de él, en realidad.

Oliver es de Hufflepuf. Es un chico simpático y alegre, conoce a todo el mundo y todo el mundo le conoce. Es una celebridad entre los alumnos y siempre tiene algún rumor en el que participar. Una noche, cuando Oliver volvía hacía la Sala Común de Hufflepuf después de una de esas fiestas clandestinas que se preparaban en Gryffindor de la mano de James, Daren y Lance, se encontró con Albus y Beth —una chica de Slytherin que Albus se había encontrado volviendo de uno de sus paseos— por los pasillos oscuros de Hogwarts. El rumor de aquel nuevo romance circuló por todo el castillo, inundando las conversaciones de todos los alumnos durante dos semanas.

Albus aun recordaba la bronca de Daren en oírlo.

—Daren se lío con Tina en quinto —dijo Rose.

—Ya…

—¿Te acuerdas? —Rose sonrió burlona—. No duraron ni tres meses. Decían que él estaba con otra…

—Puede ser.

Albus evadió el tema, sabía que Rose quería sonsacarle información. Albus solía pensar que Rose sabía algo de lo suyo con Daren, que siempre lo había sospechado. Pero no podía arriesgarse a decírselo o a dejar el tema en el aire. Daren podría enterarse y eso supondría un problema.

—¿Has hablado con Scorpius?

—No.

—Deberías hacerlo.

—No quiere escucharme… He ido a buscarle esta mañana pero ni si quiera me ha mirado —Albus recordó su mirada cansada y angustiosa. Se sentía culpable de algo que no había hecho.

—No se como lo haces, Al… Pero estás rodeado de gente arrogante y estúpida.

—Lo sé.

—Menos yo, claro —Rose le sonrió—. ¡Yo soy fantástica! De lo mejorcito que encontrarás en la escuela.

Albus le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Que creído te lo tienes, Weasley.

El caminó se hizo largo, con el paso del rato aparecieron James y Lance. Entraron en el compartimento como si lo hubieran estado ocupando durante todo el día. Daren no apareció y, aunque Albus se preguntaba donde estaría, prefería no saber la respuesta. En compañía de James el tiempo parecía pasar con más agilidad, se hacía ligero. Y aunque Albus no tenía ganas de reír a costa de las absurdas bromas de su hermano, decidió dejarse llevar por el momento. Junto a él y su prima, dentro de aquel compartimento, sentía que volvían a ser aquellos niños sin miedos que una vez fueron. Las cosas habían cambiado desde entonces, estaba claro. La madurez y la experiencia hace que obtengas pensamientos, ideas o comportamientos diferentes y autónomos al de los demás, y eso provoca que muchas veces te encuentres en discordancia con las personas que tienes alrededor.

Albus salió del compartimento sin saber muy bien a donde se dirigía. Todavía estaba demasiado dolido con James, pero no quería hacérselo saber. Se marchó de allí y camino por el vagón en busca de algo que pudiera entretenerle. Se paró delante de un gran ventanal. El traqueteo del tren movía su cuerpo y en apoyar las manos sobre el cristal vibraron acompasadas. Miró hacía el exterior, dejándose envolver por aquella imagen de paz y serenidad.

—Llevas cinco días evitándome, Al.

La voz sonó contra su oído, con vigor y dureza. Albus supuso que Daren estaría muy cerca, pero no se giró para comprobarlo.

—No te evito…

—Si lo haces.

No había nadie en el pasillo del vagón. Nadie les veía.

—¿Qué haces aquí solo?

—Nada —declaró Albus.

Sentía la respiración de Daren sobre su nuca. Sentía como respiraba nervioso y agitado, con una especie de excitación primitiva, el porqué del cual Albus no acababa de entender.

—Estamos en medio del pasillo… —le recordó Albus.

—Me da igual.

Se giró y quedando de cara a Daren, le miró intensamente.

—Oh, Merlín…

Albus miró en gran cardenal que ocupaba la gran parte de su cara. El oscuro cabello caía desordenado sobre la sien, ocultando aquel gran moratón en el ojo derecho.

—He tenido días mejores, lo sé.

—¿Quién te ha hecho eso?

—Nadie, olvídalo.

—Daren... —insistió Albus.

—Nadie.

Solo pensar en tener que aceptar que Scorpius Malfoy le había dejado aquella marca, declarando así su victoria, hacía que Daren sintiera las risas y mofas de toda la escuela a sus espaldas.

Albus miraba a Daren si acabar de entender cual era el maldito problema, el porqué de aquel secretismo con el moratón de su ojo. Por primera vez, Albus sintió como Daren también podía ser débil, como podía volverse indefenso ante alguien más fuerte que él. Jamás había visto la derrota en los ojos de Harrelson, jamás había sentido aquella debilidad, aquella flaqueza. Era vulnerable y Albus lo sabía. Quizá aquella persona que le había provocado ese sentimiento de fragilidad absoluta, le había demostrado a Daren lo insignificante que uno puede llegar a sentirse.

—James está dentro.

—No quiero ver a James.

—Basta.

Daren se detuvo un momento en ver las fría expresión dibujada en el rostro de Albus.

—¿Qué?

—Basta —dijo convencido.

Albus lo había decidido. Sentir aquella vulnerabilidad en Daren, esa fragilidad tan humana, había provocado en él una oleada de fuerza —de la cual desconocía su procedencia— que le incitaba a decir todo aquello que pensaba, todo aquello que había callado durante tanto tiempo.

—Basta, Daren —dijo, sintiéndose más fuerte que nunca—. Esto se ha acabado.

—¿Pero que dices, Al?

—Lo que oyes —reiteró—. Se acabó y ya está.

—No puedes acabar con algo que nunca empezó —dijo Daren.

Albus suspiró. La impotencia se acumulaba por todo su cuerpo, colapsándose en las puntas de sus dedos, hasta lo más profundo de su pecho y abrasando su carne. Crecía con fuerza, deseando salir y gritarle a Daren lo cobarde que era y lo mucho que lo sentía por él, porqué era una persona tan tóxica, tan egoísta, que dudaba que pudiera llegar a querer a alguien libremente en toda su vida.

—Se acabo, Daren.

—Albus… —Daren cogió a Albus de la manga de la túnica y le hizo retroceder—. Albus, no puedes hacerme esto.

—¿Hacerte el qué?

—No puedes.

Aquella fue la primera vez que Albus sentía que estaba hablando con el Daren real, aquel que conoció una vez.

—No puedes… No puedes dejarme. Yo no… —las palabras no conseguían salir—. Yo no sé…

—¿No sabes a quien te vas a follar en los pasillos? ¿No sabes quien te va dejar que le utilices para correrte? Se acabo, Daren.

—No, Albus… Yo…

—Me da igual lo que digas.

—Somos amigos, Al.

—¿Amigos? ¡Amigos! ¡Ja! Los amigos no se hacen esto, Daren… Ese es el maldito problema. Me has estado utilizando como has querido con la escusa de ser tu amigo.

—¿Y que quieres que haga? —Daren encaró a Albus, lo cogió de las solapas de la túnica y lo arrinconó contra la pared. Aquella furia que había contenido durante las palabras de Albus estaba creciendo en su interior deseando ser liberada—. ¿Qué quieres que haga, Albus? ¿Quieres que te coja de la mano por los pasillos? ¿Qué te de un beso de buenas mañana cada día en el Gran Comedor? ¿Qué te espere después de clase y estudiemos juntos en la biblioteca? Lo siento, Albus… ¡Yo no puedo ser así y nunca podré serlo! ¿Quieres que te diga que te necesito? Pues sí, Albus… ¡Joder, te necesito! ¿Quieres que te bese delante de todo el mundo? ¡Lo haré! —Albus juró ver como se humedecían los ojos de Daren. Jamás había sentido tanta furia en su interior y jamás había podido sentir tanta verdad en las palabras del chico. Daren le beso, fuerte, duro y frío. Albus contó las pocas veces que Daren le había besado, esa era la tercera. Llevaban casi un año juntos tres besos y un polvo por noche. Daren separó su boca de la de Albus, un Albus que no podía estar más aturdido—. No puedes dejarme, Al. Simplemente, no puedes.

Albus respiró entrecortado. No podía creer todo lo que acaba de escuchar. Daren, Daren Harrelason habían confesado, _le necesitaba_. Y eso era lo que Albus siempre había deseado, aquellas palabras de esperanza de que algún día Daren conseguiría aceptar lo que sentía por él. Y aun así, Albus no estaba satisfecho del todo. Aun habiendo conseguido lo que quería, sentía que faltaba algo, que algo se le escapaba.

—Daren… No sé.

Albus miró en los ojos de Daren, más cerca que nunca. Puede que no fuera la persona que Albus siempre hubiera deseado como pareja o amante, pero era el único que tenía ahora. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Cómo decir que no después de lo que le acabada de decir Daren?

—Piénsalo —dijo Daren.

Su rostro se inclinó hacía el de Albus, con la mirada fija en sus labios y la primitiva intención de besarle. Pero no lo hizo, antes de que Albus pudiera cerrar los ojos, preparado para recibir el beso, Daren se dio media vuelta y se marchó pasillo a través. Dejó a Albus con aquella horrible sensación en el estómago de miedo a dejar a Daren y quedarse solo, de sentirse solo.

Había dado un gran paso diciéndole lo que sentía, diciéndole que ya no podía soportar más aquella relación. Un paso en falso que las palabras de Daren habían hecho retroceder. Albus sabía lo que él significaba para el chico y no podía hacer nada, no tenía otra salida. Seguir con Daren y aceptar las cosas tal y como son.

El tren dio un paro en seco.

El cuerpo de Albus se tambaleó en sentir la parada. Habían llegado a Londres.

La cabellera pelirroja de Rose se asomó de la puerta del compartimento y vio a Albus parado en medio del pasillo con los ojos cerrado y respirando con dificultado. Rose salio del compartimento y se dirigió a su primo.

—¿Albus, estás bien?

Albus continuó con los ojos cerrados mientras los alumnos comenzaron a circular alrededor suyo, cargados de baúles y jaulas, mientras bajaban del tren. James y Lance los llamaron, pero Rose les instó a que fueran avanzando sin ellos. Albus estaba pálido, sus hombros estaban en tensión y sus manos en forma de puño se tenían de blanco por la presión. Respiraba en grandes soplidos, agitado y nervioso, apunto de un ataque de ansiedad.

—¿Al, qué pasa? —volvió a insistir Rose una vez todos los alumnos habían abandonado el vagón.

—No puedo respirar… —Albus subió la cabeza e intentó calmar su agitada respiración.

—Cálmate e intenta respirar hondo… Despacio.

Tardó unos minutos en recuperarse. Rose se quedó a su lado mientras el chico recuperaba su respiración habitual.

—¿Mejor?

Albus asintió.

Le ardían los ojos, miles de lágrimas se le acumulaban allí.

—Da-dar… D-dare… —balbuceaba Albus con un nudo oprimiendo su garganta.

—Daren… ¿Qué pasa con él, Albus? ¿Te ha hecho algo malo? Cuéntame.

Albus se negó.

—Lo sé… ¿Vale? —dijo Rose, Albus la miró perplejo—. Sí… No hace falta que me mientas más, ya sé que estáis juntos.

—No estamos juntos.

—¿Lo habéis dejado?

—No… Pero no estamos juntos —Albus apartó la mirada—. Es complicado.

—Oye, Albus… si no quieres contármelo ahora, puede ser en otro momento… Cuando estés más tranquilo. Ahora debemos bajar a la estación, nos estarán esperando. Cálmate y bajamos, no quiero que se extrañen.

—De acuerdo. En otro momento lo hablaremos.

—Perfecto… ¿Estás mejor, más tranquilo?

Albus asintió.

—Venga vamos.

Cogieron los baúles y Rose se adelantó, bajando del vagón antes que Albus. Solo quedaban ellos dos dentro del tren y en salir, Albus se encontró con una escena reconfortante. Cientos de niños y niñas se abrazaban a sus padres, les besaban la frente y les sonreían. En la estación, repleta de humo gris proveniente de la locomotora, se respiraba felicidad y ternura. Albus observaba desde las escaleras del vagón, baúl en mano. Observando desde arriba como todos aquellos niños volvían a casa para Navidad. Buscó con la mirada a su familia, pero antes de poder dar con ellos, sus ojos se distrajeron durante unos segundos.

Scorpius Malfoy se abrazaba a su madre con fuerza, la besaba las mejillas y la sonreía como nunca le había visto sonreír antes. La mujer le devolvía el cariño mientras su padre observaba la escena enternecido. Abrazó a su hijo y los tres se marcharon de la estación sin hablar con nadie, sin hacer ruido ni llamar la atención.

—¡Albus! ¡Albus Potter! —su madre había llegado corriendo hasta su lado—. ¿Dónde estabas? ¡Estaba preocupada!

—Hola, mamá…

—Hola, cielo —Ginny besó a su hijo por toda la cara y lo abrazó—. Te he echado de menos…

—Y yo a ti, mamá —dijo el chico medio avergonzado medio queriendo devolverle los besos a su madre—. ¿Te importaría no dejarme en ridículo delante de todo Hogwarts? —musitó con una sonrisa cariñosa.

—Lo siento, cielo… Es que estoy tan contenta de que estés aquí. Por fin estás en casa —Ginny le cogió el baúl—. Vamos, los demás no están esperando…

 **Sin duda, este no es mi mejor capítulo. No sé que decir ahora mismo, puede que lo apropiado sería pedir perdón por este capítulo.**

 **Prometo que los próximos serán un poquito mejor, tampoco se puede esperar mucho de mi. En fin.**

 **De una cosa no se podrán quejar, he colgado en menos de una semana. Subí el anterior capítulo un lunes y estamos a sábado (las dos y media de la madrugada).**

 **El próximo está en proceso y promete, ya lo verán.**

 **Cualquier pregunta al respecto, pueden dejar un review y les responderé encantada.**

 **Nos vemos en el próxim**


	10. Chapter 10

**Potter's London Flat**

Nunca nadie le había preguntado como se sentía. Nadie había preguntado nunca si se encontraba bien o necesitaba ayuda. Nadie se había preocupado en sacarle una sonrisa. Pero no una sonrisa como una cualquiera, como la que compartes con un desconocido en un acto de pura simpatía. Albus pedía una sonrisa verdadera, única y exclusiva para él. Cuando lo pensaba con con ahínco, se entristecía y ponía en duda todo lo que le rodeaba.

Había varias cosas seguras en la vida de Albus, todas referentes a su familia claro. En primer lugar estaba ese apellido que le perseguía a allá a donde iba, esa etiqueta de hijo de Harry Potter que nunca podría quitarse. La segunda tenía que ver con ese maldito complejo que siente por no poder alcanzar las expectativas que su hermano había impuesto antes que él. James era el gran ejemplo a seguir al que Albus jamás llegaría ni siquiera a acercarse. Y la tercera —equivalente a las otras dos— es su discrepancia, aislamiento, desacuerdo y oposición a todo lo que tenía que ver con parecerse a su familia. Era diferente a todos, distante por millas y millas de distancia. A veces se odiaba a si mismo por ser diferente. Otras veces los odiaba a ellos por ser todos iguales. Pero dado que los demás comparten similitudes irrefutables y quien marca la discordancia es él, Albus sentía el único culpable.

Puede que su propio egoísmo fuera lo que hizo que el Sombrero Seleccionador le mandará a Slytherin. Puede que tuviera ciertos puntos de maldad de los que no era conocedor o que no se habían manifestado todavía. Pero Albus sabía que había algo en él que no estaba bien.

—¡Albus, baja! Nos vamos ya… —gritaba su madre desde el primer piso.

Albus suspiró y se puso de pie, dejando su mullida cama algo deshecha después de haber estado tirado en ella la mayor parte del día. Antes de bajar miró las guirnaldas colgadas en la pared de enfrente. Verde y plata. Slytherin.

—¡Albus! —volvió a insistir su madre.

—¡Ya voy! —replicó.

Bajó las escaleras lo más rápido posible. James y Lily jugaban con un chisme explosivo que el tío Ron les había traído el día anterior. Caminó hasta la chimenea y pronto se unieron los demás a su alrededor.

—¿Listos?

—¡Cuando quieras, papá! —gritó James con una felicidad desbordante.

—¿Estás bien, Al? —dijo Harry con una sonrisa, acercándose a su hijo y rodeándole por los hombros mientras James y Lily se adentraban en la oscuridad de la chimenea.

Albus asintió distante.

—Bien… ¿Estás listo?

Viajaron vía Polvos Flu hasta la Madriguera.

La Navidad era una fiesta adorada por todos. No solo su abuela Molly preparaba la mejor cena del año, sino que se reunían primos, hermanos, nietos, tíos, sobrinos, ahijados, cuñados, nueras y cualquier tipo de relación familiar que los Weasleys —tan extensos en cuanto a descendencia— pudieran tener.

—Como siempre digo yo, lo mejor se hace esperar —dijo el abuelo Arthur cuando Lily preguntó por el pastel de chocolate hecho especialmente para ella—. Primero hemos de cenar y luego nos comeremos el postre —Arthur alzó a su nieta en el aire mientras la niña estallaba a carcajadas.

Albus ya había saludado a todos los presentes. James ya había comentado tres veces a cuatro personas diferentes sus victorias del año en quidditch. Rose hablaba con su padre en la cocina. Lily jugaba con el abuelo y el tío George. Hugo discutía con el primo Fred sobre sus regalos de Navidad.

La nieve caía fuera, la felicidad inundaba sus corazones y la vida les sonreía.

—A mi tampoco me gustaban las cenas familiares… En un principio, claro —Teddy se sentó junto a Albus en el alfeizar acolchado de la ventana —. Siendo más joven me escapé de la casa de tus padres unas navidades para irme de fiesta con Victorie.

—¿Enserio?

—Sí… Tu tío la pillo cuando nos estábamos despidiendo en su portal —explicó Teddy con una sonrisa—. Pasamos la noche bailando en un local muggle. Luego la acompañé a casa y Bill se asomó al balcón y nos vio besándonos.

—No había oído esa historia —dijo Albus con una sonrisa.

—A partir de entonces las reuniones familiares se volvieron más incómodas con Bill, pero eso hizo que fueran más entretenidas —Ted alargó el brazo y cogió unos pastelillos de calabaza que habían sobre la mesa. Los masticó con calma y le dedicó una sonrisa a Albus—Y, cuéntame qué tal te van las clases… ¿Todo bien en Hogwarts?

Albus ironizó una sonrisa.

—Nunca se me dio demasiado bien eso de la magia… Y tampoco lo de hacer amigos.

—¿Y eso?

—No importa, solo son tonterías.

—Puedes contarme lo que necesites, Al… —dijo Teddy—. A veces creemos que estamos solos y nos aislamos nosotros mismos sin darnos cuenta. Tienes más gente a tu lado de la que crees, tal vez no te has dado cuenta todavía.

—Sí, pero parece ser que a quien quiero a mi lado ahora mismo no lo está.

—¿De qué hablas?  
—Empecé a llevarme bien con Scorpius Malfoy este curso, pero al parecer nadie lo ve bien a parte de mi —dijo Albus bajando la vista al suelo—. James ha hecho que Scorpius se enfade conmigo y deje de hablarme…

—¿Cómo? —quiso saber Teddy.

—Hizo que Scorpius escuchará algo que yo no debí haber dicho.

Se hizo el silencio, luego Teddy sonrió y miró a Albus.

—Scorpius es un buen tío —Albus le miró con curiosidad—. Lo conocí cuando vinieron a casa de mi abuela hace unos años. Mi abuela y su hermana estuvieron discutiendo la mayor parte del tiempo, así que Scorpius y yo nos fuimos fuera a jugar…

—Claro… Su padre es tu primo.

Teddy asintió.

—En realidad era el primo de mi madre.

—¿Y cómo es?

—¿Draco? —Teddy miró hacía la ventana—. No he hablado demasiado con él… Tu padre me contó sus redecillas en la escuela con él, pero nunca supe demasiado.

—Mi padre nunca me ha hablado de él.

En menos de cinco minutos, Molly obligó a todos los presentes a sentarse a la mesa. Las Navidades en casa de los Weasley siempre habían sido exageradamente numerosas, pero ahora la cifra había adquirido unas dimensiones imposibles de creer. Todos se reunían en el comedor y Arthur tenía que ampliarlo cada año con un hechizo de extensión. Albus su sentó en medio de Rose y Fred. Desde allí podía ver a su padre, al lado de su madre y James. A Harry le brillaban los ojos, tenía las mejillas rojas y un aire de felicidad que contagiaba a cualquiera que estuviera cerca. Albus sabía que su padre disfrutaba especialmente en aquellas cenas. Reía con algo que estaban diciendo el tío Ron y George, y cogía la mano de Ginny con más fuerza que nunca. Estaba tan feliz que Albus no pudo evitar sonreír como un efecto reflejo. Quiso levantarse e ir hasta allí, sentarse en medio de sus padres y reírse de lo que ellos se estuvieran riendo. Quiso que le resultara tan natural como lo era para James.

—¡Brindemos, familia! —exclamó Arthur poniéndose en pie, Molly se puso a su lado con las copas en alto.

Se hablaron de muchos temas en la mesa. Eran más de 25 personas alrededor de la mesa, las conversaciones se daban por grupos d personas. A veces algún comentario se proclamaba en voz alta y se compartía con todos los presentes, todos reían y se abordaba otra conversación. Albus se paso la mayor parte de la cena comentando con Fred y Rose las películas muggles que habían visto ese año, luego hablaron sobre las clases y cuando ya hubieron acabado de cenar, James, Louis y Lucy se unieron para hablar de Quidditch. Todos estaban todavía en Hogwarts —a excepción de Teddy y Victorie— y hablar de Quidditch era la solución El Quidditch siempre el tema recurrente en cualquier cena o reunión familiar. Los "Hey, James… ¿Cómo ves la posibilidad de ganar la Copa este año?" "¿Está el equipo en forma, Rose?" eran los más frecuentes. A Albus no le molestaba que hablaran de Quiddtich, le molestaba que atacaran a Slytherin… "Les vamos hacer morder el polvo" —decía James—. "Tranquilo, papá… si a Albus no le importa, a él no le gusta el Quidditch.

— _¿A Albus no le importa nada, no James?_ —pensaba Albus—. _Bien tenías que saber que me importaba Scorpius y aun así me lo jodiste todo. Gracias, hermano… De corazón._

Otra navidad había pasado.

Ya habían dado los regalos, habían reído y Ron había abierto la botella de Whisky de Fuego. Los más pequeños se habían quedado sobre el sofá, apoyando las cabecitas sobre el hombro del de al lado. Albus estaba en la cocina, ayudando a Molly cuando James llegó exigiendo hablar con él en privado.

—He hablado con Rose y hemos pensando en salir esta noche…

—¿Estás loco?

—¿Por qué no, Al? Rose, tu y yo… Suena bien —dijo James—. En cuanto papá y mamá se hayan dormidos saldremos e iremos a buscar a Rose. Teddy me ha hablado de un local en Londres. ¡Vamos, Al! —le alentó—. Es Navidad, tenemos que divertirnos.

 **St Mungo's Hospital**

Hubo un año en el que su madre decoró toda la casa. Hubo un año en el que todos los rincones oscuros de la gran mansión se llenaron de colores cálidos y Scorpius respiró un aroma diferente en aquel corto tiempo. Nunca habían celebrado Navidad con grandes festejos. Una cena con sus abuelos y sus padres, un par de regalos para él —que era lo menos importante para Scorpius— y eso habían sido todas las Navidades en casa de los Malfoy. El año en el que su madre decoró la mansión con guirnaldas y hechizo el ambiente con su cálida magia, fue el único recuerdo que Scorpius tuvo de una Navidad feliz. A partir de los dos años siguientes todo cambio. Scorpius entendía que la depresión de su madre por su larga enfermedad le impidiera estar feliz y celebrar la Navidad como las demás familias.

Estaba claro que una sala de espera de San Mungo no era el mejor lugar para pasar las Navidades. Pero no quería pensar que él era el único que sufría, eso le haría sentirse especial y en aquel momento esa idea se le antojaba egoísta. Su padre había entrado a la habitación a ver a su madre después del último ataque de dolor. Una horrible maldición había caído sobre ella debido a un castigo ancestral de los Greengrass. Para Scorpius era más que un cruel castigo, era un maldición que había caído sobre sus vidas —las de sus padres y él— de la manera más injusta. ¿No les había deparado suficiente sufrimiento el destino ya, qué ahora venía a cobrarse la vida de su madre? ¿Es este el castigo por los pecados de una vida pasada? ¿Unos pecados de los cuales él no era culpable?

Sus abuelos llegaron dos horas después del ingreso. Scorpius sabía que la relación entre su madre y sus abuelos paternos siempre había sido tensa. Pero Narcissa y Lucius no venían por ella, venían por su hijo y su nieto. Narcissa abrazó a Scorpius en cuanto lo vio sentado en la sala de espera y le preguntó por su padre.

—Acaba de entrar…

—¿Sabes algo ya?

Scorpius ladeo la cabeza.

La última vez que su madre sufrió uno de los ataques de dolor fue hace unos meses. Los medimagos pudieron diagnosticarle cual era el problema de los ataques y de los débil que se sentía últimamente. Descubrieron que todo aquello era debido a una maldición que había recaído en ella saltándose algunas generaciones. Pudieron controlar los primeros síntomas, pero ya sabían que una segunda o tercera recaída podría matarla. Efectivamente.

—Se va a morir, abuela.

Jamás había sentido un dolor tan asfixiante como aquel. Una oscuridad le atrapaba las piernas y tiraba hacía abajo, con la ciega intención de hundirlo. Scorpius tuvo que sentarse, porqué las piernas dejaron de responderle.

—Mi madre se muere.

Ella era buena. La persona más buena y gentil que nunca podría haber conocido. Ni en un millón de años se hubiera podido imaginar que algo así tuviera que sucederle a él, a su padre, a su familia. ¿Quién iba a besarle antes de irse a dormir? ¿Quién le gritaría para que recogiera su habitación? ¿Quién iba a hablar con él de todo eso que solo hablas con una madre? ¿Quién decoraría la casa por Navidad y lo inundaría todo de su cálido aroma? ¿Quién sería la primera en felicitarle por su cumpleaños? ¿A quién acudiría cuando nadie más estuviera cerca? ¿A quién? ¿Podría alguien sustituir ese gran vacío negro en su alma? JAMÁS. JAMÁS. JAMÁS. Su madre se moría. Su abuela le abrazaba y no había consuelo posible, no había calor que llenase ese vacío ni esperanza que apaciguara su incertidumbre. Su madre se moría, su gran pilar se derrumbaba y una parte del alma de Scorpius se marchaba con ella.

—Scorpius… —su padre atravesó la puerta de la sala de espera.

Narcissa y Lucius le miraban sin poder articular palabra.

—Cielo…. —exhaló Narcissa—. ¿Cómo está?

Draco ladeo la cabeza, controlando el llanto.

—Ven hijo, acércate —dijo.

Scorpius caminó hasta su padre, dejando la sala de espera atrás. El largo pasillo se extendía ante ellos. Un pasillo blanco de puertas adosadas a ambos lados.

—Puede que no esté bien decirte que debes ser fuerte, porqué ni yo sé como serlo en este momento —Draco había clavado sus ojos en los de su hijo y le hablaba con el corazón en un puño—. Pero nunca olvides que nos tenemos el uno al otro y siempre podemos ser fuertes juntos. Ahora entra a ver a tu madre, te está esperando.

Scorpius no pudo articular palabra y entró sin pensárselo dos veces.

Su madre descansaba sobre una camilla de sabanas blancas. Su piel mortecina se asimilaba al blanco de las sabanas y por un segundo parecía que la fueran a engullir. Casi no había fuerza en sus ojos, su voz era apenas audible y su mano estaba fría como el hielo. Aun así, Scorpius la cogió con fuerza.

—Mamá…

—Hola, hijo —la mujer miró a su hijo con los ojos entreabiertos—. Siento haber estropeado la Navidad.

—No digas eso.

—No llores, mi príncipe.

Scorpius tenía 17 años la última vez que su madre le llamo _mi príncipe_. La mayoría de los niños hubieran exigido a su madre que dejaran de llamarles _mi príncipe_ mucho antes, pero Scorpius ya no sabía a que dios rezar para que siguiera haciéndolo por muchos años más.

—Túmbate a mi lado.

Scorpius se alzó en la camilla y se tumbó al lado izquierdo de su madre. Ambos se acurrucaron y entrelazaron sus manos.

—¿Recuerdas los adornos de hace dos años? —dijo Astoria en un hilo de voz—. Están todos en una caja en el desván… Quiero que los cojas y los cuelgues por todo el salón.

—Mamá…

—Quiero que prepares galletas de chocolate y una cena especial para toda la familia —insistía con una sonrisa apagada—. ¿Lo harás, Scorpius?

El chico lloraba hundiendo el rostro en el huesudo hombro de su madre. Apenas podía levantar la cabeza para mirarla. Verla de esa forma le destrozaba.

—Enfadate, Scorpius. Enfadate mucho porqué esto no es justo. Nos han arrebatado el tiempo juntos y eso no es justo. Nosotros merecíamos mucho más—dijo—. Cuida de tu padre, recuerda siempre que los dos sois lo más importante —Astoria acarició sin fuerza la mejilla de su hijo— Mi príncipe.

Murió con una sonrisa esbozada en los labios, tan sutil que pasó desapercibida. Murió en los brazos de su hijo y Scorpius supo que aquel castigo había sido el más cruel que cualquier maldición había podido reservar para él. Y que a partir de ahora, cualquier otro dolor sería un mero estigma superficial.

 **No hay mucho que decir.**

 **Sequen sus lágrimas y no me odien demasiado.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**

 **Besos, Lúthien.**


	11. Chapter 11

—Eres un pringado, que lo sepas.

—Yo seré un pringado, pero tu estás sentado a mi lado y eso te convierte en alguien tan pringado como yo —le replicó James a su hermano.

—Los tres somos unos pringados, así que callaros los dos —dijo Rose con fastidio.

Estaban sentados en la cera de una calle perdida de Londres. No había nadie a esas horas circulando por allí y la poca gente que quedaba, estaba entrando al local del que les había hablado Teddy.

— _Sois menores, no podéis entrar_ —les había dicho el guardia de la entrada.

La noche ya era oscura y densa. Dejó de nevar pero las calles se llenaron de hielo. Estaban sentados en la cera, con los pies húmedos y tapados con capas y capas de ropa. El alcohol muggle que James había comprado y que habían consumido sin moderación, les mantenía en calor.

—¿Por qué no nos vamos a casa? —preguntó Rose—. Esto de fiesta no tiene nada…

—¡Venga ya! —exclama James—. No podemos dejar que ese maldito gorila de discoteca nos fastidie la noche… Podemos probar en otro lado.

—No conocemos nada de la zona muggle.

—¿Por qué no probamos algún local mágico? —propuso Rose.

—¡Ni de coña! —Albus se negó con alevosía—. No pienso entrar en ningún local mágico y que nos estén acosando toda la noche.

—¡Joder, Al! ¿Hay algo mejor que te acosen en una discoteca? Y mejor aún si son tías… —dijo James.

—No necesitas ir a una discoteca para que las tías te acosen, James… —le respondió su hermano.

—Lo sé —James sonrió—. Pero no se puede decir lo mismo de ti, Albus. La única chica con la que te han relacionado a sido con Beth Welbelove. Y no fue durante mucho tiempo…

Albus prefirió no contestar. — _¿Para qué? ¿Para que James utilizará su homosexualidad en su contra? Mejor evitar problema_ s —pensaba Albus.

Decidieron pasear por la ciudad hasta que estuvieran cansados. Entre los tres se habían acabado la botella de Vodka que James había comprado y el alcohol consumido estaba empezando a surtir efecto. James cantaba cogido de los hombros de su hermano, Rose cantaba con él y Albus no podía parar de reírse.

Se encontraron con un grupo de chicos jóvenes que celebraban Navidad igual que ellos. Compartieron cigarrillos y estuvieron charlando durante un rato. Le regalaron a James un sombrero de Santa Claus por haberse marcado el baile de su vida con una chica del otro grupo, con la cual acabo enrollándose mientras Rose y Albus hablaban con los demás.

—Venimos de _Raven_ —explicó Rose al grupo de jóvenes que acaban de conocer. Estaban sentados en unos bancos en Hyde Park—. Una discoteca, como dicen los muggles…

—¿Muggles? —se escuchó de fondo. El alcohol consumido hizo que la mayoría ignoraran mucha de la información.

—Pero no nos han dejado entrar porqué somos menores. ¡Puff! Así que nos hemos tenido que ir a dar vueltas por ahí —decía Albus mareado.

—¡Bien hecho!

James se paso más de media hora detrás de un árbol con la chica. Rose empezó a chillarle por qué quería irse ya. Albus se unió a su decisión e hizo volver a James. Cuando salió de detrás del árbol tenía el pelo revuelo, la camisa por fuera, el pantalón desabrochado y labial rojo por toda la cara.

—¡Feliz navidad a todos! —le brillaban los ojos.

Se despidieron de aquel grupo de jóvenes y siguieron su camino. La noche estaba apunto de acabar cuando se encaminaron hacía casa de Rose. El alcohol ya no nublaba sus mentes ni aturdía sus sentidos. Ahora solo restaba el cansancio y la fatiga de toda la noche en vela recorriendo las calles de la ciudad.

—No vuelvo a salir de fiesta con James —declaró Rose.

—Cielo, —James cogió a su prima por los hombros—. Sabes perfectamente que no hay nadie como yo para ir de fiesta…

—Permíteme que lo duda.

—¿Acaso las fiestas que organizamos los Harrelsons y yo no son lo mejorcito que tiene Gyrffindor?

—Mmm... —dijo Rose—. Lo mejorcito que tiene Gryffindor soy yo.

Rose vivía con sus padres en Bloomsbury. Albus y James la acompañaron hasta la puerta de su casa. Y hasta que no la vieron entrar no se marcharon. Pusieron rumba a casa en silencio absoluto. Albus se extrañó de que su hermano guardara silencio. Pocas eran las veces en las que se habían encontrado con tales situaciones.

Les quedaba bastante rato hasta llegar a casa y James decidió que ya había pasado demasiado tiempo sin hablar.

—No recuerdo su nombre…

—¿De quién? —preguntó Albus.

—De la chica de Hyde Park.

—¿Emma Fri… Fros? ¿Emma Fros no-sé-qué…?

—Ni idea. Pero estaba buena. Muy buena —James se felicitaba a si mismo—. ¿A qué sí?

Albus subió y bajó los hombros a modo respuesta. No estaba buena, claro que no.

—Albus, si alguna vez necesitas ayuda para conseguir alguna chica —James entonó la voz y se acercó a su hermano—, me avisas. En Hogwarts hay cientos de chicas locas por ti, estoy seguro…

—No me interesa tu oferta, gracias.

—Lo digo en serio, hermano. Cuando tengas ganas de…

—No me gustan las chicas, James.

—Ah… —pausa—. Yo… —pausa—. No… —pausa—. No lo sabía… Ah… Vale… Pues nada… Olvídalo… —balbuceó.

El resto del camino transcurrió en silencio. Llegaron a casa antes de lo que ambos se esperaban. Albus estuvo pensando en porqué lo había hecho. ¿Qué le había hecho pronunciar aquellas malditas palabras? ¿No tenía bastante ya? Por lo menos James no había dicho nada más. Se había mantenido callado, con las manos en los bolsillos y la vista al frente. Albus había estado pensando ensimismado sobre lo que podía decir su hermano en cualquier momento. Todo lo que podía haber dicho y que no estaba diciendo. James siempre tenía algo que decir, era el rey de las coletillas, siempre tenía la última palabra. Pero no dijo nada, no volvió a abrir la boca.

Entraron en casa, evitando hacer el menor ruido. Fue en vano.

Al abrir la puerta y encender la luz de sus varitas, se encontraron a Ginny de brazos cruzados en el salón. Harry estaba a su lado, sentando en su butaca calor salmón.

—Mamá, nosotros… —intentó decir James.

—No quiero explicaciones… Os quiero a los dos en vuestras habitaciones y mañana hablaremos de esto. ¿Entendido?

—Pero, mamá…

—¡¿Entendido?! —de sus ojos salieron chispas.

Albus y James salieron corriendo hacía las escaleras, subieron a sus habitaciones y cerraron la puerta. No se despidieron ni volvieron a compartir palabra. Albus estaba realmente preocupado —dejando de banda que sus padres les acababan de pillar llegando a las 5 de la mañana—.

Entró en su habitación y cerró la puerta.

Les iba a caer la bronca del siglo.

* * *

 **Buenas!**

 **Me he adelantado a subir el capítulo porqué 1)Me apetecía mucho subirlo 2)Este fin de semana lo paso fuera de casa y no voy a tener internet y 3)Acabo de llegar -literalmente- del cine de ver Fantastic Beasts y estaba tan emocionada que no he podido evitar colgar el capítulo. Que conste que lo iba a publicar el lunes cuando volviera a estar disponible... PERO NO. Esa película se merece que yo cuelgue el capítulo hoy, con dos días de adelanto. Si la habéis visto, por favor, hacedme saber que os parecido, si os ha gustado, si no (todo es respetable, por supuesto). Y si no la habéis visto... ID YA! Y contadme cuales son vuestras expectativas. Las mías no eran muy buenas, la verdad. Pero me quito el sombrero y aplaudo, me ha sorprendido mucho. Me ha encantado!**

 **Siempre he creído que el fandom de Harry Potter es una gran familia. Acababa yo de salir del cine y me he ido a cenar con mis amigas... Estábamos casi acabando cuando escuchamos en la mesa del al lado el nombre de Molly Weasley y algún que otro comentario sobre Harry Potter en general. A eso que miro a mi amigo y le digo ''nos unimos a ellas'' y me ha retado con la mirada ''¿si? ¿les decimos algo?''. La cosa a acabado juntándonos todos en una mesa y hablando sobre la película, la saga, los libros... En fin, ¡genial! ¿Qué mejor recuerdo que ese?**

 **Son las dos de la mañana aquí, acabo de llegar a mi casa y cuelgo un capítulo ¡ala! Porqué puedo y punto. Mañana a las 8 en pie... pobre de mi.**

 **-insertar disculpas por contar mi vida aquí-**

 **Después de este gran paréntesis... Volvemos con Libres. Bueno, ¿qué más decir? El próximo capítulo se va a poner interesante... Ginny es una mujer de armas tomar, quien me lo niegue es que no se ha leído los libros jeje. Espero poder publicarlo sin falta. Me gustaría decir que mi prioridad ahora son los estudios, como todo estudiante debería decir... Pero no lo son. Cuando más exámenes tengo más escribo... ¿Le ven la lógica? Yo no. Hasta el próximo...**

 **Besos, Lúthien.**

 **PD: en cuanto disponga del tiempo contestaré los reviews que habéis ido dejando. Vosotros lectores sois lo más importante. Sin vosotros esto no sería nada, no tendría sentido. MIL GRACIAS POR ESTAR AHÍ.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Potter's London Flat**

Lo primero que escuchó al despertar fue el picoteó de la lechuza contra el cristal.

Se puso en pie y —totalmente adormecido— caminó hasta la ventana para abrirla y dejarla entrar. La lechuza se posó sobre el escritorio, dejó el sobre blanco que portaba y volvió a salir después de que Albus la acariciara sutilmente.

Antes de que pudiera leer el destinatario de la carta, su padre abrió la puerta.

—¿Puedo? —dijo con una sonrisa.

Albus asintió, dejó la carta sobre la mesa y se dirigió de nuevo hacía su cama. Su padre caminó hasta allí y ambos se sentaron en el borde.

—Sobre lo de anoche, papá… Yo no…

—Tu madre hablará con James y contigo sobre esto más tarde… —dijo Harry—. Solo quería decirte que me siento decepcionado. Me ha decepcionado que me mintieras… De James aún me lo esperaba, pero no de ti, Al.

Albus miró a su padre con incredulidad. Le miró la cicatriz, los negros mechones se la tapaban. Miró las gafas, limpias y bien colocadas sobre la nariz. Miró sus ojos verdes, tan intensos, tan iguales a los suyos.

—Imagino que fue idea de tu hermano…

Albus no dijo nada.

—¿Fuisteis tu y él solos?

Albus miró a su padre y asintió. Pensó en Rose. _¿La habrían descubierto?_

—Me gustaría pensar que no consumisteis nada ilegal —Harry miró a su hijo— Pero a juzgar por el estado de James anoche, imaginó que si.

Albus bajó la mirada.

—Entiendo que querías divertiros y salir —dijo Harry—. Pero debéis contárnoslo. No podéis salir en plena noche por las calles de Londres. Podría ser peligroso, Albus.

Albus no dijo nada.

—Quizás si nos hubierais preguntado para salir os hubiéramos dejado. No hasta las 5 de la mañana, pero si hasta las 2 o las 3… Sois jóvenes, tenéis derecho a salir de fiesta, pero tu madre y yo debemos saber donde estáis. Es una insensatez lo que habéis hecho —Harry hablaba calmado—.

—Vale.

—De todos modos, tu madre me ha prohibido hablar con ninguno de los dos antes que ella… Opina que soy blando con _eso_ de los castigos y que James se aprovecha de ello—dijo—. Está realmente enfadada, muy enfadada... Y no quiero saber nada cuando decida hablar con vosotros dos.

Albus no quiso decir que fue idea de James. Decirlo no le serviría de mucho. Estaba seguro de que su madre se defendería diciendo: " _si James se tira de un puente, tu también"._

—¿Has recibido correo? —Harry estaba mirando la carta sobre el escritorio.

—Eso parece… Todavía no sé quien me la ha enviado —el chico se encaminó hasta el escritorio y cogió la carta—. Es de… —cayó de repente.

Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, veloz y extasiado. Aquella era la persona de la que menos esperaba una carta por navidad. La persona que Albus jamás hubiera imaginado poder recibir nada. Tener el placer de hablar con él ya era un trabajo arduo, recibir una carta era una misión imposible.

Albus había conseguido las dos cosas en menos de un año.

El nombre de Scorpius Malfoy estaba perfectamente escrito sobre la superficie del sobre. Las manos le temblaban.

—¿Todo bien, Al? Te has puesto rojo… —preguntó Harry con una maliciosa curiosidad—. ¿De quién es la carta?

Albus miró a su padre.

—De nadie.

Guardó la carta debajo de unos papeles que tenía sobre la mesa. Apenas era consciente de lo que estaba haciendo. Notó como las mejillas se le enrojecían, ardiendo con fervor. Su padre se había dado cuenta y lo conocía suficiente como para saber que no pararía hasta descubrir de quien era esa carta.

Harry se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta la puerta. Había en su rostro una pequeña y sutil sonrisa.

—Puedes hablar conmigo de lo que sea, Al… Recuérdalo —dijo su padre—. Mamá os espera a ti y a James en el salón para hablar con vosotros. Ves a buscar a tu hermano a su habitación y bajad a hablar con ella… Suerte.

Antes de salir y cerrar la puerta, le guiño un ojo a su hijo.

Cuando Albus comprobó que la puerta estaba bien cerrada y que no había nadie cerca de su habitación, volvió a acercase a su escritorio y cogió el sobre. Se lo llevó al pecho y aspiró con fuerza, mentalizándose para poder lidiar con lo que fuera que hubiera allí escrito. Lo abrió despacio y sacó la carta del sobre. La caligrafía era clara, totalmente reconocible.

 _Querido Albus,_

 _Siento haber sido injusto contigo. Tu prima Rose me escribió explicándome lo que había sucedido en realidad el día que te escuché hablar con tu hermano en la biblioteca. Siento haber actuado tan irracionalmente, peco de no haberte escuchado cuando debí haberlo hecho. Lo siento._

 _Espero que estés disfrutando de tus navidades. Ojalá pudiéramos vernos antes de que empiecen las clases y pasar un día juntos en la ciudad. Te lo agradecería mucho._

 _Me gustaría que perdonaras mi vanidad y volvamos a estar bien._

 _Atentamente, tu amigo Scorpius._

Albus dejó la carta sobre el escritorio y cogió papel y pluma. Todo fue rápido y fugaz, de un solo movimiento se encontró escribiendo una respuesta a su amigo. Ansioso y desesperado por verle, comenzó a escribir sin pudor, sin dejarse ninguna letra, sin censurar ningún sentimiento.

 _Querido Scorpius,_

 _Te perdono. Claro que te perdono. Te necesito. No soy consciente de cuanto, ni si quiera lo llego a entender. Puede que sea una tontería, que esto no tenga sentido y nos estemos equivocando. Me da igual, Scorpius. Me da igual equivocarme, porqué quien no arriesga no gana y contigo quiero poner la mano en el fuego y dejarla allí hasta que arda._

 _Siempre tuyo, Albus._

Albus leyó lo que había escrito. No podía enviarle eso. Aquello era un cúmulo de todo lo que sentía en aquel momento, una cascada incesante de emociones desordenadas. No controlaba lo que escribía y tampoco controlaba lo que sentía por Scorpius. Algo tan intenso, tan inestable y confuso que ni el mismo llegaba a entender.

Dejó la carta sobre el escritorio, cogió otra hoja de fino papel y volvió a escribir, esta vez intentó canalizar sus emociones.

 _Querido Scorpius,_

 _Te perdono. Realmente dudo que haya algo por lo que perdonarte. Me di por vencido demasiado pronto, debí haber hecho lo imposible para que escucharas mi versión. Ojalá pudiera recuperar ese tiempo —por poco que sea— que perdimos aquellos últimos días en Hogwarts._

 _Dime un día y nos vemos. El placer será mío._

 _Tu amigo, Albus._

Leyó esta segunda edición y decidió que sería esa la que enviaría. Bajo ningún concepto iba a enviar la primera. ¿Qué demonios iba a pensar Scorpius si Albus le enviaba aquellos locos desvarios? Prefería no pensar en ellos.

Cogió la carta escrita, un sobre en blanco y lo selló.

Carta en mano, Albus salió de su habitación y fue a buscar a James. Su hermano estaba en su habitación, tumbado en la cama.

—Mamá quiere que bajemos a hablar con ella… —dijo Albus.

—Vale.

James se puso en pie y bajó con Albus al salón.

Todavía no habían hablado sobre la confesión de Albus la noche anterior. Aquella frase aún resonaba en la cabeza de James "No me gustan las chicas". Sutil y preciso, no se imaginó una mejor manera de saber acerca de la homosexualidad de su hermano. Se sentía un tanto estúpido por no haberse dado cuenta antes. Puede que aveces se hiciera evidente, pero James estaba tan sumergido en su propia vida que apenas se daba cuenta de que a su alrededor existían otras posibilidades. Si algo le molestaba de que a su hermano le gustaran los tíos, era que no se lo había dicho antes. ¿Qué problema había? Estábamos en pleno siglo veintiuno, la aceptación y normalización de la homosexualidad no debería suponer ningún problema.

En llegar al salón su madre les esperaba sentada en la butaca salmón junto a la chimenea. Su rostro era del mismo tono que la butaca, quizás más intenso todavía. Las pecas de las mejillas parecían fuera de si, como si de ellas fueran a estallar chispas rojas.

—Sentaros —exigió Ginny y sus hijos la obedecieron—. No quiero oír ni una sola escusa. No me importa de quien fue la idea, ni cual de los dos se dejó llevar por el otro. ¡Llegásteis a las 5 de la mañana! ¡¿Estáis locos?! ¡¿Cómo os habéis atrevido a marcharos sin decir nada?! ¡¿Os creéis lo suficientemente mayores como para salir por la noche?! —se acercó a James que agachó la mirada—. ¿Te crees mayor, James? —dijo amenazadora—. Pues si tan mayor te crees para esto, podrías serlo para otras cosas. ¿Sabes cuantas cartas firmadas por McGonagall he recibido estos últimos tres meses? —hizo una pausa retórica—. ¡Siete, James! ¡Siete! A cual más pintoresca, a cual más original. ¡Si tan mayor te crees para llegar a las 5 de la mañana, también serás mayor para dejar de causar problemas en la escuela y que la directora pueda dejar de escribirme semana si y semana también! Y tu… —Ginny miró a su hijo. Albus la miraba con los ojos apenados y transmitiendo con la mirada a su madre que él no había tenido la culpa de todo aquello—. Hiciste caso a tu hermano y mira como habéis acabado los dos. Ya os he dicho que no me importa quien fue el que incitó al otro a hacer esta _aventura_ —dijo con sarcasmo—. ¡Estáis castigados! Prohibido quedar en vacaciones, os quedaréis en casa todos los días.

—Pero… —intentó decir James.

—Sin excepción —reiteró Ginny—. Solo saldréis cuando tengamos que desplazarnos, pero siempre conmigo al lado —miró a James—. Prohibido quedar con Daren y Lance estas navidades, James. Lo siento, pero estas son las consecuencias por haber traicionado nuestra confianza y decepcionarnos como lo habéis hecho.

La bronca acabó cuando Lily bajó al salón exigiendo ayuda de su madre para hacer funcionar las alas que Ron le había regalado para navidad. Albus y James se quedaron solos, sentados en el sofá y en silencio absoluto.

—Me parece que no vamos a salir en mucho tiempo... —dijo Albus.

—Oh, cállate.

James miró el sobre blanco que su hermano tenía en la mano.

—¿Para quien es? —preguntó James.

—Scorpius…

—¿Scorpius y tu…?

—¿Qué?

—Qué si Scorpius y tu estáis… ya sabes…

—¿Juntos?

James afirmó.

—¡No! ¡No, no! Ni mucho menos... —Albus se alteró—. Solo somos amigos.

—Ah. Pensé que tu y él… quizás…

James estaba calmado, manso. Albus sintió que podía hablar con él de cualquier cosa después de haber confesado su secreto la noche anterior.

—Solo somos amigos —dijo—. Se enfadó conmigo por lo que dije en la biblioteca.

—¿De qué hablas? —quiso saber James.

—De lo que me hiciste decir en la biblioteca…

—Enserio, Al… No se de que me hablas.

Albus comprendió entonces que su hermano no lo había hecho a cosa hecha. Que todo aquel asunto de la biblioteca había sido una paranoia suya. Que el solo se había visto inmerso en aquella parafernalia y había culpado a su hermano a traición.

James no tenía la culpa de ser idiota, ni de que su hermano se aprovechara de eso.

—Olvídalo. Volvemos a estar bien.

James rodó los ojos y suspiró exasperado.

—Supongo que ya no hay remedio.

—Supongo que no.

 **Malfoy Manor**

Solo habían dos cajas de adornos navideños en el desván. Scorpius las había encontrado después de una exhaustiva buscada las tres últimas horas. Antes de que pudiera abrir una de ellas, el picoteó de una lechuza contra el cristal le distrajo de su cometido.

La hizo entrar y cogió el sobre que portaba. Era de Albus. Lo abrió con calma mientras —con la otra mano— acariciaba el pájaro.

 _Querido Scorpius,_

 _Te perdono. Claro que te perdono. Te necesito. No soy consciente de cuanto, ni si quiera lo llego a entender. Puede que sea una tontería, que esto no tenga sentido y nos estemos equivocando. Me da igual, Scorpius. Me da igual equivocarme, porqué quien no arriesga no gana y contigo quiero poner la mano en el fuego y dejarla allí hasta que arda._

 _Siempre tuyo, Albus._

Dejó caer la carta al suelo y se preguntó qué era lo que ardía en el fondo de su pecho. Se preguntó qué demonios había hecho Albus con él y cuándo había dejado que pasara eso. El muy idiota se tomaba la libertad de entrar en su vida sin preguntar y arrebatarle el aliento con cada mirada, ensordecer su alma con cada palabra y aturdir sus sentidos sin más.

Scorpius ardía, ardía por Albus Potter.

* * *

 **Ai, Albus... La próxima vez, presta más atención a cual de las dos cartas vas a enviar. ¿Esto ayudará o solo empeorará las cosas? UF! El tema empieza a caldearse entre estos dos.**

 **¡He cumplido! La verdad, es que últimamente me estoy ciñendo bastante a lo que dije de publicar una vez por semana, los sábados o domingo, dependiendo de como me vaya mejor. Espero que esteis todos contentos con el hilo argumental con el que está avanzando la trama. Siempre se aceptan sugerencias y comentarios constructivos, no lo duden. Vuestra aprobación es muy importante para mi.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**

 **Besos, Lúthien.**


	13. Chapter 13

Albus recordaba las palabras de su madre como un recuerdo borroso. Las palabras todavía sonaban en sus oídos y a medida que pasaba el tiempo, iban adquiriendo nuevos significados. Al principio Albus tuvo muy claro que se trataba de la aprobación total, pero luego entendió que el trato de aquella aprobación suponía un intercambio, debía contárselo a su padre.

Hablar con su padre era fácil siempre y cuando tratara de quidditch, clases, Hogwarts o el Ministerio. Todo lo que saliera fuera del mundo de Harry Potter era complicado de tratar. Para Albus no suponía ningún problema, tenía a su madre para hablar de todo el resto de cosas mundanalmente necesarias para su supervivencia y, de todos modos, su padre siempre había ejercido como tal y no podría tener otra queja que esa.

"Cielo, los apellidos no deben marcas fronteras", le dijo su madre. "No dejes que eso te aparte de él". Albus encontró el momento perfecto para hablar con ella poco antes de irse a Hogwarts de nuevo. "Háblalo con tu padre, Albus. Él sabe perfectamente que los apellidos y sus estereotipos solo traen problemas" dijo. "Habla con él".

Pero no lo hizo. Todavía no estaba listo. Hablar de Scoprius con su padre era algo para lo que no estaba psicológicamente preparado. Se había subido al tren sin haber tratado el tema con Harry, y Albus sabía que su madre acabaría diciéndoselo tarde o temprano.

Caminaba a través de los vagones con Rose tras él. La chica se había quejado por su persistencia en sentarse en el vagón de Slytherin. Albus tenía solo una idea en mente, quería ver a Scorpius lo antes posible. Caminaba con el corazón en un puño, apartando de un empujón a cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino.

—Vigila por donde vas, Potter —mascullaron más de uno.

Pero Albus no aminoró el ritmo. Con su prima tras él y la única intención de encontrarle, seguía caminando.

—Albus… ¡Albus, por favor! —Rose hizo que se detuviera—. Vamos a buscar compartimento y luego lo buscas a él…

—Rose, no he vuelto a saber de Scorpius desde que le respondí a la carta —dijo Albus—. Tengo que verle ya.

—Puedes esperar cinco minutos más. Quizás no haya subido al tren todavía. Vamos.

Finalmente, Rose convenció a Albus para ir a buscar compartimiento y luego salir a buscar a Scorpius cuando el tren se pusiera en marcha. James, Lance y Daren se unieron al compartimento poco antes de que Albus quisiera irse. Se sentaron con ellos y dejaron sus cosas.

—¿Lance, llevas lo que te he dado antes?

—Sí, está aquí… —Lance se tocó el bolsillo de la chaqueta por encima de la tela.

—Bien —James sonrió con picardía.

Abus se puso en pie y anunció que se iba.

—¿A dónde vas? —le preguntó James.

Daren le miraba ensombrecido.

—Ahora vengo.

—Saluda a Malfoy de mi parte —dijo James con el mismo tono picarón de antes. Su hermano sabía que iba a ver a Scorpius. Albus miró a Daren, percibió el odio y la rabia en sus ojos. El chico estuvo pendiente de todos sus movimientos cuando salió del compartimento.

Buscó a Scorpius por todo el tren, pero no lo encontró. Entendía que su condición de prefecto pudiera hacerle desatender a sus obligaciones sociales, pero después de haberle buscado en el vagón de prefectos y no encontrarle, se empezó a preocupar.

Encontró a Eyden Woodland alrededor de unos alumnos de primer curso. Los niños preguntaban a la prefecta de Slytherin cuanto quedaba para entrar en Escocia. Albus se acercó mientras Eyden les exigía que se sentaran en sus asientos.

—Vamos, chicos —dijo Eyden—. Todos a sus compartimentos. Todavía no es ni mediodía.

Los niños le hicieron caso, se disiparon del pasillo y se metieron en diferentes compartimentos en grupos de cuatro y cinco.

—Hola, Albus —sonrió la chica radiante. Su rubia melena se movió con agilidad al girarse hacía él.

—Hola —dijo Albus sosegado—. ¿Sabes dónde está Scorpius?

La chica cambió la expresión de su rostro en un acto refeljo. Albus se asustó de aquella mirada.

—¿Cuánto hace que no hablas con él?

—¿Por qué lo dices?  
—¿No te lo ha contado, verdad? —dijo la chica, como si estuviera hablando para si misma—. Maldición.

—Eyden… ¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué pasa? —quiso saber Albus,

—No sé si yo soy la indicada para contártelo.

—¿Él está bien?

—Sí, sí…. —Eyden suspiró—. Es su madre, Albus. Ha muerto.

No pudo pronunciar palabra. Sus labios se quedaron inmóviles y su mandíbula, de repente, pesaba quilos y quilos de más. Su cuerpo sufrió una repentina contracción, un momento de tensión total. No podía mover ningún músculo.

—¿Cómo? ¿Cúando? —preguntó Albus después de unos largos y eternos segundos.

—Fue hace una semana, por lo que sé. Y Scorpius no lo lleva muy bien.

 _¿Cómo coño lo va a llevar bien?_ —pensó Albus—. _Se ha muerto su madre, joder_

—Ya… —respondió.

—McGonagall le ha concedido el tiempo que necesite para incoporporarse.

—¿Y cuándo volverá?  
—No lo sé, Albus —dijo Eyden—. Me escribió hace un par de días y no sé nada más.

Dio las gracias por la información recibida y dio media vuelta para vovler a su compartimento. Intentó —sin exito— asimilar que Scorpius estaba sufriendo y aquello provocó en él un sentimiento protector, cálido y ardiente hacía su amigo. Quería abrazarle, darle aquel carió que no iba a recuperar. Quería estar cerca suyo ahora más que unnca. Abrazarle, besarle, decirle lo importante que es, que él estaría a su lado pasara lo que pasara.

El tiempo se arrastraba por el suelo, sinuoso y lento. Las manecillas no avanzaban y el tiempo parecía conjelado. El día en el tren se hizo extremadamente largo para Albus, que estvo rodeado por us hermano y sus amigos durante todo el día. Cuando la noche cayó y llegaron finalmente al castillo, Albus se sentó solo en el Gran Comedor. Antes de conocer a Scorpius, Albus siempre se sentaba solo en el gran comedor. Siempre había sido así y nunca se había molestado en preguntarse porqué. ¿De qué le iba a servir?

Apenas cenó aquella noche. Tenía un nudo en la garganta y el estómago revuelto. Aquella devastadora noticia sorbe la madre de Scorpius le había quitado el hambre y el sueño. Cuando se tumbo en la cama, después de una cena desesperante, sus ojos luchaban contra su voluntado. Albus intentó de mil maneras conciliar el sueño, pero simplemente, no podía. Decidió que aquel era el momento perfecto para uno de sus paseos nocturnos. El imnsomnio era algo con lo que estaba acostumbrado a lidiar y los paseos nocturnos eran el mejor antídoto para su mal.

Los pasillos estaban sumidos en la más absoluta oscuridad. Albus tuvo que encender la varita para poder ver por donde iba. Escuchó algo parecido a un gorgoteó fantasmagórico, una especie de sonido gutural que le sacó de su ensimismamiento.

—¡Está ahí! —gritó Peeves—. ¡Está ahí, camiando a deshoras por los pasillos de la escuela!

El fantasma había dado la alarma. Había empezado a emitir gritos desesperados a la espera de Filch para atrapar a Albus. El chico retrocedió nervioso, no era la primera vez que Filch le encontraba por allí. Su segundo año fue descubierto por la señora Norris y castigado durante dos semanas limpiando las cocinas sin mágia por órden de McGonagall, quien reiteró ser bondadosa al poner el castigo.

Cuando escuchó los primeros gruñidos de Filch, alguien le asaltó por la espalda.

—No te muevas —Daren le cubrió con la capa de invisibildada y lo atrapó entre sus brazos para que no pudiera movierse.

Filch y Norris estuvieron muy cerca de descubrirlos, pero no lo hicieorn. Peeves se escondió y dejó que el conserje se marchará dejando ir un aspero gemido de desesperación.

—Vamos… —dijo Daren, haciendo que Albus caminara hacía otro lugar menos transitado.

Se quitaron la capa cuando llegaron a los pasillos inferiores, cerca de las mazmorras. Albus había insistido en bajar allí, a sabiendas de que Filch pocas veces vigilaba en su propia zona de confort.

—¿Qué estás haciendo por los pasillos a estas horas? —preguntó Daren.

—Podría preguntarte lo mismo.

—Bajaba a las cocinas a por chocolate —dijo—. James tiene un antojo.

Albus entró a Daren a la Sala Común de Slytherin y se sentaron en los sofás. A esas horas de la noche raramente encontrarían a alguien habiendo clase al día siguiente. Con un movimiento de varita, Daren cerró la Sala Común, hechizandola para que nadie pudiera entrar hasta que el lo decidiera. Albus y él se sentaron muy cerca, dejando que se creara una cálida atmósfera entre ellos. En aquel momento, Albus no quería otra cosa que calor y carió ajeno.

—¿Cómo han ido las navidades? —le pregunto Albus a Daren.

—¿De verdad quieres hablar sobre las navidades?

—¿De qué quieres hablar sinó? —quiso saber Albus.

Daren avanzó y besó a Albus, lento y suave.

—¿Quién dice que quiera hablar?

Albus se dejó llevar por aquella amarga sensación que el chico le hacía sentir. Sus estaban calientes, eran blandos y se amoldaban sin problema a los de Albus. Las manos del Daren estaban quietas y entonces Albus las cogió y las puso sobre sus caderas, dándole la motivanción necesaria. Daren acarició la piel desnuda que consiguió encontrar al mover suavemente sus manos sobre la zona. El Slytherin dejó que Daren hiciera de las suyas con la lengua, lamiéndole la mandibula, dibujando círculos hasta llegar al lóbulo de la oreja. Jugueteó con ansía, con rabía y desazón. Albus se dejó manejar, dejando que Scorpius…

¿Scorpius? ¡No! Daren… Daren…

Aquellas manos ansiosas eran de Daren, no de Scorpius. Aquella lengua vifida que mordía su cuello era la de Daren, no la de Scorpius. ¡Cómo deseó que así fuera!

—¡Para! —Albus puso las manos sobre el pecho de Daren—. Para, por favor.

—¿Qué demonios pasa ahora, Al?

Albus no sabía que decir. Bajó la vista, escondíendose de los penetrantos ojos de Daren, pero aun así, su mirada traspasaba cualquier barrera que Albus intentara ponerle.

—No quiero hacer esto ahora.

—Hace un momento no estabas tan convencido de eso —dijo Daren—. ¿Se puede saber a que viene todo esto? Me tares hasta aquí, me excitas sin más y ahora me haces parar… Lo siento Al, pero no entiendo nada.

Albus retrocedió, poniendo la distancia necesaria entre él y Daren para que no volvieran a tentarle sus labios.

—La madre de Scorpius ha muerto.

Daren guardó unos segundos de silencio.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga yo?

—¿Te da igual?

—Nadie se merece algo así, pero Malfoy me da igual.

Albus miró el reloj sobre la chimenea de la Sala Común, marcaba las 2 de la mañana.

—Será mejor que me vaya.

Dejó a Daren allí y se marchó sin más. No le costó deshacer su hechizó, caminar através del oscuro pasillo y entrar en su habitación. Dejar al chico atrás tampoco le importo demasiado, Albus estaba seguro que se sabía el camino de vuelta a la maldita torre de Gryffindor.

Cuando se metió en la cama, consiguió olvidarse del beso de Daren y pensó en como hubiera sido besar a Scorpius. Aquel pensamiento le envolvió por completo y se dejó llevar por la imaginación, se dejó llevar por aquel extraño sentimiento que despertó al sentir los labios húmedos de Scorpius sobre su boca, mordiendo su cuerpo, recorriéndolo hacía abajo, despacio y con precisión. Sabía que aquel era un pensamiento egoísta, debido a la situación en la que Scorpius se encontraba, pero no podía detener aquel sentimiento que tenía preso su cuerpo y alma.

Le hubiera gustado no haber despertado entre sábanas mojadas y ardientes pensamientos. Le hubiera gustado no tener que enrojecer bruscamente cuando despertó con la mano en los pantalones y la maravillosa sensación de que Scorpius estaba en su cama también.

* * *

 **¿Hola? ¿Se acuerda alguien de mi? No hay forma de pedir perdón por todo el tiempo que he estado ausente. Voy a seguir publicando, no me he olvidado de esta historia ni mucho menos. Me he mantenido distante por cosas de la vida que han ido llegando sin más, pero me niego rotundamente a abandonar Libres. Voy a seguir publicando e intentaré volver a mi ritmo de antes. El próximo fin de semana tendréis otro capítulo y al siguiente, otro. Ya los tengo casi acabados, solo falta corregirlos.**

 **De veras que lo siento. Espero que me perdonen un poquitín.**

 **Hasta el próximo,**

 **Besos, Lúthien.**


	14. Chapter 14

Apenas había pasado una semana y Albus no lo aguantaba más. La espera estaba matándole. Las clases no hacían de su ardua espera algo ligero, sino que la ensombrecían y aumentaban terriblemente. Las largas noches con Daren provocaban el efecto contrario al que esperaba. Los extraños y fríos besos de Daren solo hacían que recordara más a Scorpius y ansiara su llegada con un fervor imparable.

—¿Has visto el horrible tatuaje que se ha hecho Tina en el brazo derecho? —decía Rose mientras le daba un mordisco a un bollo de crema—. Seguro que se lo ha hecho a escondidas…

—Ya…

Rose miró a su primo con determinación.

—Al… ¿Me estás escuchando?

—¿Eh? —dijo levantando la vista del plato. Movía de un lado a otro con el cubierto los huevos revueltos—. Sí… Eh… Solo qué últimamente no duermo demasiado y estoy distraído.

—Llevas distraído demasiado tiempo, Albus —Rose se inclinó hacia él, buscando la intimidad que no había en el Gran Comedor—. Va a volver.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Sabes perfectamente de quien hablo.

Era un martes de finales de enero. Un día largo y frío. Las clases provocaban que el tiempo se arrastrara por los suelos, agonizando de dolor con tal de que aquel espantoso día acabara. Las tardes en la biblioteca era lo que peor llevaba Albus. Estar solo entre aquellas paredes endurecía su corazón. Rose, James y Daren tenían entreno de quidditch.

Estaba solo.

Los deberes de pociones ahora eran mucho más sencillos de hacer. Las fórmulas aparecían solas en su cabeza, como por arte de magia. La voz de Scorpius aparecía en su cabeza ayudándolo a salir de cualquier problema que pudiera tener para resolverlas. La elocuencia de sus palabras, su melódica voz y su cercanía hacían de aquel pensamiento más que un recuerdo. Scorpius estaba a su lado, aunque no pudiera verlo. Pensaba en él constantemente, a todas horas, día y noche. No podía evitarlo, aparecía solo. Albus comenzó a creer que se había vuelto algo obsesivo, un pensamiento enfermizo que controlaba su vida anímica.

Estaba seguro de que todo aquello acabaría cuando Scorpius volviera.

* * *

 **Este ha sido corto, lo sé. Es una pequeña introducción a lo que está por venir, o mejor dicho a _quien_ esta por venir. **

**Solo espero que no se hayan olvidado de esta historia y sigan aquí. Nos vemos en el próximo, no creo que pueda esperar a colgarlo el fin de semana. Puede que entren un día de estos y se encuentren un capítulo más. ¿Quién sabe?**

 **Besos, Lúthien.**


	15. Chapter 15

Las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron de un solo movimiento.

Todos los presentes, alumnos y profesores, dirigieron su mirada hacía allí. Albus estaba tan distraído intentado no derramar el zumo de calabaza que no alcanzó a levantar la mirada al mismo tiempo que los demás. Se hizo el silencio mientras el chico que había abierto las colosales puertas entraba en el Comedor. Todos le miraron evaluando, susurrando a la oreja del de al lado los rumores que se habían esparcido durante semanas por toda la escuela. El chico entró sin prestar atención a todos aquellos ojos curiosos que le observaban, algunos con recelo, otros sometidos bajo el yugo de su misteriosa aura.

Albus levantó la vista y tardó unos segundos en encontrar el epicentro de aquel extraño comportamiento. Cuando fijó sus ojos en el chico que caminaba hacía su mesa, el mundo adquirió un nuevo color. Todo lo antes visible se tornó borroso y todo lo antes importante dejó de serlo. El zumo se vertió cuando Albus se levantó bruscamente.

Scorpius Malfoy estaba en Hogwarts de nuevo.

Albus se había puesto en pie y ni si quiera se había dado cuenta. Caminó hacía Scorpius con desesperación. Cuando el chico percibió que se acercaba, caminó con decisión hacía él. Todo el mundo los miraba mientras Albus y Scorpius se unían como dos imanes. La fuerza que les unía se escapaba a su control, sus pies avanzaban y ellos se dejaban llevar por aquella desenfrenada inercia. Renunciaron a escuchar los murmullos de aquellos que encontraban escandaloso aquel espectáculo. Albus caminaba hacía Malfoy, sin parar a pensar en las consecuencias que aquello pudieran comportar. Miraba sus ojos y avanzaba sin miedo, más que decidido.

Cuando —después de aquellos eternos segundos—, los dos amigos se encontraron él uno frente al otro, Albus saltó a los brazos de Scorpius. Se enroscó alrededor del cuello de Malfoy, lo arrimó a su cuerpo con toda la fuerza que le fue posible y contuvo la respiración mientras durara aquel contacto.

Las voces a su alrededor se volvieron demasiado fuertes como para ignorarlas. Albus fue quien deshizo el contacto y miró el suelo avergonzado. Sus mejillas se habían vuelto rojas y el corazón estaba a punto de estallarle.

—¿Nos hemos abrazado antes? —dijo Scorpius con una sonrisa—. ¿Desde cuándo nos abrazamos?

Albus subió y bajó los hombros.

—Vamos a sentarnos —la sonrisa de Scorpius parecía intacta a pesar de lo que había sufrido, pensó Albus—. Todos no están mirando, Al…

Cuando los dos chicos estuvieron sentados a la mesa de Slytherin, todos volvieron a poner la atención en sus respectivas vidas. Albus y Scorpius se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que todas las miradas curiosas se habían apartado de ellos.

Apenas probaron bocado aquella noche, estuvieron hablando durante toda la cena. Se mantuvieron al margen de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Albus dejó que Scorpius le contara lo que quisiera sobre su madre, permitiéndole el espacio que le fuera necesario para sentirse cómodo con el tema. No hizo demasiadas preguntas, dándole a Scorpius la libertad necesaria.

—Me hubiera gustado escribirte para vernos —dijo Scorpius una vez sentados en la Sala Común—. Pero no me vi capaz de…

—No importa —le interrumpió Albus—. No importa, en serio.

—Me hubiera gustado contestar a tu carta… —esbozó una peculiar sonrisa, la cual Albus no llegó a entender. Escondía un extraño sonrojo mezclado con unas gotas de ponzoñosa lujuria.

Albus no contestó

—Tomo tú silencio como una falta de interés —dijo Scorpius—. Pero ya no tiene importancia.

—Si la tiene.

Había algo que Albus no sabía. Aquella carta que él creía haber enviado no era la misma a la que realmente envió. Scorpius solo necesitaba un pequeño incentivo para hacer lo que quería hacer, solo le faltaba un empujón que le ayudara a llenar aquel espacio que había entre su amigo y él.

—¿Cómo lo llevas? —dijo Albus.

Scorpius retrocedió. No había hablado con nadie sobre el tema. Su padre evitaba su mirada, se encerraba en su habitación y no salía en todo el día. ¿Con quién iba a hablar sino era con Albus? Él era el único que parecía escucharle de verdad, aunque no estaba seguro de querer hablar de ello por ahora.

—Mal.

—Lo imagino —Albus le buscó con los ojos—. Lo siento mucho, de veras.

Malfoy intentó esbozar una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

—No hace falta que finjas estar bien. Quiero que te sientas libre de expresar lo que sientes y si en algún momento necesitas… No sé —balbuceaba Albus sin saber muy bien que decir—. Si necesitas desahogarte, yo estoy aquí. ¿De acuerdo?

Scorpius asintió.

—Para cualquier cosa, Scorpius —dijo—. No lo dudes nunca.

A Scorpius le faltaba tan poco para saltarse aquella barrera, para romper aquella distancia y besarle. Estaban tan cerca en cuerpo y alma que dejarlo para otro momento sería la estupidez más grande de su vida. La Sala Común estaba vacía, estaban ellos dos solos en el sofá, sus cuerpos muy juntos, rozándose, ojos contra ojos, respiración alterada, verdades y confesiones. Solo un paso más y sus labios estaría sobre los de Albus. Solo uno.

Scorpius se arrepintió mucho tiempo de no haberlo hecho. Era tan solo un paso y no se atrevió a darlo. Fue un cobarde y retrocedió.

Las mejillas de Albus estaban rojas y aquel hoyuelo se acentuaba más que nunca.

—¿Jugarás el partido de mañana? —preguntó Albus.

—¡Claro que sí! ¿Lo dudabas? —la expresión de Scorpius cambió, su rostro brilló por unos segundos—. Es el gran partido de la temporada. No todos los días tienes la oportunidad de darle una paliza al gran James Potter. Gryffindor va a morder el polvo mañana.

—Espero que así sea.

—¿Cómo ha ido con James en casa? —preguntó Scorpius—. ¿Le prendió fuego al árbol de Navidad?

—No, pero casi —rieron—. Sorprendentemente hemos estado bien. Por alguna extraña razón, estuvo calmado y no se metió demasiado conmigo.

—¿Quién lo iba a decir?

—Supongo que contarle que soy _gay_ ha ayudado bastante a nuestra relación.

Scorpius soltó una profunda y relajada carcajada. Su risa resonó en toda la Sala Común y Albus siguió escuchándola en su interior el resto de la semana, como una melodía.

—¿Lo dices enserio?

—Muy enserio.

—¿Sabe lo de Daren Harrelson? —preguntó Scorpius.

—No.

Había en su corazón un sentimiento encontrado. La carta que Albus le había enviado dejaba sus sentimientos al descubierto. ¿Por qué Albus no quería hablar del tema? ¿Por qué hacía como si aquella carta no hubiera significado nada? Cómo si no hubiera cambiado tantas cosas. ¿No era Albus consciente de lo que había provocado en él? Daren Harrelson y Albus seguían teniendo aquella relación toxica y Scorpius solo podía mantenerse al margen, mirar desde lejos como el Gryffindor destrozaba a su amigo.

—¿Lo has visto estas vacaciones?

—No.

—¿Seguís… juntos?

Albus esbozó una media sonrisa y miró a Scorpius.

—Joder, Al…

—¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer? —se preguntó Albus—. Me dijo que me necesitaba y me besó.

—¿Te besó? —repitió Scorpius—. ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Qué antes no te besaba?

Albus negó.

—¿Y qué hacíais entonces? —Scorpius no necesitaba una respuesta, pudo imaginárselo. La imagen fue repulsiva e intento borrarla de su mente—. ¿Y sigues con él? No entiendo nada —El chico se puso pie, dejando a Albus sentado en el sofá.

—¿Por qué te enfadas?

—No me enfado. Me enfurece. ¿Cómo puedes estar tan ciego, Al? —gritó—. Él no te quiere.

—Es complicado.

—No, no es complicado.

—Me necesita.

—¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Té que necesitas? —quiso saber Scorpius.

—¡Joder, Albus! Si yo fuera él… Si yo…

Albus se puso de pie.

—¿Si fueras él, qué?

Solo un paso. Solo había un paso hasta los labios de Albus. Un paso de darle aquel beso que llevaba escondido durante meses en su boca, esperando a su propietario, esperando a Albus Potter que viniera a reclamarlo.

—Si yo fuera él no sería tan imbécil —dijo Scorpius y se apartó—. Pero no lo soy.

—No, no lo eres.

Scorpius se dio media vuelta y se encaminó hacia los dormitorios.

—¿Así es como quieres que acabe el día? —preguntó Albus desde el sofá—. Has vuelto después de semanas. No quiero irme a la cama con este sabor tan amargo. No quiero discutir contigo, Scorpius.

—Yo tampoco, Albus —dijo—. Lo siento. Olvida lo que he dicho. Buenas noches.

—¿Scorpius?

—¿Qué?

Albus caminó hasta él. Se quedó parada frente a Malfoy y lo miró a los ojos fijamente. No se pensó dos veces en abrazarlo, lo hizo y punto. No hubieron dudas ni remordimientos, lo abrazó y se apretó con fuerza a su cuerpo. Dejó que sus brazos lo sujetaran y que su aroma inundara sus sentidos.

—Es la segunda vez que lo haces hoy, Albus —dijo Scorpius con una sonrisa cuando se separaron.

—Sienta bien.

—Ya lo creo —Scorpius daría el paso, pero no hoy—. Buenas noches, Albus.

—Buenas noches, Scorpius.

* * *

 **¿Mejor, no? Ya me dirán que les ha parecido...**

 **Hasta el próximo.**

 **Besos, Lúthien.**


	16. Chapter 16

Aquella mañana, Hogwarts amaneció eufórico. Los alumnos estaban al borde del colapso, la emoción corría por sus venas.

Gryffindor contra Slytherin.

El resultado de aquel partido iba a comentarse el resto del año. Aquel partido iba a ser el tema de conversación más recurrente durante los meses siguientes. No se jugaban partidos como ese todos los días. Los dos más grandes cazadores de la historia estaban a punto de enfrentarse en un partido mítico, James Potter y Scorpius Malfoy. Nadie recordaba un año con tanta rivalidad entre las casas de los leones y la de las serpientes. El rojo y el verde no habían sido más contrarios nunca antes.

—Buena suerte, Potter —decían muchos cuando pasaban por su lado.

—Os voy a hacer llorar de la emoción, Gryffindor —James estaba de pie en la mesa del Gran Comedor. Era la hora del desayuno, muchos alumnos entraban y salían adormecidos, pero los leones ya se habían montado su victoria. Ya tenían las pancartas listas, las caras pintadas de colores y la emoción latiendo en sus corazones.

La mesa de Slytherin también rebosaba de energía. Los miembros del equipo tenían su propio corrillo de alumnos que les deseaban suerte y les animaban. Muchos llevaban las caras pintadas y grandes carteles.

Scorpius Malfoy estaba rodeado de una veintena de chicas que buscaban como locas la atención del capitán del equipo. El chico mandó una mirada de soslayo a su amigo. Para su sorpresa, Albus también le miraba.

El chico estaba distraído mirando a Scorpius hablando con aquel séquito de chicas, cuando Daren apareció imponente frente a él.

—¿No me vas a desear suerte? —Daren llevaba la escoba en la mano.

—Supongo que no tengo elección.

—Supones bien.

—Buena suerte, Daren… —dijo Albus con una sonrisa burlona—. La necesitarás.

La mañana transcurrió sin grandes altercados entre las dos casas. Pronto estuvieron todos los alumnos en las gradas, agitando carteles y pancartas, esperando a sus jugadores para salir al campo.

Albus vio a su padre en la grada de los profesores. Sabía de su visita, había sido informado por carta. Ningún alumno se había enterado de la visita de Harry Potter a la escuela, y lo mejor era que nadie lo hiciera. En la grada de los profesores también estaba Draco Malfoy. Elegante y refinado, estaba sentado dos gradas por encima de Harry. Albus dedicó toda su atención a aquella curiosa escena. Él y su padre parecían estar manteniendo una conversación, se dieron las manos y volvieron su atención al campo de nuevo. El tío Ron siempre hablaba de su enemistad legendaria con los Malfoy, pero aquel gesto de su padre, aquel apretón de manos entre un Potter y un Malfoy, daba a entender que aquella enemistad legendaria quedaba reducida a un tiempo y un espacio que estaban abandonados en el pasado. Un pasado demasiado lejano y doloroso como para querer seguir viviendo en él.

Los jugaros aparecieron volando en el cielo. Surcaban con gracia y sutileza los bajos cielos del campo, dejando ser alabados por los alumnos. El vitoreo y los aplausos inundaron el ambiente, haciendo que Albus se contagiara por aquel alegre espíritu. Todo aquello se vio reducido a la nada cuando Scorpius Malfoy apareció en su escoba. Volaba por encima de sus cabezas con una gracia etérea. El aire acariciaba su pelo y lo movía con fiereza.

El partido dio comienzo y los jugadores comenzaron su danza.

Cuando Albus bajaba la vista del cielo y la retiraba de Scorpius, la dirigía hacía su padre. Harry se mantuvo atento al partido durante la mayor parte del tiempo.

La atención se centró en los dos capitanes cuando Scorpius Malfoy consiguió la pelota. James volaba tras él con la intención de quitársela. El capitán de Slythiern volaba con una rapidez inimaginable, sorteando a todos los jugares que le impedían el paso. Los esquivó a todos. James, tras él, buscaba la manera de alcanzarle. El partido estaba empatado, la Snitch no aparecía y el tiempo se acababa. Scorpius llegó hasta los aros, estaba muy cerca de alcanzarlos, se inclinó para coger impulso y antes de que pudiera lanzar, sintió un empujón en la parte trasera de la escoba.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar y agarrarse al palo, cayó al vació y aterrizó bruscamente sobre el suelo del campo.

Todo se volvió negro.

Albus se irguió y miró aterrorizado el cuerpo que yacía sobre la arena. Scorpius había caído de su escoba y Albus sabía perfectamente porqué. Lo había visto con sus propios ojos. Había sido testigo de cómo su hermano había propinado una fuerte patada a la escoba de Scorpius, provocando la inevitable caída del chico. De repente le invadió una fuerte e imparable oleada de rabia, que llegó hasta las puntas de los dedos.

Scorpius fue recogido del suelo y llevado a la enfermería. El chico pudo levantarse y andar por su cuenta, pero aquello no tranquilizó a Albus que seguía encolerizado por lo que había hecho James.

Cinco minutos más tarde, Gryffindor ganaba el partido. Rose Weasley encontró la Snitch y con eso, ganó 100 puntos para su equipo. Slytherin perdía un año más, sometidos por el rugir de los leones.

Albus se encontró con su padre cuando bajó de las gradas camino a la escuela. Harry estaba escondido entre las columnas de madera que sustentaban las gradas en el aire. Lucía una modesta capa negra con la que pretendía pasar desapercibido en la escuela. Y a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos por intentar no ser visto, seguía siendo Harry Potter. Albus se desesperó al verlo. Miró con angustia hacía todos lados, deseando que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta. Se acercó a él y quiso abrazarle, pero no lo hizo, sería demasiado arriesgado.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Hola, hijo… —dijo Harry con desgana—. Yo también me alegro de verte…

—Lo siento, pero hay mucha gente. Podrían verte y la que se arma es poco.

—Vayamos dentro —Harry le puso una mano en el hombro a su hijo. Él se removió y la retiró.

—No —declaró Albus con severidad—. He de ir a ver a alguien…

James apareció en la escena cual animal inquieto y salvaje.

—¡Papá! ¿Me has visto? ¡Hemos ganado! ¡Merlín, que partido! —exclama eufórico. No se había quitado la ropa de juego y parecía querer llamar la atención de todos a su alrededor.

Harry felicitó a su hijo, le dio un abrazo y expresó su desbordante orgullo. Albus miraba de lado a lado, rezando para que nadie se diera cuenta de que su padre estaba allí. Lo único que quería irse a la enfermería a encontrarse con Scorpius, pero no iría a ninguna parte sin decirle a su hermano cuatro cosas, con la única intención de que su padre —tan enormemente orgulloso— lo escuchara.

—Eres un tramposo —dijo Albus, señalando a James—. Lo he visto y no he sido el único. Los jueces no te lo han contado por ser quien eres.

—¿De qué hablas, Al? —quiso saber Harry.

James le sonreía burlón.

—Gyrffindor ha ganado, Albus… Acéptalo. Nadie ha hecho trampas.

—Le has tirado de la escoba. Él nunca se hubiera caído. Nunca.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

Harry era un mero espectador en aquella encarnizada discusión entres sus dos hijos.

—Has hecho que se cayera de la escoba. Le he visto entrenar desde hace meses y nunca a vacilado ni lo más mínimo. Es mucho mejor que tu y le has tirado para no tener riesgo a perder.

—¡Basta! ¿Podéis explicarme que es lo que pasa? El chico de Slytherin que ha caído de su escoba…

—No se ha caído, papá… James le ha tirado.

—Yo no he tirado a nadie. Si el idiota de _Malfoy_ no sabe volar no es culpa mía —dijo James con la única intención de que su padre supiera finalmente sobre la supuesta amistad entre Albus y Scorpius.

—¿Malfoy? —dijo Harry—. ¿Scorpius Malfoy, el hijo de Draco?

—Sí—James sonrió mientras Albus apretaba los dientes—. El mismo

—¿Porqué lo defiendes? —Harry miró a Albus—. ¿Porqué dices que tu hermano le ha tirado?

—¡Porqué es verdad! —reivindicó Albus—. ¿Soy el único que ha visto el partido? ¡Joder! Pero me da igual que hayáis ganado, James. No me importa lo más absoluto. ¿Sabes lo que si me importa? —miró a su padre—. _Mi mejor amigo_ esta la enfermería por culpa de mi hermano. Y si, papá, Scorpius Malfoy es mi mejor amigo y puede incluso… —se calló de golpe—. No importa. Esto es ridículo —ahora se dirigió a su hermano de nuevo—. Enhorabuena por la victoria, espero que te sientas orgulloso y puedes meterte la Copa por el culo, si quieres.

Albus se dio media vuelta y caminó hasta la entrada del castillo, siguiendo a la multitud. Escuchó a lo lejos como su padre le llamaba enfurecido. Pero no se volvió. Siguió caminando hasta dejar atrás el bullicio de alumnos. Subió al segundo piso y corrió hacía la enfermería. El corazón le latía apresurado, le saldría del pecho en cualquier momento, la adrenalina corría por sus venas, los pies se movían solos y sus oídos, ensordecidos por el éxtasis del momento—, no escucharon las advertencias de la señora Pomfrey al entrar en la enfermería como un torbellino.

—¿Albus? —Scorpius se incorporó. Estaba tumbado en una camilla, tenía la cara toda arañada y el brazo roto —¿Qué haces aquí?

Albus no pronunció palabra, se acercó hasta el cuerpo tendido de su amigo y le abrazó con fuerza. Scorpius —frío y duro ante un primer contacto— se ablandó a su tacto, deshaciéndose bajo el calor de los brazos que rodearon su cuerpo.

—Ha sido James —dijo Scorpius.

—Lo sé, lo he visto.

—Los jueces no.

—Es injusto —Albus no deshizo el abrazo.

Scorpius sentía los labios de Albus moverse temblorosos contra su oreja. El contacto era electrizante.

—Al…

—¿Mmm? —seguían abrazados, cuerpo contra cuerpo.

—¿Desde cuando nos abrazamos? —dijo Scorpius con una dolorosa sonrisa.

—Lo siento —Albus se retiró.

—No… Ven, vuelve. —Scorpius abrió los brazos y dejó que el chico se acurrucara en su pecho. El silencio perduró unos segundos, los justos y necesarios para que el momento fuera único.

—Albus, yo…

Antes de que Scorpius pudiera pronunciar palabra, alguien interrumpió en la enfermería.

—¡¿Dónde está mi hijo?! —gritaba desesperado—. ¡¿Dónde está?! ¡Déjame pasar! Es mi hijo…

Alto, imponente, majestuoso, elegante, Draco Malfoy apareció ante ellos.

* * *

 **Siento tardar tanto... Los estudios, la falta de inspiración y el poco tiempo, se me han juntado. Es horrible.**

 **Estoy poniendo todas mis ideas en orden. La historia está llegando a su fin. Espero poder darle el final que se merece. ¡Pero no se preocupen demasiado! Que aun quedan unos cuantos capítulos...**

 **Espero poder actualizar pronto. Los siguientes capítulos van a ser interesantes.**

 **Gracias por seguir aquí, sin vosotros esto no iría a ningún lado.**

 **Besos, Lúthien.**


	17. Chapter 17

Cuando Albus tenía siete años solía ir a jugar todas las tardes a casa de sus tíos. Ron y Hermione tomaban el té en la cocina mientras Rose, James y Albus salían a correr al jardín trasero. Muchas veces, Ginny y Harry venían y tomaban el té de media tarde con ellos. Albus recuerda con vagancia escenas borrosas de aquellos tiempos. Hogwarts no existía en su mente, no había clases, no había alumnos, ni profesores. Tampoco estaba Scorpius, y ese era el gran inconveniente que le hacía volver aprisa hasta el presente. Scorpius se había convertido en su todo. El día se basaba en estar cerca suyo. Albus se despertaba cada mañana pensando en encontrarse con él en la Sala Común para ir juntos al Gran Comedor, pensaba en él cuando salía de clase para encontrarlo por los pasillos, cuando el sol brillaba al mediodía y su luz le recordaba el destello de su rubio cabello, cuando la tarde caía y volvían a verse en la Sala Común dejando que las horas pasaran, al acostarse cada noche, en la oscuridad de su habitación, cuando dejando volar su incandescente imaginación…

Scorpius era algo más que su amigo. Albus estaba del todo seguro.

— _¡¿Dónde está mi hijo?! —gritaba desesperado—. ¡¿Dónde está?! ¡Déjame pasar! Es mi hijo…_

Aquella frase se repetía una y otra vez en la mente de Albus. Las palabras de Draco Malfoy habían calado hasta el fondo, haciendo que Albus tuviera en que pensar durante días. Había pasado una semana desde el partido de quidditch entre Gryffindor y Slytherin, y la inminente derrota de la casa de las serpientes. Hacía una semana que Albus y Scorpius fueron sorprendidos por Draco Malfoy mientras se abrazaban apasionadamente.

— _Fuera de aquí —_ dijo Draco Malfoy mirando a Albus.

Albus se apartó de Scorpius y se quedó quieto como una estatua.

— _Fuera de aquí —_ repitió el hombre.

Albus miró a Scorpius exigiéndole una explicación. El chico asintió, dándole la razón a su padre. Albus entendió que debía irse. Su amigo le suplicaba con la mirada que se fuera y así lo hizo. Volvieron a encontrarse al día siguiente. Scorpius salió de la enfermería en unas horas, tenía el brazo escayolado y alguna que otra herida en la cara, pero nada por lo que preocuparse.

— _Siento lo de la enfermería. Mi padre está algo consternado desde hace un tiempo. No se lo tengas en cuenta —_ le dijo Scorpius el día siguiente al partido— _. Es un buen hombre…._

Draco Malfoy estaba demacrado. Era alto, más alto que su padre, pero estaba mucho más delgado. Los ojos se hundían en su rostro como dos pozos azules, los pómulos se le acentuaban mucho más que a Scorpius y la mandíbula le sobresalía prominente. Su extrema delgadez le hacía parecer frágil. La tristeza en sus ojos era más que evidente, parecía profundamente afligido.

Recordó a su padre, Harry Potter y no pudo evitar compararlo con Draco Malfoy. Eran como fuego y hielo, contrarios, antagónicos él uno al otro. Albus pensó en Scorpius y en él mismo. ¿Cómo se verían desde fuera, desde otros ojos? ¿Eran ellos como sus padres? ¿Eran ellos fuego y hielo, contrarios, opuestos? Fuese como fuese, ellos dos eran distintos a sus padres de una u otra manera. Albus no era fuego. Scorpius no era hielo. Él era pura brasa, era un llama ardiente. Aveces Albus temía poder llegar a quemarse si acercaba demasiado.

Esa tarde —de un día soleado de febrero, cuando la nieve había abandonado el valle y los alumnos, aun abrigados, paseaban por sus praderas— Albus se encontró a Daren. Se sorprendió de encontrarlo solo, sin su hermano deambulando cerca o algún pobre desdichado al que estuviera incordiando.

Albus caminaba hacía el campo de quidditch a ver a Scorpius entrenar. El chico tenía el brazo roto pero debía controlar a su equipo durante las sesiones de entrenamiento. Slytherin debía mantenerse en forma y estar moralmente preparados para cualquier derrota.

—James está preocupado —le dijo Daren al acercarse a él.

—Pues no debería —respondió Albus, que siguió andando sin más.

—Llevas semanas sin hablarle. Hasta tu hermana cree que eso es raro en ti —le dijo Daren.

—Estoy aprendiendo de mis errores —se jactó creyéndose victorioso.

Albus había seguido caminando hacía el campo, colina abajo. Daren caminaba —intentando seguir sus pasos— a su lado.

—¿A dónde vas? —quiso saber Daren.

—Al campo de quidditch.

—¿Para qué?

—Eso a ti no te importa —dijo Albus con la mirada fija el suelo. No se tomo la innecesaria molestia de parar a hablar con Daren, así que continuo su apresurada marcha.

—¿Te importaría pararte y hablar conmigo?

—¿Desde cuando te gusta hablar? Pensaba que lo único que te gustaba era que la comiera en los pasillos…

—¡ALBUS! —Daren se colocó justo delante de él, evitando su paso —¿Eres idiota o qué? No me gusta tu actitud.

—¿Tu te estás escuchando, Daren? ¡Eres tan incongruente! Tu propia versión no se sostiene… Vives en una jodida mentira. ¿Quieres que te recuerde qué es lo que me dijiste el otro día?  
—No hace falta.

—Me dijiste que no sientes nada por mi…. ¿Sabes lo que es eso? Después de todo este tiempo, después de todo lo que he sufrido por ti —Albus se dejó llevar por el impulso incontenible que le surgía de muy adentro.

—Albus, yo… —intentó decir Daren—. Lo siento.

—¿Es verdad, Daren? ¿No sientes nada por mi? ¿Nada? —reiteró.

—No lo sé —dijo nervioso—. No sé qué es lo que me pasa. No sé qué es lo que siento por ti. No sé por qué tengo tanto miedo siempre. No sé por qué me da miedo lo que siento… No lo sé, Albus.

Daren tenía los ojos llorosos. Se dio media vuelta y caminó colina abajo. Albus quería irse y dejarle allí solo, que sus propios demonios se lo tragaran vivo y que se pudiera en su propio miedo. Pero él no sabía hacer eso. No sabía darle la espalda a los demás. Y siguió a Daren con resignación, condenándose a si mismo a seguir viviendo en una constante montaña rusa de emociones descontroladas.

Llegaron a los lindes del bosque prohibido, cerca de donde solían pasar las tardes cuando el frío no había llegado al valle aun.

—No quiero adentrarme más —dijo Albus, exigiendo que Daren se detuviera—. Creo que aquí ya no puede vernos ni oírnos nadie… Háblame, Daren.

—¿De qué sirve?

—Una pesadilla se convierte un simple recuerdo cuando se la cuentas a alguien. Cuéntame tus miedos, háblame de que es lo que tanto te asusta. Juntos podemos… —dijo Albus, más calmado ahora.

—Esto ya no se trata de tu y yo, Albus —dijo Daren—. Ya no.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Malfoy.

Aquello paralizó a Albus de pies a cabeza. Daren tenía razón, ya no dependía de ellos dos. Ahora estaba Scorpius. Él formaba parte de a vida de Albus. Forma parte de su vida de un modo que no llegaba a entender. Scorpius era el fuego que había avivado la gélida vida de Albus. Porqué Scorpius Malfoy era fuego, fuego poderoso e imperecedero.

—Lo sabía —dijo Daren—. Sabía que sentías algo por él.

—Daren, yo…

El chico se acercó sin control a Albus, le cogió la cara y lo beso con fuerza. La rabia contenida, la ira reprimida que Daren guardaba en su interior —el miedo, la incomprensión, la derrota— se colapsaba ahora en la boca de Albus. Aquel era su sabor, el sabor de Daren Harrelson, aquello era lo que le hacía sentir a Albus.

Scorpius era fuego.

Daren era puro miedo, una pesadilla.

Albus se apartó brucamente. El beso finalizó. Daren se quedó de piedra mirandole algo aturdido. Había tomado una decisión.

—No siento nada.

—¿Cómo dices?

—¡Que no siento nada por ti! —dijo Albus, esta vez, tan alto como pudo.

—No hablas enserio.

—¡Oh, sí!

Albus sonrió. Ahora tenía toda la fuerza del mundo para hacer lo que había estado esperando a hacer tanto tiempo. Ese era el momento. Y lo dijo. Alto y claro.

—Se acabo.

—Albus, no…

—Lo siento. No puedo seguir haciendo ver que siento algo por ti. ¡Porqué es mentira! —gritó eufórico—. ¡Merlín! Llevaba tanto tiempo queriendo hacer esto… ¡Se acabó!

Daren lo miró encolerizado.

—Que te den por culo, Potter —se giró y comenzó a caminar cuesta arriba, hacía el castillo y alejándose de Albus.

—¡NO, DAREN! ¡QUE TE DEN A TI! —Y Albus nunca se había sentido tan terriblemente fuere Podría arrancar un árbol con sus manos, saltar un acantilado, bucear el lago negro sin respirar, matar un dragón o incluso besar a Scorpius sin pensarlo dos veces. ¡Merlín, sí! Quería besar a Scorpius, besarlo hasta desgastarle los labios, hasta quedarse sin aire, hasta perder el control.

Scorpius había estado guiando a sus jugadores desde el suelo. No podía volar con un brazo escayolado, pero si podía seguir siendo un capitán a efectos prácticos.

—¡Adiós, Malfoy! Nos vemos mañana…

—Buen entrenamiento, Jim… ¡Adiós! —le dijo al buscador.

Poco a poco fueron saliendo todos los jugadores de los vestuarios. El entrenamiento había acabado, pero Albus no había aparecido. Su amigo le había prometido venir a verle para luego irse juntos a pasear por los jardines, aprovechando el inusual buen tiempo.

Scorpius despidió a todos los jugadores y se quedó de pie junto a los vestuarios. Albus le prometió que vendría.

—Iré a ver como intentas no caerte mientras vuelas con una mano —decía Albus entre risas—. Será un espectáculo digno de ver, estoy seguro.

Scorpius recordaba la risa de su amigo y ese humor tan suyo, tan único.

Pasaron 15 minutos y no aparecía. El cielo oscilaba entre el rosa más pálido y el azul más oscuro, una curiosa y amarga combinación de colores que a Scorpius le hubiera parecido hermosa si Albus no estuviera tardando tanto. Su ausencia era desconcertante, él nunca llegaba tarde.

Después de la medía hora, Scorpius decidió irse. El cielo había oscurecido con una rapidez estrepitosa. Mientras subía la colina hasta el castillo vio como se le acercaba una sinuosa figura que —debido a la escasa luz— no supo distinguir hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca.

—¡Malfoy!

La voz sonó fuerte y estridente. Era Daren Harrelson.

—Si James te hizo estar un día en la enfermería el otro día, yo voy a hacer que no salgas en un mes —Daren se acercó hasta él con una velocidad vertiginosa. Scorpius quedó atrapado entre él y un árbol. Y antes de que pudiera sacar ala varita para defenderse, Daren tenía la suya contra su cuello—. ¿Recuerdas cuando eras tu el que me apuntabas con la varita? Estábamos en la misma situación, pero a la inversa… Es gracioso como cambian las cosas.

—Déjame en paz, no te he hecho nada.

—Albus —dijo Daren en un hilo de voz.

—¿Qué pasa con él?

—¿Te crees muy listo? —sus ojos chispeaban—. ¿Has estado pensando muy bien como vengarte por todos estos años, verdad? —dijo—. Muy buena, enserio.

—¿De qué hablas, Harrelson

—Sabes perfectamente de que hablo, Malfoy. Sabes perfectamente que es lo que pasa… ¡ÉL! Él te prefiere a ti —Daren dejó ir una diabólica carcajada que hizo que Scorpius se estremeciera—. Te prefiere a ti, y ni siquiera estoy seguro de que a ti te interese él… ¡Ja! ¿Te gusta Albus? ¿Te gusta, Mafoy?

—Déjame en paz, Harrelson —dijo Scorpius un tanto harto de aquel loco—. Enserio, sabes perfectamente que soy mejor que tu con los hechizos, no te arriesgues.

—Dímelo —Daren bajó la varita del cuello de Albus—. ¿Te gusta Albus, Malfoy?

—A ti no te importa.

Daren soltó otra de esas horribles carcajadas que erizaban la piel de Scorpius.

—Merlín… Te gusta Albus Potter —reía a carcajadas—. ¿Qué demonios pasa en Hogwarts que todos sus malditos alumnos son maricas?

—¿Y has aceptado ya el ser uno de ellos?

Scorpius se marchó aprovechando que Daren se había quedado pensando sobre aquel último comentario. Decidió escabullirse lo antes posible, alejándose de aquel loco psicópata que parecía haber desarrollado un sexto sentido para hacerle la vida imposible desde su primer día en aquella maldita escuela.

Empezó a correr y llegó al castillo mucho antes de que Daren pudiera si quiera acercarse a él. Entró por las grandes y colosales puertas y se dejó a caer por la pared. Se sentó en el suelo y respiró hondo unos segundos.

—Me acabo de encontrar a Daren pegándole a un árbol muerto de rabia —Albus estaba de pie junto a la puerta por la que Scorpius acababa de entrar. Había cierto tono burlón en su voz, parecía feliz—. ¿Qué demonios le has hecho?

—Nada.

—¿Estás bien? —Albus se acercó a él.

Hubo un incómodo silencio.

—¿Dónde estabas? Prometiste venir a buscarme después del entrenamiento.

—Estaba… Mmm…

—¿Estabas con él, verdad? —inquirió Scorpius

—Escúchame, Scorpius… Yo… —balbuceó Albus buscando algo que decir.

Scorpius se puso en pie y miró de frente al aturdido chico.

—¿Por qué, Albus? —dijo—. ¡Ese tío es un tremendo idiota!

—Lo sé, pero me lo he encontrado y hemos estado hablando… ¡Escúchame! Le he dicho que no quie...

—No me interesa —Scorpius se acercó más a él, matando el poco espacio que quedaba entre ellos. Estaba muy serio, tenía las cejas fruncidas y los ojos enfurecidos. Albus le miraba atónito, ansioso porque Scorpius acabara con aquel horrible espacio que había entre ellos.

—Scorpius, escúchame por favor —murmuró Albus—. Necesito que me escuches, yo he…

Pero Scorpius estaba muy cerca, casi podía sentir su suave aliento, agitado e irregular. Tenía la boca entreabierta y Albus se relamía por saborearla. Estaban muy cerca, ansiosos y desesperados por hacer lo que tanto tiempo han deseado. Labios estaban a punto de rozarse.

Entonces Scorpius recordó a Daren. Recordó como Albus se entregaba a él cada noche en los pasillos y se apartó. Dio un paso atrás y se alejó de Albus.

—Nunca me han gustado las trivialidades, Albus —dijo Scorpius muy serio—. Vas a tener que elegir… Él o yo.

 **Bueeenas,**

 **Soy consciente del tiempo que tardo en publicar, pero busco tiempo donde no hay. He empezado a escribir el próximo capítulo antes de publicar este para tener avanzada la trama. Espero poder publicar el próximo fin de semana.**

 **No sé que es lo que piensan de como está desarrollando la historia, ya queda menos para el final y quiero saber su opinión. Nos vemos en el próximo,**

 **Besos,**

 **Lúthien.**


	18. Chapter 18

Hacía tres días que le había hecho escoger a Albus entre Daren o él. No había habido respuesta por parte de su… ¿amigo? Nada le había dicho desde entonces. El intento de beso que Scorpius había arruinado era más que evidente. ¡Albus se había tenido que dar cuenta! Tenía su mirada clavada en la cabeza, le atormentaba constantemente. Sus ojos, apenados y afligidos, vivían día y noche dentro de la cabeza de Scorpius, recordándole a cada momento lo desgraciado que era por tenerle. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué Albus guardaba silencio? ¿Por que no le decía de una vez por todas a quien escogía? ¿Él o Daren? No era tan difícil. Solo una palabra, Scorpius no pedía nada más.

Nunca le había gustado las trivialidades, odiaba formar parte de aquel absurdo triangulo amoroso. Debía tomar una decisión y Scorpius ansiaba una respuesta.

La noche anterior se había encontrado a Albus en la Sala Común. Estaba sentado en una de las mesas del fondo de la estancia. La mesa estaba llena de libros y el chico escribía algo rápido en su cuaderno. Scorpius se acercó a él.

—¿Dejando los deberes para última hora, Potter?

—¿Te sorprende? —Albus no apartó la vista del cuaderno y continuó escribiendo.

—No demasiado —contestó Scorpius al ver la fría respuesta del chico.

Albus seguía escribiendo.

—Buenas noches, Albus.

Scorpius se dio media vuelta, dispuesto a irse. Si Albus iba a guardar silencio, él también lo haría. Al fin y al cabo, él era la víctima en todo este asunto, no Albus. Él era el que esperaba una respuesta por parte del chico, él era la parte afectada.

—¿A donde vas? —gritó Albus cuando vio que Scorpius se marchaba de verdad.

—Si no quieres hablar no voy a molestarte.

—Ayer te iba a responder pero no me diste tiempo. Te fuiste sin más. Si tan poco te interesa, no hace falta que me escuches. Puedes irte.

—Eres un crío, Potter —dijo Scorpius.

—Vete a la mierda, Scorpius.

—Perfecto.

Y se fue hacía su habitación sin volver la vista atrás.

Aquella había sido toda la conversación que había mantenido en tres días. Scorpius había perdido ya toda esperanza, Albus no iba a escogerle. Albus seguía queriendo al imbécil de Daren Harrelson y eso destrozaba a Scorpius. Odiaba verle a su lado, odiaba ver como Harrelson le menospreciaba, como le hacía débil y frágil. Odiaba saber que Harrelson podía besar a Albus todos los días y aún así no lo hacía. Pensaba en que era lo que Daren le hacía en los pasillos a altas horas de la noche, qué era lo que destrozaba a Albus para que volviera llorando después de sus encuentros.

El día transcurrió sin altercados. Scorpius y Albus se encontraron el gran comedor, se sentaron él uno al lado del otro, pero no se dirigieron la palabra. Se mantuvieron en silencio, esperando que alguno de los dos dijera algo. Pero no ocurrió.

Durante la tarde, Albus estuvo con Rose y sus amigas. Scorpius tuvo que ir al campo para seguir con los entrenamientos. Seguía con el brazo escayolado y aun no podía volar. Guiaba a su equipo desde el suelo y preparaban defensas y ataques para el próximo partido.

Desanimado, pensaba en algo que distrajera su inquieta mente. Intentaba pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Albus Potter. Intentaba en vano buscar una salida al laberinto que Albus había trazado en su mente. Últimamente, la vida de Scorpius se había acelerado sin freno hacía el peligroso camino de las emociones. Su vida se precipitaba hacía lo desconocido, haciendo que su inexperto corazón sufriera las fatalidades del amor. ¿Podía llamar amor a lo que sentía por Albus? Eran palabras mayores decir que amaba a Albus Potter. Sabía con certeza, sin embargo, que amaba todo lo que compartían y la manera en la que Albus le hacía sentir. Pero, y aun a pesar de ello, Albus no le quería. Seguía eligiendo a Daren. Caía una y otra vez chocando con la misma piedra.

Se dio una ducha cuando el entrenamiento acabó. Se quedó el último en los vestuarios. Dejó que los chorros del agua masajeran su espalda, destensándola. El agua caliente caía sobre él con una fuerza abrasadora. Las gotas caían sobre su piel desnuda, llevándose con ellas todos aquellos hostiles pensamientos que atentaban contra la salud mental de Scorpius.

Tuvo la sensación de que Albus le esperaba en las gradas al salir del vestuario. Pero allí no había nadie. La oscuridad ya cubría el valle cuando Scorpius emprendió la marcha hacía el castillo. Llegó justo para la cena. Buscó de nuevo a Albus con la mirada, pero no lo encontró por allí. Habían estado unos días sin hablarse, pero no dejaban de sentarse uno al lado del otro durante todas las comidas del día. Su ausencia la preocupo. Se preguntó si andaría con Daren, pero al ver al chico en su respectivo sitio en la mesa de Gryffindor, olvidó la posibilidad.

Albus no cenó aquella noche.

Antes de su ronda de Prefecto, Scorpius subió a la lechucería a comprobar el correo. Le había enviado a su padre una carta hacía unos días, y estaba seguro de que la respuesta no pasaba de esa noche. En la carta le informaba de su inmediata reincorporación a las clases después del incidente en el partido de quidditch.

Después de haber visto como Albus le abrazaba en la enfermería, Scorpius habló con su padre sobre su supuesta amistad con él. Su sosegada reacción le tranquilizó. Scorpius empezó a cuestionarse si a su padre le importaría algo después de haber perdido a su mujer. La muerte de Astoria había dejado a Draco fuera de juego. Dejó de comer, no salía de su habitación y, cuando lo hacía, se dedicaba a pasearse por la casa como un fantasma. La muerte de su madre había condenado a Draco a la desesperanza y Scorpius no sabía que hacer ante aquel comportamiento. Afrontar su muerte era demasiado duro como para lidiar con el sufrimiento de su padre.

Cuando abrió el sobre y sacó la carta, imaginó encontrarse un par de líneas escritas con prisa, alentándole a seguir con sus estudios y deseándole buena suerte en los próximos partidos. Pero no. Aquello no fue lo que encontró. La carta temblaba en su manos, se sentó en y leyó con calma.

 _Hijo,_

 _Siento haber estado tan distante estos últimos meses. Quisiera decirte por escrito lo que no puedo decirte en persona. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, de quien eres y en lo que te estás convirtiendo. Un hombre maravilloso, un mago poderoso, todo lo que yo no he sabido ser en ésta vida. Tu madre veía en mi todo lo que tu eres ahora, has conseguido ser todo lo que yo nunca he podido. Y me siento terriblemente orgulloso de ello. Jamás seré capaz de devolverte lo que la vida nos ha quitado a los dos. Nunca podré llenar el gran vacío que tu madre ha dejado, pero si de algo estoy seguro es de lo fuerte que eres y no me cabe duda de que esto no va hacer que te detengas en tus metas. Quiero que seas perseverante y nunca dejes influenciarte por el pasado. Recuerda mis palabras, Scorpius. El pasado, en el pasado ésta. No mires atrás, no encontrarás ninguna verdad._

 _Te alentó a que sigas con tus estudio y te deseo toda la suerte del mundo en los próximos partidos. No dejes que nadie te haga caer de nuevo._

 _Te quiero mucho, hijo. Nunca lo olvides._

 _Tu padre._

 _pd: Ese tal Albus parece un buen chico… ¿No crees?_

Scorpius dobló la hoja con miedo a que aquellas palabras pudiera escapar. La dobló con fuerza como si pudieran desaparecer, volatilizarse. La apretó contra su pecho y respiró hondo. Le daba igual el pasado, le daba igual la marca que su padre pudiera tener en el antebrazo o lo que hubiera hecho en su vida, le daba igual. Era su padre y lo quería muchísimo.

Recordó la sonrisa de su madre, el brillo cristalino y frágil de sus ojos. Draco era un hombre totalmente diferente a su lado. Cuando su mente viajaba en silencio a esos recuerdos, veía la imagen de un hombre sano y feliz que amaba a su esposa, un marido devoto y fiel.

Como había cambiado las cosas ahora.

En la vida de Scorpius ya no había nada seguro. Todo era momentáneo. El miedo de perder lo poco que tenía le acechaba día y noche. Intentaba aferrarse con fuerza a todo aquello que estimaba, pero cuando lo retenía demasiado tiempo, se desvanecía entre sus dedos como si tan solo fuera aire. Era un miedo constante que sentía tras él a todas horas.

La fría brisa de la noche revoloteó a su alrededor cuando bajó de la lechucería. Se apresuró en llegar a tiempo para su ronda de Prefecto. Llevaba la carta de su padre en la mano, la cogía con fuerza, atento a cualquier movimiento del papel bajo su tacto. Los pasillos de Hogwarts se le antojaron largos y pesados ahora más que nunca, sin la compañía de cierto chico…

 _Ese tal Albus parece un buen chico… ¿No crees?_

 _¿Lo creo?_ Pensaba Scorpius cuando llegó a la Sala Común de Slytherin.

Intentó no pensar demasiado.

Sujetaba la carta entre sus manos cuando salió sólo en su ronda nocturna. Las palabras de su padre, sin saber muy bien, le habían inspirado cierto valor, sentimiento que había estado esperando desesperadamente. Quizás no había nada que perdonar, quizás todo lo que Scorpius tenía que hacer era dar ese paso que había estado planeando por tanto tiempo. Quizás ahora era el momento, quizás esa era la única manera de que Albus se diera cuenta de una vez por todas de quien era él que realmente merecía. No había mundo en el que Albus y Scorpius fueran felices sin tenerse él uno al otro.

—¿Qué haces a estas horas por aquí? —preguntó Scorpius, abandonando por un segundo sus pensamientos. La niña estaba de espaldas a él en el pasillo, cuando escuchó su voz y se giró, Scorpius la reconoció.

—Lo siento, me he perdido —dijo la niña—. Esto no me suele pasar...

—No son horas para andar por aquí tu sola... Podría haberte encontrado Filtch y hubiera sido mucho peor —dijo Scorpius.

—Lo sé, gracias.

—¿A dónde ibas, Lily? —Los ojos de aquella niña la había delatado. Lily Potter, sin duda.

—Iba a ver a mi hermano. No lo he visto en la cena, no estaba contigo ni con James. Así que le traía un poco de chocolate por si tenía hambre —decía muy segura de sus palabras—. Mi primo Teddy siempre dice que el chocolate te hace sentir mejor cuando estas triste.

—¿Eso dice?

—Sí —dijo—. Y yo me creo todo lo que diga Teddy.

—No puedo dejar que entres ahora, pero puedo llevarle el chocolate a Albus, si quieres.

—¿Lo harías?

—¡Claro!

—Bien —Lily metió la mano en el bolsillo de su túnica y sacó una tableta de chocolate ya empezada—. Toma —se la tendió a Scorpius—. Dásela de mi parte.

—Lo haré —Scorpius sonrió—. Ahora te acompañaré hasta la Torre de Gryffindor.

—No hace falta.

—Claro que hace falta, Lily... Tu hermano dejaría de hablarme del todo si se enterara de que he dejado sola a su hermana por los pasillos de noche. No te preocupes, no tengo prisa. Sólo es un paseo.

—Tenía razón sobre ti —dijo la niña.

—¿Quién?

—Yo.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Sobre ti —aclaró Lily—. Me gustas para él. Eres bueno y le haces muy feliz. Antes Albus no sonreía, ahora sí —decía—. Vosotros dos tenéis que estar juntos, os pertenecéis el uno al otro.

Scorpius se mantuvo callado el resto de la caminata hasta la Torre de Gryffindor. Lily le cogió la mano y ambos caminaron juntos hasta allí. La dejó en la Sala Común y, tan pronto como estuvo solo, echó a correr como si no hubiera un mañana. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas, tan rápido como pudo hasta llegar de nuevo a las mazmorras.

No había lugar en su cabeza para dudas, sabía lo que debía hacer.

Atravesó la Sala Común, se encaminó hasta los dormitorios de chicos y entró en la habitación de Albus. Sus compañeros de cuarto dormían. Caminó hasta su cama que se ocultaba tras las cortinas verdes. Dejó el chocolate y la carta de su padre sobre la mesita de noche y descorrió con calma la cortina. Albus tenía los ojos muy abiertos y miraba el techo somnoliento. El chico estaba en un trance entre el mundo de los sueños y el de la realidad. No había podido dormir en los tres últimos días, apenas había probado bocado y había estado más distante que nunca. A él también le había afectado todo el altercado con Daren y Scorpius.

En cuando Albus vio a Scorpius asomarse por la cortina de su cama, se incorporó de un salto.

—No te muevas —dijo Scorpius en un susurró. Con total sutileza y elegancia, se sentó en la cama de Albus, subió las piernas y se metió entre las sábanas con él. Se dejó envolver por el calor que el cuerpo de Albus había provocado sobre la ropa de cama. El chico, sin embargo, se quedó de piedra al ver el atrevimiento de Scorpius. Pero reaccionó y siguió el ritmo de Scorpius en mirarle a los ojos.

Ambos se tumbaron en la cama, mimetizándose entre las sábanas. Estaban muy juntos pero no se tocaban. Sus ojos batallaban la guerra más feroz y salvaje nunca vista entre miradas. Entonces Scorpius lo hizo, dio el paso que nunca se había atrevido a dar. Colocó una mano sobre la cintura de Albus y lo pegó a su cuerpo en un movimiento brusco. Sus ojos seguían batallando, desafiándose mutuamente por ver quien era el primero en atacar.

Dicen que en toda guerra hay un vencedor. En esta hubieron dos.

Sus labios se unieron en la oscuridad de aquella habitación de chicos de Slytherin sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Se besaron durante horas y horas sin levantar la más mínima sospecha. Perdieron la cordura y el sentido, perdieron la noción de donde empezaba y acaba su cuerpo, descubrieron sensaciones nunca antes conocidas, un roce, la fricción de dos cuerpos, el desenfreno de dos almas que se desean la una a la otra. Descubrieron los principios de todos los finales, ansiaban conocer a fondo el cuerpo del otro, explorando cada palmo de piel desnuda con la boca, a base de besos, de mordeduras.

Se besaron y se volvieron a besar durante horas. Labio contra labio, cuerpo contra cuerpo, buscando estar más cerca que nunca.

No fueron conscientes de todo aquello hasta la mañana siguiente.

—Te quiero —susurró Scorpius entre gemidos de asfixiante placer.

Se quedaron dormidos poco después de aquello. Entrelazados, dos cuerpos como uno solo.

* * *

 **¡POR FIN! Después de tantos capítulo ¡POR FIN! ha habido beso. ¿Era de esperar, no? Supongo que os debo uno un poco más detallado... Ya vendrá jeje. De todos modos, disculpar (de nuevo) mi tardanza publicando, nunca aprenderé a seguir una fecha. Espero poder tener el próximo lo más pronto posible, esto ya esta llegando a su fin. La cosa se acaba y, aunque no quiero avanzar nada, publicaré un par de capítulos más, un epílogo y daré por acabada la historia. No creo que me alargue mucho más.**

 **Mil gracias a todos aquellos que aun seguís ahí, leyendo capítulo tras capítulo, a pesar del tiempo de espera. ¡MIL GRACIAS! Nos vemos en el próximo,**

 **Besos, Lúthien.**


	19. Chapter 19

—¿Y ésta mañana? —quiso saber Rose.

—Nada —respondió Albus.

—¿Nada?

—Se marchó antes de que me despertara.

—¡Increible! —exclamó Rose.

—Shhh —Albus hizo que bajara la voz—. No quiero que todos se enteren.

—Entiendo —dijo con complicidad—. ¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora?

—No lo sé —Albus suspiró resignado—. ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer? ¿Qué hago si lo veo, Rose? ¿Y si quiere llevar todo esto en secreto como Daren? ¿Y si para él todo esto no tiene importancia?

Rose se acercó a su primo por encima de la mesa del comedor, estaban desayunando. Le miró con decisión a los ojos y le habló desde el corazón.

—Cuando le veas haz lo que tu quieras. ¿Te apetece besarlo? Bésalo. ¿Quieres hacer como si nada? Hazlo —decía muy segura de sus palabras—. Sólo en el momento sabrás que es lo que quieres hacer de verdad. Hasta entonces, no te preocupes… Cuéntame todo lo que hicisteis anoche, con detalles, claro —enfatizo— y así te distraés un poco.

—Eres mala —dijo Albus.

—Lo se.

Cuando Albus despertó aquella mañana, Scorpius ya se había ido. Cuando vio chocolate y una carta que no era suya supo con seguridad que lo que había pasado la noche anterior había sido real. Aún sentía el cuerpo de Scorpius sobre el suyo, aun podía sentir como sus largos dedos recorrían con avidez su piel. Era una sensación extraña, que se perdía entre el calor más abrasador y el frío más escalofriante. Tenía la boca llena de saliva que no era la suya, tenía un sabor distinto en la garganta que le recordaba las travesuras que la noche anterior había estado haciendo.

Esto cambiaba mucho las cosas, esto lo cambiaba todo. En la vida de Albus se habían descorrido las tupidas cortinas que le habían estado ocultando la realidad. Una realidad junto a aquel chico que le prometía el cielo y más. Era alentador pensar que Scorpius quería estar con él enserio. Una amistad que, poco a poco, se había convertido en mucho más. Se habían encontrado justo cuando más se necesitaban, complementándose como uno solo.

—Albus, como amada prima tuya que soy… Te pido por favor que salgas del trance y vuelvas al mundo real —la voz de Rose le hizo reaccionar—. Gracias.

—Lo siento, estaba pensando en que no he hecho los deberes de astronomía —mintió.

—Ya…

Albus notó de repente un cálido aliento en la nuca, giró la cabeza y se encontró con el rostro de Scorpius muy cerca del suyo.

—Buenos días —dijo Scorpius en un susurro y besó a Albus suavemente en la mejilla.

Aturdido, Albus no supo reaccionar. Se quedó de piedra, mirando a su prima con los ojos muy abiertos. Scorpius se sentó a su lado y se sirvió con alegría el desayuno.

Rose miraba a su primo y le alentaba con la mirada a que le dijera algo a Scorpius.

—¿Por qué te has ido antes de que me despertara? —le preguntó Albus.

Scorpius sonrió mientras mordía una tostada.

—Me he ido media hora antes de que amaneciera. Prefería no salir de entre las cortinas por sorpresa cuando tus compañeros de habitación estuvieran merodeando por ahí. Al menos por ahora —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Malfoy... —dijo Rose—. ¿Has pensando en cuantos corazones vas a romper?

Albus se masajeó la sien maldiciendo el momento en el que había decidido contárselo a Rose. Miraba a Scorpius de reojo, inspeccionando su expresión y se sorprendió al ver que el chico sonreía radiante. Aquella sonrisa contagió a Albus, que se inundó de felicidad, una espesa y cálida felicidad.

—¿Qué haces en la mesa de Slytherin, Weasley?

—Hablar con mi primo sobre el tío que se metió en su cama anoche.

—Mmm… Interesante —Scorpius dio un sorbo a su baso de zumo—. ¿Tengo que ponerme celoso, Potter?—dijo mirando a Albus con una gran sonrisa picarona.

—Tu sabrás—contestó Albus.

—No sé, dímelo tu.

Albus sonrió, miró su plato y volvió la vista a Scorpius para seguir con el juego.

—No creo que hayan lugar para lo celos, Malfoy… Creo que quedo bien claro anoche —dijo con total picardia.

—Puede que tengamos que repetirlo, para aclarar del todo las cosas… —contesto Scorpius.

Entre ellos dos se creó una burbuja invisible que les nublaba la vista, y les impedía ver otra cosa que no fueran ellos mismos.

—¡Sigo aquí! —exclamó Rose—. Pero no os preocupéis, os dejo con vuestro sexo de miradas —cogió su plato y se puso en pie—. Me voy a otro sitio para no molestar… Acabame de contar más tarde las guarras que hicisteis anoche, Albus —sonrió y se marchó.

Albus se ruborizó.

—Contando secretos de estado al enemigo…

—Me ha obligado…

—Ya —dijo Scorpius—. Seguro que ha sido muy difícil para ti ocultárselo.

—Una tortura.

Aún recordaba el sabor de sus labios. Aún podía sentir que sus manos seguían recorriendo su cuerpo con ansias. Aún podía ver esa mirada que lo devoraba con un solo pestañeo. Albus cerraba los ojos y sentía que volvía a vivir la noche anterior una y mil veces en su cabeza. Revivía cada instante, cada momento como si estuviera sucediendo en realidad. La visión se reproducía en su mente una y otra vez como si de una película se tratara. Teniendo a Scorpius al lado lo único que quería era poder arrinconarlo contra una pared y besarlo durante horas.

Pero la duda volvía a él.

¿Hasta que punto estaba Scorpius dispuesto a hacer, lo que fuera que tuvieran, público?

Dejó aquella duda en su interior, no le preguntó nada a Scorpius y su rutina volvió a la normalidad. Desayunaron y se fueron cada uno a su clase, despidiéndose con un suave beso en la mejilla que nadie pareció ver.

Albus se pasó el día distraído, pensando en la boca de Scorpius, en sus manos, en sus ojos y en la manera en la que anoche le miraban. Quiso poder repetirlo, y sin darse apenas cuenta, cayó la noche. Y se encontró en vuelto de nuevo por los brazos de Scorpius. Antes de que pudiera volver a desearlo, ya tenía a Scorpius en su cama, los dos escondidos tras las cortinas verdes, descubriendo cada uno de sus más ocultos secretos. Después de cenar se habían pasado más de dos horas en la Sala Común, hablando de todo y de nada, para luego abandonar juntos la estancia y adentrarse en la habitación de Albus, con tal de seguir lo que habían dejado a medias la noche anterior. Sellaron las cortinas y silenciaron lo que podría pasar dentro con un movimiento de varita. Fue Albus quien abordó a Scorpius esta vez, arrimándose a él como si de dos imanes se tratase. Sus cuerpos se movían nerviosos, inexpertos pero ansiosos.

—Scorpius… —Albus puso su mano en el pecho del chico y lo separó unos centímetros de él, deteniendo el beso—. ¿Estás bien? —dijo— Estás temblando.

—Estoy perfectamente —Scorpius se apoyó en un brazo, quedando de perfil a Albus al que miraba extasiado—. No te preocupes por mi…

Scorpius acarició con los dedos el rostro de Albus. Trazaba lineas invisibles que seguían las sombras en su mandíbula y subían por los labios. Le robó un recatado beso antes de volver a posicionarse encima suyo, acomodándose entre sus piernas. Albus desataba los botones de su camisa mientras Scorpius le mordía el cuello, ambos se dedicaron plenamente a su labor. Scorpius sentía el roce de los dedos de Albus bajando hasta su abdomen mientras desabrochaba todos los botones. Dejo ir un sonido gutural cuando notó que los dedos del chico bajaban más de la cuenta, siguiendo el hilo de vello rubio, metiéndose en su pantalón y matando el poco espacio que quedaba entre ellos.

Cuando Albus acabó con su cometido, dejó que Scorpius retomara el aliento. El chico se quedó tendido sobre su pecho, respirando grandes bocanadas de aire.

—Sigues temblando… —dijo Albus.

—Como para no hacerlo…

—¿Te ha gustado?

—¡Merlín, sí!

—Demuéstramelo —le retó Albus.

Scorpius se incorporó, le besó en los labios y habló.

—La única manera que se me ocurre de demostrártelo es recompensándotelo —dijo Scorpius mientras recorría a besos desde su mandíbula hasta el final de su abdomen.

—Scorpius… —jadeó Albus con la respiración contenida.

Cuando Albus despertó a la mañana siguiente Scorpius ya no estaba, y a pesar de ello aun podía sentir el recorrido que trazaron sus labios hasta llegar a su sexo, y esa manera tan suya de recompensarlo por algo que no se merecía recompensa.

El día se presentó soleado, radiante. Era sábado y los alumnos tenían la oportunidad de ir a Hogsmeade. Albus y Scorpius habían hecho planes la noche anterior para pasar el día. Albus debía hacer unas compras por encargo de su madre y luego Scorpius lo llevaría a comer algo en una taberna cerca del mirador. — _Tiene unas vistas privilegiadas,_ —dijo el chico cuando subieron al carruaje que los llevaba hasta el pueblo—.

Se dedicaron a recorrer el pueblo de arriba a abajo, aunque estaban más preocupados de los pasos del otro, preguntándose si aquella satisfacción, aquella sensación de placer y felicidad podía ser real y si la estaban sintiendo los dos por igual. Todo parecía tan sencillo para Albus: el sol brillaba con fuerza, la cálida brisa inundaba su corazón, la alegría ardía en su interior, Scorpius estaba a su lado y sonreía iluminando su vida. Todo parecía tan perfecto que Albus pensó en los fácil que sería que todo se fuera al garete. Pensó en la fragilidad de las cosas, lo irrisoria que puede llegar a ser la felicidad.

En salir de la taberna a la que Scorpius le había llevado, subieron andando hasta el mirador del pueblo.

—La última vez que subí al mirador de Hogsmeade —dijo Albus—, fue en segundo.

—¿Enserio? ¿Y que haces entonces cuando vienes? —quiso saber Scorpius.

—James y los demás solían llevarme a las Tres Escobas. No se como lo hacían para emborracharse, pero siempre tenía que traer a cuestas a Daren…

Scorpius se paró y lo miró.

—Lo siento —dijo Albus.

—No te disculpes —Scorpius reanudó la marcha hacía la cima, la pendiente era muy empinada—. Forma parte de tu vida, lo quiera o no. Así que tendré que acostumbrarme cuando lo nombres en una de tus apasionantes historias de borrachera con James Potter y sus secuaces.

—Scorpius…

—Vale, vale… No importa —y sonrió como si nada pasara, como si el mundo no se estuviera desmoronando a su alrededor, como si hubiera un núcleo de felicidad y calidez en su interior que provocara una expansión a todo aquel que le rodeaba.

Llegaron a la cima.

Era un pequeño borde rocoso, un acantilado sin barandilla ni protección alguna que garantizara la seguridad al visitante. Las vistas eran privilegiadas, tal y como Scorpius había prometido. El cielo parecía moverse para con la imagen que se representaba, los árboles se mecían y así lo hacían las nubes, siguiendo un único ritmo guiado por el viento.

El sol iluminaba con su gracia todo cuanto alcanzaba la vista. Albus se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que sus pies habían avanzado solos hasta el borde del imponente acantilado.

—Cuidado —las manos de Scorpius consiguieron frenarle antes de que pudiera avanzar más.

—Este no es el mirador de Hogsmeade…

—No. El mirador está allí —dijo Scorpius señalando una pequeña explanada en lo alto de una colina cercana que podían ver desde lo alto—. Este es mi mirador personal y privado.

—¿Privado?

—Sólo para gente privilegiada

—Vaya —Albus le miraba embelesado. El suave viento que movía las nubes en las alturas y los árboles en la lejanía, agitaba también los dorados mechones de Scorpius, ocultándole la mirada con el vaivén del viento—. Este es mucho mejor que el otro, con diferencia.

Scorpius asintió cómo aceptando el cumplido. Sus manos ascendieron y rodearon a Albus por los hombros, arrimándolo a él. Allí, los dos juntos, parecían mimetizarse con el paisaje, creando una imagen de armonía ideal. Albus sentía la suave brisa recorrerle el rostro, mezclándose con el aroma que el cuerpo de Scorpius —tan cercano ahora al suyo— emanaba. Y, aun a pesar de tanta perfección, la duda seguía viviendo en su interior. Todo parecía tan frágil, cómo a punto de romperse. Cualquier estímulo, por mínimo que fuese, podría acabar con su felicidad.

—Mis padres me trajeron aquí antes de empezar Hogwarts en primero. Vinimos de visita, me enseñaron los alrededores y todos los rincones escondidos del valle —dijo Scorpius—. Estaba aterrado cuando la carta llegó a casa, apenas dormía y me pase el verano encerrado en mi habitación. La semana antes de empezar, a mi madre se le ocurrió la idea de venir para demostrarme que hasta lo más aterrador puede albergar pequeñas maravillas, y que el miedo solo es opcional. Vengo aquí desde entonces.

—Scorpius…

—Suena a una historia triste… ¿Verdad? —continuó el chico, clavando sus ojos en los de Albus—. Pero no lo es. Es una de las historias más felices que recuerdo. Todo lo anterior a su muerte parece feliz, todo.

Albus no supo emitir las palabras adecuadas y simplemente le abrazó. Scorpius se amoldó bajo su tacto, se dejó envolver y así, los dos chicos, se convirtieron en una única forma, un único cuerpo, en parte del paisaje.

—Volvamos —dijo Scorpius, deshaciendo el abrazo.

Albus sentía un gran miedo en su interior. No supo el porqué, pero crecía a medida que se acercaban a la plaza de Hogsmeade. El llegar allí y encontrarse con todos una congregación de alumnos que volvían, como ellos, al castillo le aterraba. Tenía miedo que aquella perfecta armonía que se había creado entre él y Scorpius desapareciera. Tenía miedo de que su momentánea felicidad se acabara.

Cuando llegaron todo el mundo los miraba llamaron la atención de todos los alumnos allí presentes que esperaban carruajes. Albus no supo porqué hasta que notó como la mano de Scorpius se tensaba alrededor de la suya. Iban cogidos de la mano.

—Todos nos miran.

—Lo sé.

—¿No te importa? —le preguntó Albus mientras se acercaban hacía la espesa masa de gente.

—No —contestó—. Que miren.

Daren.

Albus se paró en seco e hizo a Scorpius detenerse a su lado. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Daren, que se movieron lentamente hasta posarse donde su mano se unía a la de Scorpius. El chico dibujo una mueca de asco, de repulsión, pero bajo aquella fachada había rabia y celos. Unos celos que lo consumían por dentro. Scorpius era todo lo que Daren deseaba ser. Y ahora tenía a Albus, que era todo lo que Daren quería.

—¿Que miras, Harrelson? —dijo Scorpius para sorpresa de Albus.

—¿Y a ti que te importa? —contestó el chico acercándose a ellos.

Todo el mundo los miraba.

—No lo sé, dímelo tu —Scorpius le soltó la mano. Sonaba amenazador—. Pareces muy interesado en nosotros…

—Interesado no, sorprendido…. Siendo quien eres… ¡El hijo de un mortífago follándose al hijo del Gran Harry Potter! —Daren lo dijo en voy muy alta para que todo el mundo pudiera oírlo—. Sois una pareja de lo más peculiar.

Antes de que Scorpius pudiera decir nada, Albus se le adelantó.

—¡No hay nada peor que los celos, Daren! —gritó Albus—. Es una pena que ahora me lo folle a él y no a ti. Es una pena que ya no te deje aprovecharte de mi como lo has estado haciendo toda tu vida. ¡Eres un cobarde! Y estás que ardes de celos porque él es todo lo que tu nunca serás y tiene todo lo que tu nunca tendrás…

Con una velocidad estrepitosa, Daren cogió a Albus por el cuello de la camisa, encarándose con él.

—¡Cierra esa puta boca antes de que te la rompa, Potter!

—¡Suéltalo! —gritó Scorpius y le pegó un golpe en el brazo, empujándolo al suelo. Albus se hizo a un lado antes de que el chico cayera.

Daren se retorcía en el suelo.

—Déjanos en paz —le dijo Scorpius una última vez.

—¿En paz? —Daren se reía desde el suelo, se incorporó—. ¡Ven aquí, HIJO DE PUTA!

Los dos chicos se lanzaron a atacar como dos leones pelean por una presa. Sus cuerpos se mezclaban entre puñetazos, patadas, arañazos y empujones. La sangre ya brotaba cuando Albus intentaba frenarlos sin éxito. A su alrededor se había congregado un centenar de alumnos que vitoreaban cada golpe, cada cual más fuerte que el anterior, más dolorosa, más sangriento.

Albus lloraba descontrolado por la impotencia mientras Scorpius arrinconaba contra el suelo a Daren y asentaba un golpe tras otro.

—¡PARA! ¡PARA! ¡SCORPIUS, POR FAVOR! —Albus hacía fuerza contra su espalda con tal de retirarlo y hacer que se detuviera, pero nada podía hacer contra aquella locura.


	20. Chapter 20

La directora se movía de aquí para allá detrás del escritorio sin saber bien que decir. La mujer quería una respuesta y la quería ya, pero ninguno de los tres chicos sentados frente a ella parecía querer responderle.

Albus se imaginaba a si mismo explicando a McGonagall cual había sido el porqué de aquella horrible pelea que había tenido lugar en la plaza principal de Hogsmeade. Se imaginaba una y otra vez maneras de explicárselo y cada cual se le antojaba más ridícula que la anterior. No podía decirle nada a McGonagall, nadie debía saberlo. Albus estaba convencido de que si alguien llegará a enterarse de cualquier relación que él y Scorpius pudieran tener —más allá de una simple amistad—, lo único que provocaría serían mofas e insultos, y su estada en Hogwarts sería si cabe más insoportable que nunca.

—Quiero una explicación y la quiero ya —exigió la directora desde su posición dominante. Les miraba enfurecida, más enfadada que nunca.

A Daren le sangraba la nariz y tenía varios moratones por toda la cara, la camisa algo desgarrada y el pelo mucho más revuelto que de costumbre. Scorpius se masajeaba los nudillos rojos y doloridos, con los botones de la camisa desabrochados. Albus le miraba las manos mientras Scorpius se frotaba la sangre que aun tenía entre los dedos. Malfoy apenas tenía un rasguño, solo un débil y sutil moratón en el ojo, que apenas se notaba.

—¿Nadie va a hablar? ¿Ninguno de los tres me va a decir a que se debe el espectáculo que habéis armado en Hogsmeade? —volvió a insistir McGonagall.

Ninguno de los tres dijo nada.

—Bien, muy bien —dijo—. Entonces tendré que expulsarlos. Una falta de estas dimensiones no puede ser pasada por alto y el castigo será agraviado si no hay explicaciones por parte de sus autores. Y no me dejáis otra opción que tomar esta severa decisión. Los tres quedáis expulsad…

—Yo empecé.

Para sorpresa de Albus y Scorpius, Daren habló con decisión.

—¿Señor Harrelson? —dijo McGonagall—. Le escucho.

—Yo empecé. Albus y Malfoy llegaron a la plaza a la hora prevista para la salida de los carruajes y yo fui a molestarles, ellos se defendieron. Lo tengo merecido.

—¿Eso es todo?

—No —dijo Daren y continuó—. Dije cosas de las que no me siento orgulloso y lo siento.

—Tarde —espetó con brusquedad Scorpius—. Podrías habértelo pensando mejor antes de llamarme… ¿Cómo fue? A sí…. Hijo de puta.

—¡Scorpius! —exclamó horrorizada McGonagall.

—Es lo que él dijo después de coger a Albus por el cuello y que yo saliera en su defensa —dijo Scoprius—. Directora… —se pensó detenidamente sus palabras—. Albus y yo caminábamos tranquilamente cuando Daren nos abordó con ánimo de hacer daño.

McGonagall suspiro iracunda.

—¿Me puede explicar, señor Harrelson, la naturaleza de su comportamiento? —preguntó.

Albus lo miraba atónito. ¿A que se debía aquel cambio en Daren? ¿De dónde estaba sacando la valentía para confesarle a McGonagall lo que había hecho? Albus no salía de su asombro, Daren iba a confesar.

—¿Señor Harrelson? —insistió la directora.

Y lo dijo.

Albus no salía de su asombro, sino pensaba que todo aquello era solo un sueño era solo porque Scorpius apretaba su mano con fuerza, y aquello lo mantenía atado la realidad. Daren dijo todo lo que había estado pasando, no excluyó nada. Dijo todo aquello que durante tanto tiempo había estado callando.

—Fue culpa mía, Señora —dijo Daren—. Estaba celoso porqué Albus me había dejado por Malfoy y he querido molestarlos. Hoy en la plaza he querido dejarlos en ridículo, pero el único que ha quedado en ridículo he sido yo todo este tiempo.

Albus le miró terriblemente asombrado, Daren había confesado delante de McGonagall.

—Ha sido todo culpa mía —volvió a decir mirando al suelo.

—Bien —McGonagall se quedó sin palabras durante unos segundos—. Bien… Entonces, parece que el tema esta solucionado.

—Sí, ha sido culpa tuya —Albus pasó por alto las palabras de la directora y le habló directamente a Daren, dándole igual quien estuviera delante—. ¡Ha sido todo culpa tuya desde el principio! Me has estado utilizando, has sido un cobarde y me has hecho sentir como una mierda todo este tiempo. Nunca entenderás el daño que me has hecho todos estos años, utilizándome a tu antojo como si fuera un juguete.

Daren levantó la mirada, tenía los ojos rojos y llenos de vergüenza.

—Lo siento.

—Esta redención repentina no me sirve de nada, Daren —siguió hablando Albus—. No voy a poder borrar todo lo que ha pasado con un simple lo siento. No lo entiendes…

McGonagall rodeó el escritorio y se sentó en su butaca.

—Bien. Dado el porque de todo este jaleo creó que tendrían que solucionarlo por su cuenta —dijo la directora—. Pero déjenme decirles que aquí en Hogwarts no se permiten las agresiones entre alumnos, y que lo que han hecho hoy es una gran falta por su parte, por la de todos. Señor Harrelson, me temo que tendrá que cumplir con un castigo proporcional a la falta cometida… —hizo una pausa y su rostro se relajó—. No voy a expulsarle, pero estará castigado cuatro semanas. Todas las tardes, después de clase, vendrá a ayudarme a limpiar la clase de transformaciones y acabará sus deberes conmigo. Nada de entrenamiento de quidditch ni tiempo libre entre semana.

Daren asintió cabizbajo. No podía librarse del castigo e intentar negociar ahora supondría una empeora de la sentencia.

McGonagall miró a Scorpous y suspiró.

—Señor Malfoy, usted a reaccionado agresivamente contra el señor Harrelson, cuando debería haber buscado una forma pacífica de solucionar el problema —hizo otra pausa—. Creo que los lavabos de chicas de la primera planta necesitan una buena limpieza… Así que ya sabe por donde empezar.

Scorpius asintió con resignación.

—Y usted… —McGonagall se dirigió a Albus—. Puede ayudar al señor Malfoy con su labor. Y le diré una cosa… No siempre depende de los demás sentirnos queridos o importantes, es cuestión de aceptarnos tal y como somos. Y eso, Señor Potter, sólo depende de nosotros mismos —hizo una pausa—. Eso es todo, pueden irse. Espero que no vuelva a repetirse un incidente como este, la próxima vez no seré tan benevolente.

Los tres chicos se levantaron.

—Una cosa más… —dijo la directora—. Lo que más me preocupa de todo este asunto es que no hayan sido capaces de darse cuenta de que aquí en Hogwarts somos libres de amar a quien queramos y de ser amados sin importar de quien se trate. Me duele que no se hayan sentido libres de poder abrirse al mundo y de ser quienes realmente son. Pero los primeros que han de cambiar eso son ustedes mismos. Nadie los aceptara si ustedes no lo hacen primero —McGonagall suspiró—. Pueden irse.

Abandonaron el despacho en silencio. Cuando salieron y la puerta se cerró tras ellos, Daren buscó a Albus con la mirada. Scorpius y él iban con cogidos de la mano, incapaces de dejar de tener contacto entre ellos. Daren se dio cuenta y cambio la expresión de su rostro. Tensó la mandíbula y apretó los puños, intentando controlar sus emociones.

—Supongo que se acabó —dijo Daren mirando a Albus.

—¿El que?

—Todo. Tu y yo… —miró las manos de Scorpius y Albus—. Lo que fuera que tuvimos o lo que fuese nuestra amistad.

—Supongo que si.

—¿Hay alguna forma de que puede recuperar… algo?—Daren, por primera vez y después de mucho tiempo, se mostró sincero y transparente—. Una amistad…

—Dame tiempo, Daren.

—Vale… Supongo que puedo conformarme con eso.

Daren se fue sin mirar atrás. La noche ya había caído y Daren se mimetizó con la oscuridad de los pasillos, su sombra se perdió entre la inmensidad de las centenarias rocas del castillo. Albus tardó en poder perdonarle, pero aprendió a entender lo que había pasado entre ellos. Daren se distanció de su vida en silencio, sin ser visto. Y poco a poco, Albus pudo aprender a convivir con todo el dolor que le causó, con ayuda de su espíritu renovado, sus heridas cicatrizaron y Daren pasó a ser solo un recuerdo borroso del pasado. Aquel cariño que sintió por él se convirtió en una experiencia más que guardar junto a todas las demás.

—Vaya día —dijo Scorpius con un tono irónico.

Albus le dio un golpecito amistoso en el brazo.

—¡Auuh! **—** se quejó Scorpius después del golpe.

—No ha sido tan fuerte —Albus sonrió.

—Acabo de salir de una pelea por ti, guapo… Me duele todo.

—Te he visto soportar golpes más fuerte en Quidditch.

—Harrelson tiene fuerza.

—Sí… —Albus suspiró y miró a Scorpius—. Tenemos que limpiar los lavabos de chicas.

—Podría haber sido un castigo peor —dijo Malfoy y Albus asintió con al cabeza—. No me importa limpiar lavabos siempre que sea contigo.

—Eres un romántico —dijo Albus burlón

—Lo sé.

* * *

 **Pido disculpas por la tardanza de la publicación. Espero que les haya gustado y el próximo intentare tenerlo escrito dentro de poco. Manténganse atentos a las actualizaciones!**

 **Besos, Lúthien**


	21. Chapter 21

Albus era feliz por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Empezaba a ser consciente del cambio trascendental que había dado su vida en poco más de dos semanas. El espeso manto que lo había estado cubriendo todo hasta el momento se había desvanecido y ahora Albus podía ver más allá. Cómo cuando el telón de un teatro se recoge y las cortinas dejan de tapar la realidad tras ellas. Era ahora cuando Albus lo veía todo con absoluta claridad. Una claridad tan cegadora que le asustaba, temía por la fragilidad de todas las cosas buenas que le pasan. Tenía un miedo atroz a perder todo aquello que ahora le hacía tan feliz, que le hacía sonreír constantemente, aquello que le estaba dando motivos para levantarse cada mañana y reconsiderar toda su vida, de pies a cabeza.

Temía estropear esa perfecta armonía de paz y tranquilidad que envolvía su vida. Una palabra, un gesto, el mínimo error podría estropear todo aquello en lo que Albus sustentaba su vida ahora. Y es que le daba pánico pensar en que su felicidad pudiera tener fecha de caducidad. Por ahora, el epicentro de esa felicidad era Scorpius Malfoy. Él era el que tenía la felicidad de Albus en las manos, él único capaz de proporcionarle toda la alegría del mundo o de arrebatársela. Y tenía un miedo atroz a Scorpius, aquel del que dependía todo, le fallara.

—¿Que haces? —Scorpius le sorprendió en la biblioteca.

Albus se sobresaltó ligeramente al sentir el aliento de Malfoy en la nuca. El chico estaba sentado en la habitual mesa de siempre, la que solían compartir ambos cada tarde al acabar las clases. Algunos días era Scorpius quien le esperaba a él, pero hoy Scorpius había tenido entrenamiento de Quidditch y era Albus quien había esperado por él.

—Pensaba.

—¿En que? —preguntó Scorpius.

—En ti.

—Que gran honor —Scorpius se sentó a su lado—. El gran Albus Potter estaba pensando en mi.

—Siéntete orgulloso, porque lo hago durante todo el día —Albus no pudo creer que hubiera dicho aquello en voz alta.

Cuando a principios de curso ambos empezaron a compartir tardes de estudio en la biblioteca jamás hubieran decidido, por voluntad propia, sentarse al lado. Solían ponerse uno en frente del otro, pero ahora que compartían más noches de pasión que tardes de estudio, sus cuerpos ansiaban el contacto entre ellos y necesitaban estar más cerca que nunca.

—¿Cómo ha ido el entrenamiento?

—Bastante bien, el equipo esta en forma —afirmó—. No haremos "llorar de emoción" a nadie —dijo Scorpius, imitando el tono teatrero de James Potter—. Pero me conformo con ganar a Gryffindor esta vez.

—¿Es este domingo, verdad?

—Sí.

—Me alegro que los jueces reconocieran que James te tiró y repitan el partido. Hubierais ganado de no haber sido por aquel golpe.

—Esta vez no se arriesgará a tirarme de la escoba —dijo Scorpius—. Y si se arriesga, que se prepare, porque esta vez no se lo voy a poner tan fácil.

—¡Que tiemble Hogwarts! El domingo hay una lucha de titanes… —Albus teatralizó sus palabras—. ¡Scorpius Malfoy vs. James Potter! ¿¡Quién ganará!?

—Soy mucho mejor que él —Se jactó Scorpius—. Y lo sabes.

—Decir eso te convierte en una mala copia suya.

—Pues entonces eres un enfermo, Albus Potter.

—¿Por qué?

—Por que te estas acostando con una copia de tu hermano.

—¡Que asco! —Albus le empujó con cariño—. Tu si que estas enfermo.

—¿Vendrás a verme? —Preguntó Scorpius, recuperando la seriedad.

—Sabes que odio el Quidditch.

—Si vienes te lo recompensaré —Scorpius se acercó al oído de Albus—. Tu sabrás lo que haces… —y acarició la fina piel de su oreja con los labios.

—Si me lo dices así — Albus miró a Scorpius, estaban muy cerca—. Me temo que voy a sucumbir a tus encantos.

—No esperaba que hicieras otra cosa.

Albus sonrió y aspiró el sutil aliento del chico a su lado. Estaban muy cerca, pero no paso nada. Scorpius le devolvió la sonrisa y se apartó con suavidad. Albus observó su movimiento evaluando la situación. Estaban en la biblioteca, en una mesa de entre cientos, expuestos a ojos ajenos, expuestos a la habladuría y a posibles burlas. Albus lo sabía, Scorpius no quería correr el riesgo de que todos se enterasen de lo que había entre ellos dos. Y no podía dejar de preguntarse si Scorpius quería mantenerlo en secreto como lo hizo Daren, se preguntaba constantemente si estaría preparado para llevar su relación al terreno público. Albus si lo estaba. Él quería ser libre, deseaba que todos se enterasen de quien era, de lo que era y de su verdadero yo. Quería dejar de vivir a la sombra de su hermano, de su padre y de su maldito apellido. Quería ser él mismo, con las ventajas e inconvenientes que eso pudiera conllevar. Estaba harto de ocultarse tras el apellido Potter, quería dejar de esconderse y salir a la luz como Albus, sólo Albus. Su decisión estaba tomada, estaba totalmente seguro de quien era y de lo que quería. ¿Lo estaría Scorpius?

—¿Me ayudas con los deberes? —Albus volvió a llamar su atención.

—Claro.

Los días pasaban, cada uno mejor que el anterior. Albus se levantaba cada mañana con la cama en llamas. Cada noche, Scorpius se permitía el privilegio de visitar a Albus en silencio y meterse en su cama, dejando su perfume enzarzado entre las sabanas y haciendo imposible que Albus abandonara la cama cada mañana. Cuando Scorpius se iba a su habitación en mitad de la noche y Albus se quedaba solo, se aferraba con fuerza a la almohada y aspiraba esas últimas bocanadas de aire en las que restaba el perfume de su chico, su olor masculino a sudor y semen.

Iban a clase, comían juntos, volvían a clase, pasaban el resto de la tarde en la biblioteca, cenaban y por la noche, se escondían entre las cortinas silenciadas de la cama de Albus y buscaban esa cercanía apasionada que durante el día debían mantener a raya. Se necesitaban él uno al otro de una manera que ninguno de los dos era capaz de explicar. No eran consciente de la necesidad física y psicológica que sus cuerpos y mentes habían desarrollado hacía el otro. Una necesidad que se había escapado a su control.

—¿Has dormido?

—¿Por qué lo dices? —Preguntó Albus a Rose, mientras caminaban por los pasillos camino a Pociones.

—Tienes una ojeras que te llegan a los pies —dijo la chica.

—Pues he dormido… Un par de horas… Pero he dormido —se excusó Albus—. ¿Tan mal aspecto tengo?

—Tienes ojeras, pero te brillan los ojos más que nunca —Rose dibujó una sonrisa—. Estas feliz, Albus.

—Estoy feliz, Rose. Estoy feliz por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

—Lo sé.

Rose rodeó a su primo por los hombros y caminaron el resto del camino juntos, celebrando en silencio esa nueva actitud de Albus, que emergía de su interior y contagiaba a todo aquel que andará cerca.


	22. Chapter 22

Slytherin ganó el partido contra Gryffindor.

Esa noche, la Sala Común se llenó de alumnos festejando la victoria, celebrando entre música y bebida la recuperación del equipo en la liga. Scorpius estaba en el centro de todas las miradas, vitoreado y alabado por todos. Albus estaba en un segundo plano, veía la escena desde fuera sentado en una esquina de la Sala Común, alejado del barullo central.

Albus comparó aquella situación con lo que vivía cada vez que andaba cerca de James, comparó el sentimiento de aislamiento y desazón que sentía cada vez que James era alabado por todo aquel que andaba cerca. Y sentía celos de James, celos y rabia. Pero con Scorpius era distinto. Él estaba allí, sentado en una esquina y manteniéndose al margen y aun así, sentía que formaba parte de su victoria, compartiendo su alegría con él. Scorpius desprendía luz propia. Su mirada brillaba y resplandecía entre la oscuridad de la sala de Slytherin. Contagió con su felicidad y alegría a todos los alumnos, alborotados a su alrededor gritando su nombre.

De repente, se encontró con los ojos de Scorpius entre le gentío abandonando el centro de la sala.

—¿Que haces? —preguntó Albus al encontrárselo frente a él.

—Ven conmigo.

—¿Estás loco? ¡No! —se quejó Albus mientras Scorpius le cogía de la mano, insistiendo a que se levantara de la silla—. Scorpius, no.

—Vamos, Albus… Todo esto es gracias a ti.

Albus se puso en pie.

—¿Gracias a mi? ¿Qué dices? Yo no he hecho nada.

—¿Cómo que no? Albus, tu lo has cambiado todo —dijo Scorpius—. Toda mi vida de pies a cabeza.

—¿Estás borracho? —Albus le miró enfurecido—. Habéis puesto Whisky de Fuego en el ponche… ¿A que sí?

—¿Qué? ¡No! —exclamó Scorpius—. Bueno, quizás un poco… Pero ese no es el caso. Lo que intento decirte es que tu me haces mejor cada día, Albus. Y esto… —señaló a todos los alumnos que bailaban y saltaban en la Sala Común, celebrando esa victoria que simbolizaba el renacimiento de una Casa ensombrecida—. … es gracias a ti y sólo a ti.

—Estás loco.

—En todo caso estoy borracho, pero lo que digo es totalmente verdad —se puso la mano en el pecho—. Te lo juro.

Albus sonrió, un calor asfixiante le colapsaba la mente. —Lo adoro —pensó.

—¡Ven, vamos! —Scorpius tiró de él y se dejó llevar.

Pronto se vieron envueltos por todos aquellos alumnos que bailaban, cataban y saltaban a su alrededor. El bullicio ardía y palpitaba entre aquellos muros, haciendo temblar el suelo bajo sus pies. Albus se alegró por estar en las mazmorras, porque de tanto salto acabaría desplomándose el suelo. La música retumbaba en sus oídos y por un momento sintió que formaba parte de algo.

—¡Atención! —Scorpius llamó la atención de todo—. ¡Escuchadme todos un momento! —Los que estaban más cerca se giraron a mirarle, prestándole total atención—. ¡Quiero dedicarle esta victoria a alguien muy especial! ¡Albus Potter!

Para su asombro, todos los presentes gritaron ovación a Albus, como un aullido de victoria. La respuesta de los allí presentes lo dejó atónito, no sabía como actuar y simplemente sonrió. Antes de que pudiera pronunciar palabra, Scorpius se agachó y puso la cabeza entre sus piernas, se levantó y lo alzó en el aire.

—¡Scorpius! —gritó alarmado por la sorpresa.

Estaba sentando sobre sus hombros, siendo alabado por todos. Alzó las manos en un acto reflejo, aullando y vitoreando al son de todo Slytherin. Supo entonces que si formaba parte de algo, de un algo más grande que él. Formaba parte de ese equipo que Scorpius y él habían creado, una unión mágica de dos mentes y dos cuerpos destinados a estar juntos.

Albus recordaba aquellos días con una calidez extraña en su corazón. Llegaron las últimas de semana del curso y aún podía notar como en su interior regurgitaba un nosequé inexplicable, una alegría que nunca antes había sentido. Por primera vez en todos sus años en Hogwarts, extrañaría la escuela durante el verano. Sentía cierta tristeza ante la idea de que en unas semanas tendría que volver a casa y despedirse de Scorpius. Una sensación no sentida nunca antes, como una amarga nostalgia por todo lo que había vivido ese año. El futuro se le presentaba borroso, un futuro oculto tras un manto nebuloso, no podía concebir estar sin él, ya no. Sintió pánico, repentino y atroz. ¿Cómo iba a soportarlo?


	23. Chapter 23

Quedaban dos días para que el tren saliera hacía Londres de vuelta a casa. Los alumnos correteaban por el castillo, algunos ilusionados y otros —como Albus— arrastraban los pies, intentando congelar el tiempo y retrasar la vuelta a casa como fuera. Pero las manecillas del reloj seguían funcionando, y por mucho que Albus intentará detener el tiempo, este seguía avanzando incansable. Las clases habían acabado hacía una semana, la ropa en sus baúles ya estaba casi toda empaquetada y ya poco quedaba por hacer en Hogwarts.

—No quiero irme.

—Al, no seas fatalista… Sólo son tres meses.

—Tres larguísimos meses sin Scorpius —lloriqueó Albus.

—Eres un drama —dijo Rose—. Podéis veros. ¿No irás a quedarte encerrado en casa todo el verano lamentándote lo triste que es tu existencia por no poder estar con él?

—Me deprimes.

—Te imaginó en tu habitación —se burlaba su prima—. ¡Oh, Scorpius… Necesito besar tus labios, acariciar tu pelo repeinado de engreído, rozar tu piel con la mía, que me metas tu enorme…

—¡Rose! —Albus le puso la mano en la boca, callando sus palabras antes de que las escuchara quien no debía—. ¿Podrías dejar de comportarte como una insufrible Gryffindor y ser un poquito más discreta?

—Está en mis venas, Al —se jactó—. Y admite que es verdad.

—¿Qué la tiene enorme? —Albus no pudo evitar seguir con la broma—. Sí, mucho.

—¡Albus! —Rose dibujó una mueca—. Eres un cerdo. Que horror, no me refería a eso. Déjalo, vamos a comer algo…

Las mañanas libres sin clases eran el mejor momento para pasar un rato con Rose al aire libre. Los jardines se habían convertido en su sitio favorito para estar con ella, con la libertad de poder hablar de cualquier cosa sin miedo a que alguien los escuchara, por mucho que Rose gritara. El sol brillaba con fuerza y el pelo de su prima era más naranja que nunca bajo aquella luz. Albus estaba feliz y dentro de aquella aura luminosa todo parecía mucho más hermoso.

El Gran Comedor estaba a rebosar, lleno de alumnos que caminaban de aquí para allá. Ya no había clases, y cada cual iba y venía a su antojo por todo el castillo. Pocos alumnos se sentaban en las mesas de sus respectivas casas, todos estaban mezclados y a nadie parecía importarle. Los últimos días de curso se olvidaban las casas, el ganador de la Copa, los prejuicios, el Quidditch, se olvidaba todo y solo quedaban las personas. Esa era la magia que Albus veía debajo de todo aquel manto que cubría el castillo durante el curso. En los últimos días se olvidaba todo, se abandonaba todo sentido de la competición y la armonía reinaba bajo el sol abrasador de verano.

—¡Hermanito querido! —James apareció tras él, lo rodeó por los hombros y lo acompañó hasta la mesa de Gryffindor—. ¿Ya has empaquetado tus cosas?

—Todo listo.

—Que responsable eres, no sé como lo consigues.

—Imagino que tu se lo pedirás a Lily.

—Sobornarla con chocolatinas de Honeyducks me está saliendo muy caro últimamente. Tendré que buscar otra forma… —dijo James con una sonrisa. Albus agradecía que su hermano hubiera cambiado la actitud para con él, todo era más fácil así.

—¿Te quedas a comer con nosotros, Al?

Daren estaba sentando en la mesa, justo hasta donde James le había arrastrado. Más alumnos de Gryffindor se congregaban allí, pero Daren destacaba sobre todos ellos. No habían cruzado más de dos palabras en los últimos meses, no desde el altercado con Scorpius en Hogsmeade y el castigo de McGonagall. Albus lo había preferido así, distanciarse totalmente de él había sido la mejor opción. Ahora las cosas estaban más relajadas, todo parecía haberse convertido en cosa del pasado. _"Que bien te sienta haber madurado, Harrelson"._ Pensó Albus. Quizás con el tiempo podría darle la oportunidad de volver a ser amigos, como lo fueron al principio. Lo cual no era tan descabellado, porque tendría que verlo durante todo el verano. Daren y James ya habían hecho planes para todos los fines de semana de los dos próximos meses, solo faltaba la aprobación de sus padres y Harrelson estaría paseándose con su hermano por Grimmauld Place a su antojo.

—No puedo quedarme, lo siento —dijo Albus finalmente con una sonrisa, intentando ser lo más amable posible—. He quedado con Scorpius para comer.

—Oh, claro… —Daren bajó la vista a su plato y continuó comiendo.

—¿Nos vemos luego, Al? —preguntó Rose, que ya se había acomodado junto a sus amigas en la mesa.

—¿Hacéis planes sin mi? —James se metió en la conversación

—Tu nunca estás libre —le recriminó Rose—. Siempre estás por ahí haciendo gamberradas todo el santo día, James.

—Ahora estoy de vacaciones.

—Menos mal —ironizó Albus—. Me voy. Nos vemos luego.

Albus sentía los ojos de Daren clavados en su espalda mientras caminaba hasta la mesa de Slytherin. Y lo que antes le hubiera provocado mareos, ahora le inspiraba una profunda indiferencia. Lo único que alcanzaba a sentir era un pequeño atisbo de lastima por él, podía llegar a entender por lo que estaba pasando. No era fácil.

—¿Dónde está Scorpius? —preguntó Albus a sus compañeros al llegar a la mesa de Slytherin y no ver a Malfoy allí sentado.

—En el Campo de Quidditch. Estaba entrenando o eso he oído.

Albus no se lo pensó dos veces y fue en su busca. Caminó durante unos minutos a paso lento, meditando y pensando una y otra vez en el largo verano que le esperaba. Años anteriores, volver a casa suponía un satisfactorio pensamiento, alejarse de Hogwarts, de Daren, de los alumnos que le miraban siempre por encima del hombro, de esas clases que nunca conseguía entender del todo, de toda la presión a la que estaba sometido. Volver a casa antes suponía descansar de la tortuosa escuela a la que estaba obligado a asistir. Por eso ahora era todo tan distinto, ahora no quería irse. Fuera de los muros del castillo Scorpius seguiría siendo Scorpius, ya no serían ellos dos, ya no habría Scorpius y Albus, al margen de todo apellido. Fuera de aquellos muros su relación se desvanecería en el olvido, volviéndose invisible y lo que más temía Albus, es que Scorpius permitiera que eso pasará.

—¡Scorpius! —gritó Albus desde el suelo, contemplando como Malfoy planeaba con la escoba, surcando veloz el cielo—. ¡Scorpius, baja!

El chico le escuchó y, enderezando la escoba, se dispuso a descender hasta el suelo. Albus se fijo en su técnica, tan limpia y elegante como su misma forma de andar, con esos aires aristocráticos y su galantería tan propia. Detrás de toda aquella imagen noble se escondía el chico más amable, risueño y simpático que Albus había conocido nunca. Con esa sonrisa latente dibujada en los labios las 24 horas del día y su vivaz alegría que salpicaba a todo aquel que estaba cerca. Albus había dejado que su vida se contagiara de toda aquella felicidad, porque estando cerca de Scorpius era tan fácil que le daba miedo.

—Hola, guapo —dijo Scorpius sonriendo cuando llegó hasta el suelo y toco con los pies en la tierra seca—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vengo a buscarte —Albus se acercó a él y le dio un suave beso en los labios—. Habíamos quedado para comer, llegabas tarde…

—¿Ya es la hora? Se me ha pasado.

—No pasa nada —y sin haber perdido la distancia entre ellos, volvió a besarle.

—Si vas a recibirme así siempre que llegue tarde, voy a seguir haciéndolo —Scorpius dejó la escoba en el suelo y cogió el rostro de Albus entre las manos para besarlo con más fuerza, poniendo todo su ímpetu en saborear los labios de Potter—. Al, vas a hacer que pierda los papeles…

—Que pena —y continuó besándolo añadiendo intensidad a todos y cada uno de sus movimientos. Procuró que Scorpius estuviera demasiado excitado como para poder parar. Movía su cuerpo contra el de Scorpius, creando una calurosa fricción entre ellos.

—Albus, por favor —gimió Scorpius contra la boca de Albus—. Estamos en medio del campo de Quidditch.

—Relájate —susurró Albus mientras mordía el lóbulo de su oreja, provocando en Scorpius un considerable aumento de la temperatura corporal—. No hay nadie.

—¿Quieres hacerlo aquí en medio? —Scorpius se separó levemente de Albus.

—Sólo es un beso, Scorpius —acabó de separarse del todo—. Pero paramos si tanto te molesta.

—No me molesta —Scorpius lo cogió del brazo para retener su atención—. Pero si nos ve alguien…

—Pensaba que no te importaba que la gente se enterase de lo nuestro.

—Claro que no me importa, pero lo que no quiero es que nos vean así. No por que seas tu, Al. Si fuera con una chica…

—¿Cómo? ¿A que viene eso? —Albus se sintió terriblemente ofendido.

—¡Me quieres dejar hablar, Al? —Scorpius se tensó—. No es por que seas tu, Albus, un chico. No es por eso. Es por que no me gusta estar en boca de nadie por que nos han visto pegándonos el lote en público.

—Ya.

—¿Por que te molesta?

—No lo sé —su voz sonaba algo roto.

Scorpius se relajó, destensó los hombros y se volvió a acercar a Albus.

—Estoy loco por ti —dijo Malfoy—. No me importa lo que piensen los demás.

—Pero así no podemos ser libres.

—Albus, lo que tu y yo tenemos es lo que nos hace libres.

Y Albus lo besó. No fue un beso distinto a los demás, pero hubo algo, un sabor distinto. Ambos fueron conscientes de que aquello marcaba un antes y un después. Esa revelación, esa libertad creado solo para ellos sellaba una promesa. Era algo entre ellos, al margen de todos los demás y que les hacía libres sin serlo.

—¿Tienes hambre? —preguntó Scorpius—. Por que yo estoy hambriento.

—Mmm… —Albus seguía abrazado a Scorpius y suplicando con los labios por más besos.

—Vamos, Al… Luego tenemos toda la tarde y necesito recuperar fuerzas o acabarás conmigo, chico insaciable.

* * *

 **¡Hola a todxs!**

 **Sólo quería decir que este es el penúltimo capítulo de esta historia. Pronto publicaré el último y después habrá un epílogo (al estilo Rowling jeje). Espero que el final alcance las expectativas, de momento esto es todo, el último capítulo lo colgaré el próximo domingo. Hasta entonces,**

 **Besos, Lúthien.**


	24. Chapter 24

El tren frenó en seco, habían llegado a Londres.

—Ya está.

—No quiero bajar del tren —Albus se abrazó a Scorpius con fuerza. Estaban sentados en los asientos del compartimento que habían compartido durante todo el viaje desde Hogsmeade. Llevaban todo el día allí dentro, apenas habían salido para comer algo o saludar a alguien. Solo Rose había estado con ellos por la mañana, para comprobar que todo seguía bien y que Albus seguía terriblemente afligido.

—Albus, no es para tanto.

—Parece que no te importe…

—Eres un drama, Al —Scorpius le sonrió—. Rose tendrá razón al final.

—¿Desde cuando te llevas tan bien con Rose?

—Albus, basta ya.

—Lo siento —y volvió a abrazarse al torso de Scorpius—. Lo siento…

Scorpius le correspondió el abrazo, apretando su cuerpo contra el suyo, intentando almacenar el recuerdo de su calor tanto como pudiese. Scorpius —por mucho que callara— iba a echar de menos a Albus demasiado como para poder expresarlo. Albus estaría acompañado la mayor parte del tiempo, rodeado de sus hermanos y el calor de su hogar. Scorpius, sin embargo, pasaría la mayor parte del tiempo en la Mansión, solo y buscando entretenerse con cualquier cosa.

—Mi padre está fuera la mayor parte del día —dijo Scorpius—. Puedo dejar la chimenea encendida cuando se marche para que puedas usar la red Flú cuando quieras.

—Acabarás cerrándola para que no te moleste más.

—¿Vas a ser muy pesado, Potter? —se burló Scorpius, rozando su nariz con la suya.

—Puede.

—Espero que lo seas.

—Tendré que escabullirme de mis padres y del cotilla de mi hermano, que siempre está husmeando —Albus rodó los ojos—. Tendré que hablar con mis padres sobre ti.

—¿De qué les hablaras concretamente?

—Primero les diré que eres mi amigo y tal… Luego, pues… Dejemos lo otro para más adelante.

—Pueden enterarse, el tuyo y el mío, el día de la boda —bromeó Scorpius con una sonrisa burlona.

—¿Qué boda?

—La nuestra.

—Eres tonto —Albus se abrazó a él de nuevo. Se sentía absurdamente pesado, siendo incapaz de apartarse de él, se hubiera quedado abrazado a su cuerpo durante días, sin necesidad de nada más—. Ahora si que tenemos que bajar del tren… —Albus fijó su mirada en el movimiento de alumnos que había fuera del compartimento, que caminaban de aquí para allá, cargados de baúles y jaulas y alegría—. Vamos.

Se separaron a duras penas finalmente, cogieron sus cosas y salieron del compartimento. Caminaron absortos en sus propios pensamientos hasta la salida del tren, al final del pasillo. Antes de bajar, Scorpius cogió a Albus por el brazo y lo arrastró hasta él.

—Último beso por unos días —dijo Scorpius con una pícara sonrisa dibujada en el rostro—. ¿Podrás soportarlo, Potter?

—Lo intentaré.

Fue un beso corto y conciso, pero tan suave y delicado como el balanceó de una pluma impulsada por una brisa veraniega. No había amargura ni pesar, solo dulzura. Un beso liviano, que dejaba la puerta abierta a todos los que estaban por venir.

—Te quiero.

—Y yo a ti.

Se separaron antes de atravesar la pequeña puerta del tren. Fuera se colapsaban centenares de familias y alumnos a su encuentro. Correteaban de aquí para allá cientos de alumnos, con sus baúles mientras la alegría inundaba toda la estación.

—Adiós, Potter.

—Adios, Malfoy.

Que vivaz sonrisa colapsó sus rostros en ese momento. Se querían, se necesitaban, se pertenecían el uno al otro.

Albus buscó apresurado a sus padres. Pudo distinguir entre la espesa multitud el cabello de Rose, tan naranja y rizado como siempre, sobresaliendo entre el gentío. Divisó con la mirada a sus tíos y en seguida encontró a sus padres. Toda su familia solía congregarse junta cuando venían a la estación. Era mucho más fácil encontrarlos a todos juntos que por separado. Un grupo de Weasley eran difíciles de pasar por alto, y eran fácilmente reconocibles entre mucha gente. Albus caminó directo hacía allí, perdiendo a Scorpius por unos minutos. Había demasiada gente como para mantener la vista fija en un punto y no perderlo.

—¡Allí esta Albus! —gritó Lily, agitando la manga de la túnica de su madre—. ¡Mamá, Papá, Albus está allí!

Sus padres caminaron a su encuentro. Le abrazaron con la misma intensidad de siempre. Los primeros años, Albus solía mostrarse un tanto reacio a muestras de aprecio en público, pero con el paso del tiempo se dio cuenta de que nadie iba a criticarle por abrazar a sus padres después de tantos meses sin verse. Cuando su padre le abrazó se dio cuenta de que ya estaba casi tan alto como él. Apenas necesitaba alzarse para dejarse abrazar, eran casi de la misma altura. Se sintió terriblemente mayor, siendo totalmente consciente que ni siquiera había cumplido los dieciséis. Normalmente, su padre le hacía sentir como un crío de diez años que no sabe nada de la vida, porque por mucho que le pese, nadie podía igualarse al gran Harry Potter.

—Te he echado de menos, Al —le dijo su padre, con tanta dulzura que Albus se estremeció y se pegó más a él. También lo había añorado.

—Yo también a ti, Papá.

—¡Papá, Papá! —exclamaba Lily, tirando de su túnica—. ¿Sabes que la escoba me responde a la perfección? La señora Hooch me dejó volar en la última clase.

—No lo he dudado ni por un segundo, mi amor —Harry alzó a su hija a los hombros, sintiéndose el hombre más afortunado del mundo—. Este verano quizás te deje practicar en casa, pero con la condición de que no vueles demasiado alto.

—Solo un poquito de nada

—Solo un poquito de nada —afirmó Harry.

Albus sonrió. Había vuelto a casa, y aunque sus labios aun recordaban la embriagante sensación de los suaves movimientos de Scorpius, su corazón revivía por el calor del hogar, de su familia.

—¿Nos vamos? —dijo Ron—. Estoy empezando a agobiarme con tanta gente... ¡Hugo, estate quito un segundo, por favor!

—Ronald, no grites —bramó Hermione—. Tu si que me estas agobiando a mí.

—Rose, dile a tu madre que deje de meterse conmigo —lloriqueo.

—Paso de vosotros.

Definitivamente, Albus había vuelo a casa.

Antes de que todos decidieran marcharse, Albus alzó la vista hacía la multitud y buscó a Scorpius. Por un momento pensó que ya se habría ido, para él era más fácil, no tenía que esperar a sus tropecientos primos a que se reunieran todos. Por un momento pensó en que aquella despedida antes de bajar del tren iba a ser el recuerdo más vivo que tendría de él en un tiempo. Pero antes de que su familia decidiera salir de la estación, divisó entre la multitud una cabellera rubia repeinada. Scorpius.

—Papá —Albus, guiado por el ciego impulso, se giró hacía su padre—. Tengo que pedirte un favor —Harry le escuchaba—. Me gustaría invitar a un amigo a casa el próximo fin de semana. Es un amigo muy especial, cómo mi mejor amigo.

—Albus, no sé... Bueno, sí... Supongo que no habrá problema.

Era la primera vez que su hijo quería traer a un amigo a casa. Era la primera vez que Albus mencionaba un amigo, alguien que no fuera Rose o los amigos de James. Recordó también lo importante que era para él que los Weasley lo recibieran a él con tanto jolgorio cuando era un niño, así que no pudo negarse.

—¿Sí? ¿De verdad?

—Si, claro —respondió Harry con el mismo entusiasmo que Albus mostró al recibir su respuesta positiva—. ¿Pero de quién se trata?

—Vamos a hablar con su padre y lo conoces.

Albus era incapaz de mencionar a Malfoy delante de su padre, así que supuso que lo mejor era que lo viera por el mismo. Era la ocasión perfecta y la forma perfecta de hacérselo saber. Así que el chico cogió a su padre de la manga de la túnica y tiró de él entre el gentío. El impulso le nació de muy adentro y se expandió por todo su cuerpo como una plaga, haciéndose dueño de sus pensamientos.

—¡Scorpius! —gritó Albus.

—Espera... ¿Cómo dices? —dijo Harry. Pero antes de que pudiera detener el impulso descontrolado de su hijo, ya era demasiado tarde. Harry se encontró cara a cara con Draco Malfoy y su hijo, al lado de Albus, que tenia una amplia sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

Draco Malfoy.

—Hola, Al —saludó Scorpius, casi tan sorprendido como su padre.

—Papá, te presento a Scorpius, mi mejor amigo —dijo Albus triunfante. Le hubiera gustado presentárselo de otra manera, pero aquella no era la mejor situación para hacerlo.

Harry se mostró dudoso durante unos segundos, inspeccionando a Draco, demasiado sumergido en sus propios pensamientos. Reaccionó finalmente y posó sus ojos sobre Scorpius. Dejó de lado toda condescendencia y actuó como su hijo necesitaba que lo hiciera.

—Hola, Scorpius —dijo Harry—. Es un placer.

—Lo mismo digo, señor Potter. Me alegro de conocerle al fin.

Harry sonrío.

—Potter.

La voz de Draco le resultó demasiado familiar como para sorprenderse. Era como escuchar una melodía conocida, de la que no recordaba el nombre ni el compositor, pero que sus notas eran imposibles de olvidar.

—Malfoy.

Harry le tendió la mano y Draco, dubitativo, finalmente se la cogió. El contacto sólo duró unos segundos.

—Bueno, Papá —habló Scorpius—. Ya te hablé de Albus. Albus mi padre.

—Encantado, señor Malfoy.

—Igualmente —respondió Draco con una sutil sonrisa. Harry nunca le había visto sonreír de esa forma, nunca.

—Me preguntaba —dijo Albus dirigiéndose a Draco—, si Scorpius podría venir a pasar el próximo fin de semana a casa. Mi padre está de acuerdo, así que...

Una enorme y sincera sonrisa surcó el rostro de Scorpius iluminando sus ojos. Draco pareció percatarse de la reacción de su hijo y sonrió en un acto reflejo. Hacía tiempo que no veía la sonrisa de Scorpius y cualquier cosa —o persona— que le hiciera sonreír de esa manera era valioso, digno de alabanza.

—Sólo si tu aceptas venir a pasar unos días a nuestra casa también —dijo Draco—. Un favor por otro.

Harry miró a Draco y luego miró a su hijo, dándole permiso para que fuera él quien respondiera.

—Me encantaría.

—Aclarado entonces —dijo Harry—. Ahora tenemos que irnos. Ya acabaréis de concretar los detalles vosotros por carta. Te esperamos la próxima semana, Scorpius. Ha sido un placer —puso la mano sobre el hombro de Albus—. Me alegro de verte, Malfoy.

—Yo también, Potter. Adiós.

Albus envió una mirada de soslayo a Scorpius, una mezcla de picardía e ilusión se dibujaba en sus ojos. Scorpius le devolvió el gesto antes de que se girase, guiado por su padre. Albus se alejó de allí con un sentimiento triunfante oprimiéndole el pecho. Era magia, se decía, porque magias era lo que Scorpius provocaba en él.

—¿Tu madre sabe de esto? —dijo Harry cuando su alejaron lo suficiente.

—Sí —dijo Albus con la boca pequeña—. Lo siento, tendría que habértelo dicho. Tenia miedo de tu reacción supongo.

—Y lo mejor que se te ha ocurrido para decírmelo a sido esta encerrona...

—Lo siento.

—¿Es buen chico?

—El mejor —afirmó Albus.

Su padre le miró con algo que Albus no alcanzó a entender.

—Entonces todo está bien —Harry levantó la vista—. Volvamos con los demás, estarán preguntándose donde estamos.

Y entonces Albus lo entendió, _todo está bien_ , todo era tal y como debía ser.

* * *

 **Puede que este haya sido el último capítulo... Pero de aquí muy poquito colgaré el epílogo, así que por el momento, no es una despedida oficial. ¡Nos leemos pronto!**

 **Besos, Lúthien.**


End file.
